Lui et ma meilleure amie
by DABLJU
Summary: Histoire de the pink guardian angel. Les sentiments d'Hermione sont confus lorque Ginny lui apprend qu'elle sort avec Harry! Que se passe til ? Où se cache donc Harry ? CHAP 15 ENFIN !
1. Chapter 1

**Bon alors c'est la première fic d'une amie trop timide pour poster elle-même, car elle dit que son histoire est nulle. Je vous en prie montrez-lui qu'elle a tord et que son histoire est excellente. Bonne lecture. Je vous rapelle toutefois qu'il est maintenant interdit aux auteurs de répondre au reviews, alors je suis désolé si mon amie ne peux pas... +**

°°°°°° Lui et ma meilleure amie °°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 1: Lettre, et nouvelle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione Granger était assise sur son lit depuis qu'elle avait reçu Coq, le hibou de son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley. Elle avait été très surprise de recevoir aussi rapidement la réponse à la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyé la veille, mais aussi ravie, parce qu'elle s'ennuyait toujours à mourir pendant les vacances d'été, loin de ses amis. Elle passait son temps à lire, à flemmarder sur son balcon, regardant le temps passait... Rien de très très intéressant. Sa seule distration était les lettres qu'elle recevait de Ron et d'Harry Potter, le fameux garçon aux yeux émeraude, et aux cheveux noirs de jai, qui en faisaient craquaient plus d'une, et pour cause. Mais cette fois-ci, la lettre que portait le petit hibou était de Ginny, la soeur cadette de Ron, et aussi sa meilleure amie. C'était très rare qu'elle lui écrive, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle l'avait fait une seule fois, c'était l'an passé, parce qu'elle avait des problèmes avec Dean Thomas, un garçon de Gryffondor qui rentrait en septième année comme elle, avec qui la roussette était sortie pendant deux mois, mais comme tous les garçons de 16 ans, il devenait un peu trop encombrant, ce qui avait fait peur à la jeune fille à l'époque. Hermione, en sage conseillère, lui avait dit de discuter avec lui, et que s'il ne comprenait toujours pas qu'elle n'était pas prête pour sauter le pas, de le gicler, vite fait bien fait. " _S'il ne peut pas attendre que tu sois prête, c'est qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine..._" avait-elle écrit. Après avoir tenter de s'expliquer, Ginny, exaspérée, avait fini par quitter Dean, qui se consola avec Lavande, comme le trio avait pu remarqué à la rentrée de leur sixième année. Le couple avait l'air de marcher, puisqu'ils étaient toujours ensemble.

Mais là, c'était différent... Ginny voulait la voir parce qu'elle avait une nouvelle à lui annoncer, et qu'elle préférait le faire en face, et non par lettre. Hermione reprit l'épître et la relut pour la troisième fois:

_Coucou ma puce! _

_Bon j'espère que tu vas bien, et que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop... J'ai quelques nouvelles par Ron, mais j'aimerais bien en avoir de vives voix. Il faudrait qu'on se voye Mione, j'ai quelque chose de très très très important à te dire, et si je te l'écris, premièrement, mes mains vont se mettre à trembler et tu ne comprendras rien à ce qu'il y aura de marqué, _ _deuxièment, tu ne me croiras pas, c'est tellement... Il n'y a pas de mots, mais je suis sûre que tu seras aussi contente que moi... Je tiens à partager ma joie avec ma meilleure amie. Ici, tout le monde n'arrête pas de me charier à cause de çà, et j'avoue que çà commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Tu n'as cas prendre tes affaires, nous partirons ensemble à la gare. La rentrée n'étant qu'à deux semaines... Et puis, tout le monde a hate de te voir, moi tout particulièrement... _

_Donc, je te dis à demain, sur le chemin de traverse, devant Fleury et Bott si tu veux, on prendra nos livres comme çà, si tu ne les as pas déjà, mais à mon avis, tu les as même tous lus, à 15 h. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment il me tarde. Ginny_

"Tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de la charier avec çà"... Hermione fut prise soudain d'une peur panique: et si elle ressortait avec Dean? Peut-être que Lavande avait fini par le laisser, et la brunette savait très bien que Ginny, même si c'était elle qui avait quitté le jeune métis, regrettait amèrement son choix. Tout au long de l'année, elle avait essayé tant bien que mal d'éviter le couple... Combien de fois Hermione l'avait-elle trouvée dans leur dortoir, les rideaux du baldaquin fermés, pleurant comme une madeleine? Combien de fois elle n'avait pas réconforté sa meilleure amie, en lui disant qu'elle finirait par l'oublier, et qu'elle rencontrerait quelqu'un digne d'elle? Elle espérait de tout son coeur que çà n'était pas çà, et souhaita hardemment que sa rencontre avec la plus jeune des Weasley arrive vite.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva de bonne heure, le temps de terminer sa valise, qu'elle avait commencé à faire la veille, et relire une fois de plus la lettre de Ginny, au cas où un indice lui permettant de deviner ce qu'elle avait de si important à lui dire lui avait échappé, et se prépara pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle enfila un jean, mit un tee-shirt noir avec un vif d'or que Harry lui avait acheté la dernière fois qu'ils étaient allé à Pré-au-Lard, et qu'il lui avait demandé de porter à chaque match sans exception. Il lui avait expliqué que si sa meilleure amie portait un tee-shirt avec le vif d'or, cela lui porterait chance, et çà prouverait à Ron qu'il avait tord chaque fois qu'il l'avait raillée à propos du Quidditch, comme quoi elle ne s'intéressait pas à ce que faisaient ses meilleurs amis, qu'il n'y avait que les livres qui comptaient pour elle, ect...

_Flash-back..._

" Ca c'est pas vrai!" avait déclarait la brunette les joues en feu, alors qu'elle les regardait disputer une partie d'échec. " Il y a beaucoup de choses qui m'interessent!"

"Quoi par exemple?" avait raillé le grand roux, alors qu'il envoyait son cavalier en C3, terrasser le fou de Harry, qui tremblait comme une feuille en voyant le cheval arrivé en ricanant.

" Euh... Vous! Je m'intéresse à vos cours, vos devoirs, comment vous allez... Et puis... euh... Ginny! C'est ma meilleure amie, et nous discutons _des_ _trucs de filles... _" balbutia la brunette, les joues de plus en plus rouge.

" _Des trucs de filles ? _" répéta Ron en la regardant d'un air goguenard. "Et c'est vrai que les devoirs ne font pas partis des cours, escue-moi..."

" Oh çà suffit vous deux! Hermione, la prochaine qu'on ira à Pré-au-Lard, tu me feras penser à t'acheter un truc, comme çà, la question sera réglée pour le Quidditch." avait dit Harry, voyant qu'Hermione commençait à perdre tous ses moyens.

" Tu vas pas te mettre à la protéger! C'est toujours la même chose! Dès qu'on commence à discuter, tu prends toujours son parti... A croire que t'as des sentiments pour elle, ma parole! " s'indigna le rouquin sans prêter attention au déroulement du jeu, alors que le Survivant, lui, était très concentré dessus.

Hermione, elle, rougit violemment aux dernières paroles de Ron. Encore plus que quelques minutes auparavant. Elle aurait pu rivalisé avec le rouquin lorsqu'il était embarassé, comme elle l'était en ce moment, sans savoir trop pourquoi, ou quand il était en colère. Elle regarda Harry en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, comme pour savoir s'il avait bien compris ce que leur meilleur ami venait de dire.

Sentant que quelqu'un le regardait fixement, Harry leva les yeux vers elle, sourit doucement et déclara:

" Echec et mat, Ron." avec un soupir de soulagement et contentement.

Le rouquin reporta son attention sur l'échéquier, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Ce n'était pas possible! Harry pouvait le battre sur n'importe quel sujet, mais pas aux échecs! Les échecs, c'était son truc à lui çà! Mais il constata que son roi était bel et bien bloqué, tremblant de peur, lançant des regards furtifs autour de lui, incapable de bouger. Le rouquin jura entre ses dents.

" C'est pas possible! T'as triché! " s'exclama-t-il indigné.

" Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas aux échecs version sorcier! " lui dit Hermione, amusée par la tête déconfite de son meilleur ami qui regardait toujours le jeu, la bouche encore plus ouverte.

" La prochaine fois, au lieu de te disputer pour des conneries, eh bien regarde ce que tu fais! " répondit le Survivant en s'étirant.

" Mais tu m'as jamais battu! " s'écria Ron en se levant d'un bond.

" Il y a un début à tout! " fit Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione, sur le divan rouge.

Ron se baissa pour ramasser les pièces d'échec dispercées çà et là sur le sol. Il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles, et quand il eut fini, il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir, sans un regard, ni un mot pour ses deux meilleurs amis, qui le suivirent des yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

" Ce qu'il peut être mauvais joueur alors! " dit Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux, tellement elle avait ri.

" Cà lui passera..." avait répondu Harry les yeux plongés dans les flammes de la cheminée.

" Qu'est-ce que tu vas m'acheter? " demanda la jeune fille, après quelques minutes à le regarder sans rien dire.

" Oh! Un tee-shirt de Quidditch! " fit le jeune homme sans changer de position.

"Oh non Harry! Un livre si tu veux, mais pas un tee-shirt, parce que tu m'obligeras à le porter, et je ne peux rien te refuser! " supplia Hermione.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, visiblement surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire, alors qu'elle se mordait la langue. Il la dévisagea quelques instants, détaillant ses yeux chocolats, où le refflet de la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière lui se refflettait, son petit nez retroussé, ses lèvres charnues et bien dessinées, sa peau de pêche, les mèches rebelles qui retombaient en désordre sur son visage. Il leva sa main jusqu'à son visage, et replaça doucement une mèche derrière son oreille, ce qui la troubla profondément. Il lui sourit à nouveau, et elle se sentit toute chose.

" On verra çà à Pré-au-Lard... Tu permets? Ginny vient de rentrer du terrain de Quidditch, il faut que je lui demande comment s'est passé son entraînement. " lui dit-il en se levant, et en se dirigeant vers la roussette, et qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

"Mais bien sûr..." avait-elle murmuré, encore toute chamboulée.

_Fin du flash-back..._

Et quelques jours plus tard, il avait fini par la convaincre. Après s'être attaché vite fait les cheveux, elle soupira en se rappelant les sensations qui étaient apparues en elle quand il lui avait remit sa mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Elle se surprit à le refaire en s'observant sans s'observer dans le miroire de son armoire. Elle se reprit vite en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait de penser à Harry, qu'elle considérait comme un frère de cette façon. Elle se tourna vers sa chambre, ramassa quelques livres qui trainaient par terre, mit les derniers vêtements qui étaient empilés sur le lit dans sa valise, et partit à la recherche de Pattenrond, qui devait flemmarder sur le canapé du sallon, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait le dos tourné, parceque l'accès de cette pièce lui était strictement interdit, à cause de l'aquarium que possédait ses parents. Quelques poissons ayant été mytérieusement retrouvé à moitié mangés. Elle descendit au pas de course l'escalier, et vit en passant devant l'horloge de l'entrée qu'il était 14 h 45.

" Zut! Je vais être en retard..." pensa-t-elle en se précipitant vers le sallon.

Elle avait vu juste: le chat orangé ronronnait les yeux fermés sur le canapé en cuir beige. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas le réveiller, car Monsieur avait une sainte horreur d'aller dans sa cage de voyage, et cela se comprenait, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle le saisit brusquement par derrière, courut jusqu'au hall de la maison où se trouvait la cage, et le chat se mit à gesticuler en crachant tout ce qu'il pouvait à la vue de sa prison. Après quelques coupures sur les mains et les avant-bras, la jeune fille remonta dans sa chambre chercher sa valise. Elle mit des petites chaussettes blanches, des baskets, prit sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, et se dirigea avec ses bagages vers le sallon. Elle utiliserait la poudre de Cheminette que Madame Weasley lui avait donné deux ans auparavant pour se déplacer plus facilement dans le monde des sorciers. Elle pouvait se rendre vite fait au Chemin de Traverse en passant par le Chaudron Baveur. L'horloge sonna, indiquant qu'il était 15 heures. Elle hissa sa valise dans la cheminée, après avoir laissé un mot à ses parents, comme quoi elle passait les deux dernières semaines des vacances au Terrier, et qu'elle leur enverrait une lettre d'ici la rentrée.

" Chaudron Baveur- Chemin de Traverse. " dit-elle distinctement en lâchant une poignée de poudre grisâtre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se trouva couverte de suie dans la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur, où des gens attendaient patiemment qu'elle sorte, pour pouvoir partir à leur tour. Après avoir sorti sa valise et la cage de Pattenrond, et enlevé la poussière de cheminée qu'elle avait sur elle, elle se dirigea vers le bar, et demanda à Tom s'il ne pouvait pas garder ses bagages quelques heures, le temps qu'elle fasse un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une fois dehors, elle se dirigea vers Fleury et Bott, où devait l'attendre Ginny depuis quelques minutes. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle apperçut une belle cheveulure rousse, et se précipita sur elle.

" Ginny! Cà fait plaisir de te voir! " dit-elle en souriant et en la prenant dans ses bras.

" Hermione! Si tu savais comme je suis contente de te voir! Où sont tes bagages? Au Chaudron Baveur? " demanda la roussette en regardant derrière sa meilleure amie.

"Oui... On peut y aller si tu veux. On discutera là-bas... Ta lettre m'a beaucoup intriguée je dois dire... Oh mais tes livres! On va aller les chercher d'abord! Comme tu t'en doutais, je les ai déjà, et oui, je les ai déjà lus." fit la brunette en se dirigeant vers la boutique.

" Pas la peine! Maman y est allé ce matin. Oh si tu savais Mione! Je suis tellement, tellement heureuse! J'espérai plus! " s'exclama Ginny aux anges.

" Eh bien vas-y! Dis-moi tout! " dit Hermione en ouvrant la porte du bar.

" Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai changé? " lui demanda Ginny alors qu'elles s'assayaient à une table, au fond.

" Maintenant que tu le dis... Si..." déclara la brunette après quelques minutes d'observation. "Tu te maquilles un peu plus que d'habitude... Tu... Tu te mets en valeur. Jean moulant taille basse, débardeur rouge qui laisse voir ton nombril... Et ta mère te laisse te promener comme çà? "

Ginny sourit devant le visage amical d'Hermione. Tout allait si bien dans sa vie... C'était le rêve! Elle avait pratiquement tout pour elle, et elle n'y croyait toujours pas.

" Oui... Après quelques... "accrochages"... Et Papa qui a renversé toute sa tasse de thé sur sa robe quand je suis descendue la première fois habillée comme çà. La bouche ouverte... Qu'on ne demande pas d'où Ron tient ce tic! " fit Ginny en éclatant de rire, suivit de près par Hermione qui s'imaginait très bien la scène. " Donc, je vais tout t'expliquer... En fait, tout çà a commencé il y a pas mal de semaines maintenant. Je ne montrais rien parce que je ne voulais pas trop m'emballer. Mais là... C'est officiel, depuis le mois de Juin. Je suis amoureuse Mione! Du gars le plus formidable de cette terre! Et on est ensemble... Je sais! J'aurais dû t'en parler avant, mais je ne savais pas trop comment faire. Et puis, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. C'est tellement merveilleux ce qui m'arrive! Tu ne trouves pas?..."

" Attends, je comprends pas très bien là... Tu... Tu sors avec un gars, çà j'ai compris. Mais c'est qui? " demanda Hermione, les sourcils légèrement froncés, le coeur battant soudain à la chamade. Elle avait un mauvais présentiment, elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

"Avec Harry, Mione! Je sors avec Harry! " s'exclama la roussette toute exitée.

Hermione crut tomber dans un gouffre sans fin. Ce n'était pas possible... Elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec Harry. Mais pourquoi? En quoi çà la regardait à elle? Elle n'était pas avec lui, il était juste son meilleur ami. Alors pourquoi cette soudaine pression au niveau de la poitrine? Il fallait qu'elle se resaisisse, sinon Ginny finirait par se rendre compte de quelque chose, et elle le prendrait très mal. Elle non plus, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire...


	2. Chapter 2

°°°°°°°°° Lui et ma meilleure amie. °°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 2: Chamboulement et retour au

Terrier.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

" Eh bien! Cà à l'air de te faire vachement plaisir que je sois heureuse... Ton amitié me va droit au coeur, merci beaucoup. " déclara amèrement Ginny en observant Hermione.

" Euh... Si, si... si... je suis hyper contente pour toi Gin'! Cà me fait bizarre, c'est tout... Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à çà. Quand j'ai reçu ta lettre, j'ai cru que tu t'étais remise avec Dean... C'est pour çà. J'étais pratiquement sûre que c'était çà. " dit maladroitement la brunette en regardant la table.

"Oh! Ben non, c'est pas du tout çà... Jamais plus je ressortirai avec ce crétin... Mais ce ne sera pas parce qu'il m'aura proposé de coucher avec lui, que je le larguerai cette fois-ci... Du moins, s'il osait me redemander. Parce qu'il ne me choquera pas s'il me demadait çà..." fit malicieusement Ginny, une lueur de vengeance dans les yeux.

Hermione leva tout à coup son regard, et plongea ses yeux chocolats dans l'azur de ceux de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait dû mal entendre, c'était la seule solution... Alors non seulement, elle sortait avec Harry, son meilleur ami, mais en plus...

" Vous avez couchés ensemble? " murmura la brunette dans un souffle.

Ginny se sentit soudain coupable. Elle aurait peut-être dû prendre son courage à deux mains plus tôt. On était maintenant à la fin des vacances d'été, et c'était seulement à cause de çà qu'elle s'était décidée à annoncer la nouvelle à sa meilleure amie, de peur qu'elle ne la trouve trop aguicheuse. Hermione savait pourtant qu'elle aimait Harry avant même de l'avoir rencontré. Pour elle, c'était comme son âme soeur, le seul dont elle n'est été jamais amoureuse. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour le Survivant était indéffinissable. Beaucoup de filles lui courraient après pour sa célébrité. Au début, c'était aussi son cas, c'est vrai, un fantasme de jeune fille. Mais elle avait appris à le connaître, à partager sa passion, le Quidditch, à l'écouter parler pendant des heures sur les épreuves que lui avait mises la vie en travers de sa route. Il n'était pas parfait, il était seulement lui, Harry, le plus beau gars de Poudlard selon elle. Même si elle était sorti avec quelques garçons avant lui, elle n'avait jamais pu l'oublier. Les autres avaient occupé ses pensées, lui avait occupé son coeur. Et là était la différence.

Plusieurs fois, elle s'était dit qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle écrive à Hermione pour lui dire. Même Harry lui avait demandé si elle l'avait fait, et si non, si elle ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse lui. C'était sa meilleure amie à lui aussi, mais elle voulait que çà soit elle qui annonce la nouvelle. Maintenant, elle lui avait dit... Elle avait semblait anéanti par ses propos, mais c'était sans doute le choc de la nouvelle. Elle ne pouvait qu'être super contente que ses deux meilleurs amis sortent ensemble, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait leur souhaitait de mieux. Et puis, elle lui avait bien dit une fois qu'elle pleurait à cause de Dean, qu'elle trouverait un jour quelqu'un digne d'elle. Et elle l'avait trouvé. Il manquait plus qu'à lui dire la dernière chose dont elles devaient parler. C'était pratiquement fait, la brunette avait deviné, si bien que ton teint était devenu livide, et qu'elle avait posé sur elle un regard presque sans vie.

" Je sais que ce n'est pas bien... Mais..." commença Ginny en détournant le regard pour ne pas pleurer.

" Depuis combien de temps? " coupa Hermione vivement.

" Trois semaines après qu'on ait commencé à sortir ensemble. Mais t'inquiète pas hein! Il a été très bien. Très patient, très tendre. Ne lui en veux pas! On le voulait tous les deux... Et puis un jour... Ou plutôt un soir, tu sais derrière la colline, au lac... Tu vois où je veux dire?... Eh bien... On était tous les deux, on s'amusait, on nageait, mes frères étaient rentrés à la maison çà faisait plus d'une heure, parce que Maman les avait appelés pour s'occuper du repas alors qu'elle s'occupait du jardin, c'est sa période en ce moment, elle y est toujours fourrée... Et il m'a dit: "Je sais que j'ai pas le droit encore de dire çà, mais... j'ai envie de toi. Et... je t'aime." J'étais tellement heureuse. J'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Lui, Harry Potter, me dire qu'il m'aimait! Combien de fois je l'ai rêvé Mione, combien de fois! Des milliers! Des millions de fois! Et cette fois-ci, c'était la réalité. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il m'a prise dans ses bras, on a commencé à s'embrasser... Doucement au début, et avec de plus en plus d'ardeur... Et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais depuis des années, qu'il serait toujours mon unique amour... Il m'a sourit tendrement, il a passé sa main dans mes cheveux, et j'ai senti qu'il délassait le haut de mon maillot de bain... Tu sais? Le orange que tu m'as offert pour mon anniversaire, avec la fleur hawaïenne blanche sur le côté? J'avais le coeur qui battait si fort Mione... Si fort... Alors quand..."

"Non! Stop! C'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu!" coupa à nouveau la brunette, qui sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

"Oh Mione! Chuis tellement, tellement désolée... Je vois bien que je t'ai blessée... Je ne te cacherai plus rien, je te le promets! Mais çà, je savais pas comment te le dire par écrit, comprends-moi!" supplia Ginny qui s'était mise à pleurer elle aussi.

" Cà... Cà s'est bien passé alors? Tu n'as pas eu trop mal? " demanda Hermione en carressant les cheveux de sa meilleure amie, alors qu'elle avait mis son visage dans ses mains pour laisser libre cours à ses pleurs sans qu'on la remarque trop.

"Il a été génial Mione... Tu... Tu veux que je te racontes? " risqua Ginny qui la regardait en s'essuyant les yeux.

" Non... non, pas maintenant s'il te plaît. Je ne pourrais pas le regarder en face après. Une prochaine fois peut-être. Qui est-ce qui le sait? " demanda Hermione en tenant de son mieux son rôle de meilleure amie.

" Ron, ma mère, Fred, George... Et c'est déjà beaucoup je trouve! " compta la roussette sur ses doigts, alors qu'un pâle sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

"Ton père ne le sait pas? Ta mère ne lui a pas dit? Cà va le choquer plus qu'à moi de savoir que sa cadette n'est plus vierge..." fit la jeune fille en lui rendant son sourire.

"C'est pour çà que j'ai supplié Maman de ne pas lui dire pour le moment... Ron aussi a été choqué quand Harry lui a dit. Il en est tombé de son balais. " raconta Ginny maintenant à l'aise avec sa meilleure amie.

"Il lui a dit çà en plein vol? Oh mon Dieu! Pauvre Ron! " fit Hermione en mettant une main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

"Mais non! Il venait juste de décoler quand on est rentré, et Harry m'a demandé d'aller me sécher, qu'il devait parler à mon frère. Mais j'ai bien compris qu'il voulait lui dire qu'on venait de faire l'amour. Il avait son meilleur ami, et pas moi... Chuis montée directement, priant Merlin de ne pas croiser ma mère dans la cuisine ou dans l'escalier, parce qu'à mon air, elle aurait tout de suite compris. Et je voulais savourer tous les souvenirs que j'avais en tête un peu toute seule, avant d'affronter sa colère. J'étais sur un vrai nuage rose. Au paroxisme du bonheur. Je me suis séchée, habillée de ma vieille salopette rose, un débardeur blanc, et j'ai regardé discrètement par la fenètre. J'ai vu Harry qui essayait de faire descendre Ron de son balais en lui disant qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire, mais monsieur ne voulait pas... Alors il a finit par lui dire. " expliqua Ginny en souriant au souvenir de cette scène.

" Il lui a dit comme çà ? " demanda Hermione stupéfaite.

" Euh... non... il lui a dit: " Bon eh bien puis que tu ne veux pas descendre, je vais te le dire, mais tu descendras de toi-même. Tu sais qu'avec Gin', on est ensemble. Et que maintenant, on est assez grand pour faire certaines choses... Et tu sais à quel point je l'aime... Et à quel point elle m'aime... Voilà... Nous venons de faire l'amour dans le lac, derrière la colline." Et là, paf! Ron est tombé, tellement qu'il était stupéfait. C'était vraiment comique à voir. La bouche ouverte et tout... J'étais morte de rire, et Harry aussi. Mais après j'ai moins rigolé quand il est entré en furie dans la maison. Me suis dit: "Oups...", j'ai compté dans ma tête, et j'ai entendu hurler au bout de trois: " GINNY! DESCENDS TOUT DE SUITE OU JE VIENS TE CHERCHER! " J'en menais pas large... Avec détermination, chuis descendue, et là, qu'est-ce que je vois? Fred, George, ma mère, Ron furax, et Harry appuyé contre la porte, avec ce sourire qui le rend si craquant... J'ai dit, innocemment:

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"C'est vrai ce que m'a dit Harry? " m'a demandé Ron.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?" ont dit les jumeaux et ma mère à l'unisson.

" Tu leur dis, ou je le fais? " fit Ron, les oreilles flamboyantes. Tu sais bien que chez lui, c'est pas du tout bon signe...

" Pas la peine Ron, je vais leur dire... Madame Weasley, je suis le seul coupable, je n'ai pas pu résister, votre fille est trop belle... On... on... " balbutia Harry qui avait perdu toute confiance en lui face au froncement de sourcils de ma mère.

" ILS L'ONT FAIT! " s'écria Ron, incapable de résister plus longtemps.

" C'est pas vrai? " s'exclamèrent Fred et George d'une même voix.

"Si..." soufflai-je les yeux rivés au sol.

Et là, ils ont éclaté de rire en félicitant Harry, et en chariant Ron en lui disant qu'il s'était fait avoir par sa propre soeur, et qu'en plus, j'étais plus jeune que lui, mais plus mure maintenant que je n'étais plus vierge...

J'ai osé levé les yeux vers ma mère qui elle, les avait dans le vague, encore sous le choc. Je me suis approchée lentement, et les garçons nous ont laissé, ayant bien compris qu'il y allait y avoir une discution mère-fille...

" Je sais ce que tu vas me dire... Que je suis trop jeune. Tu vas me dire que je ne connais rien à la vie à 15 ans... Mais moi je vais te répondre ceci: Je n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup vécu, mais je sais ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un, et tu sais très bien que ce ne sont pas des enfantillages. Que je l'aime depuis des années. Et que je ne regrette rien, que si c'était à refaire, eh bien je le referais! Je suis tellement heureuse! Réjouis-toi pour moi! "

Et là, tu sais ce qu'elle a fait? Elle m'a prise dans ses bras, et elle m'a serré très fort. Cà faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait çà. Elle a murmuré: " T'es plus une petite fille maintenant." On a pas mal discuté. Même beaucoup! De sa première fois avec Papa, pas de détails, je te rassure! Mais des sensations qu'elle a ressenties... Elle m'a donné les sorts de contraception, et m'a demandé de ne pas aller trop trop loin non plus. Je l'ai suppliée de ne rien dire à Papa, du moins pas pour le moment. Elle n'avait pas l'air très convaincu au début. Mais elle m'a promis... Et voilà! Tu sais toute l'histoire! "

Hermione s'était mise à réfléchir. D'un côté, elle était contente pour sa meilleure amie, qui comme elle l'avait dit elle-même, était sur un nuage rose rempli d'amour, mais d'un autre, elle ressentait une forte douleur dans la poitrine, depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle sortait avec Harry, et la douleur s'était accentuée par son récit. Il fallait qu'elle n'y fasse pas attention, il fallait qu'elle soit forte, sinon, elle finirait par perdre des plumes dans cette histoire. Surtout qu'apparemment, il avait passé toutes ses vacances au Terrier, et qu'il restait encore deux semaines avant la rentrée. Ils allaient donc vivre sous le même toit. La jeune fille devra alors trouver un plan pour éviter les amoureux au maximum sans éveiller les soupçons. Mais les soupçons sur quoi?

" Bon Mione, c'est pas que j'ai pas envie de rester encore ici, mais là, il est 17 heures 30, et j'ai dit à Maman qu'on serait à la maison à 17 h 45, donc, va falloir y aller... On en discutera plus longuement à la maison surtout qu'ici, y a trop de monde. " fit Ginny en regardant l'horloge murale du pub.

" Ok, j'arrive, je vais chercher mes affaires. " dit Hermione en se levant, continuant de cogiter.

" Les garçons sont à la maison? " demanda-t-elle après avoir récupérer ses affaires, et faisant la queue devant la cheminée avec Ginny.

" Ouais... Quidditch tout l'après-midi... Harry veut être au top pour la rentrée, et çà ne fait pas de mal à Ron de s'entraîner un peu. Il va être en sueur..." murmura-t-elle d'un ton rêveur en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'un frisson d'exitation la parcourait.

" Arrête de fantasmer, c'est à nous! Et me fais pas un orgasme pendant le voyage! " fit Hermione avec un clin d'oeil.

" Non, mais il est si... si... " commença Ginny en cherchant ses mots.

" Beau? Subblime? Sensuel? Canon? " subjecta Hermione en imaginant Harry, à la suite d'une séance de Quidditch intensive, en plein milieu du mois d'Août. C'était tout simplement... horripilant! Frustrant! Une vraie torture! Elle soupira, et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure à son tour, les yeux dans le vide.

" Hey! Fantasme pas sur mon copain! " ria Ginny faussement fâchée.

La brunette sortit de ses pensées, secoua la tête, fit un sourire gêné, et tira sa valise dans la cheminée, avec Pattenrond qui miaulait bizarrement à l'idée de partir de nouveau avec la poudre de Cheminette.

" Le Terrier - Loutry Ste Chaspoule " dit Ginny en lâchant une grosse poignée de poudre de Cheminette.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quand elles arrivèrent au Terrier, les deux jeune filles toussèrent à cause de la poussière de cheminée. Hermione se dépêcha d'ouvrir la cage de son chat qui se précipita dans le jardin, au cas où elle l'aurait ouvert par inadvertence .

" Ginny... Tu m'as manqué..." sursurra Harry avant de la prendre dans ses bras, et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

La jeune fille grogna légèrement, mais se détâcha vite, se rappelant la présence d'Hermione.

" Mione... Toi aussi tu m'as manquée. " dit-il avec sourire en lui faisant la bise.

La concernée rougit, mais ne dit rien. Elle regardait partout, sauf vers lui. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un échapatoire, et vite.

" Il est où Ron? " demanda-t-elle en faisant mine de le chercher dehors du regard.

" Oh, il se douche... On a joué au Quidditch tout l'après-midi, on en avait bien besoin. Il est creuvé d'ailleurs. " fit-il en serrant Ginny dans ses bras.

" Bon, eh bien, je vais vous laisser pour monter ma valise... Pas de bétises vous deux, hien! " dit-elle le plus naturellement en se tournant vers l'escalier, mais même à ses propres oreilles, çà sonnait faux, on voyait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

" Attends, je vais t'aider! " proposa-t-il en saisissant en même temps qu'elle la poignée de la valise, ce qui eut pour effet de retirer sa main comme si elle s'était brûler. " Cà ne va pas? T'es toute bizarre! "

" Non, c'est rien chuis un peu fatiguée..." dit-elle en se massant le cou, comme elle le faisait quand elle n'en pouvait plus.

"C'est bien pour çà que je vais t'aider à porter ta valise. " lui dit-il en la soulevant. " Oh Gin'! Ta mère t'attend dans le jardin! Elle voulait que tu l'aides avec les gnomes..."

La roussette l'embrassa une dernière fois, mais quand elle sentit qu'il commençait à entrouvrir la bouche, elle se détâcha de lui en riant, et sortit dans le jardin en lui lançant un regard plein d'amour.

Quand il se retourna pour voir où était Hermione, il s'apperçut qu'elle avait déjà commencé à monter les escaliers.

" Hermione! Attends! Mais vas pas si vite! " cria-t-il en hissant tant bien que mal la valise de sa meilleure amie. "Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Elle t'a raconté? "

Elle ne s'arrêta que dans la chambre de Ginny, et se sentit mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'ils aient probablement fait l'amour dans cette pièce, comme sans doute, dans toutes les pièces de la maison. La jeune fille sentit les larmes envahir à nouveau ses yeux. Elle pinça les lèvres pour ne pas les laisser couler, sinon, il allait lui demander pourquoi elle pleurait.

" Elle a dû te raconter pour que tu réagisses comme çà..." murmura-t-il derrière elle. Il devait être pratiquement collé à elle, car elle sentit son souffle sur sa nuque, et elle frissonna malgré elle.

Elle avanca rapidement sans dire un mot vers son lit, à côté de la fenêtre. Elle s'assit dessus, mais toujours dos à la porte pour ne pas le voir.

" Mione, parle-moi... Je t'en prie." murmura-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle en lui prenant l'épaule, ce qui eu l'effet de faire couler ses larmes.

Elle finit par se retourner, le regarda intensément quelques secondes. Ce qu'il était beau. Cà en devenait énervant. Non, un gars comme çà, surtout prit par sa meilleure amie, çà ne devrait pas exister. Des yeux verts pétillants de malice, éclantants, derrière ses lunettes rondes, une bouche qu'elle voulait toujours embrasser quand ses yeux se posaient dessus, des cheveux en bataille, encore humides après la douche qu'il avait dû prendre après le Quidditch, il portait un tee-shirt blanc légèrement moulant sous le quel on devinait d'assez larges épaules, et un vieux jean ample tout troué. Cela lui donné un air rebelle, et incroyablement sexy.

" Cà va passé, t'inquiète pas. Il faut juste que je m'habitue. " souffla-t-elle en reniflant, et en détournant le regard. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le regarde, sinon, elle craquerait. Son coeur battait si fort qu'elle avait peur que même Ginny qui était dans le jardin l'entende.

" Je voulais te le dire moi... mais elle n'a pas voulu. Elle croyait que t'allais lui en vouloir. Alors je lui ai dit que si elle ne le faisait pas avant la fin du mois, je le ferai. Et apparemment, çà l'a décidée. Je... Je voulais te demander quelque chose Mione... Est-ce que chuis un type assez bien pour vous deux? Enfin, je veux dire, euh... Elle veut tellement te ressembler, donc est-ce que je suis un gars assez bien pour une fille comme toi? " demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux, rougissant et craignant sa réponse.

" Tu veux que je sois franche ou pas? " souffla-t-elle en le regardant fiévreusement. Heureusement qu'il avait les yeux baissés. Il acquiéça d'un simple signe de tête.

" T'es le gars le plus merveilleux que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu es beau, tendre, courageux, drôle, tu sais me consoler quand je ne vais pas bien, tu es toujours là pour moi, je sais que je peux compter sur toi, et que çà sera toujours le cas, malgré le poids de ta destinée qui pèse sur tes épaules. T'es simplement toi, Harry. Tu ne te ventes pas d'être célèbre, tu t'en caches au contraire. Tu es... parfait. Alors oui... tu es un gars assez bien pour moi. Même trop..."

Il leva alors les yeux, le regard incertain comme s'il cherchait une réponse dans ses yeux. Mais elle se détourna et se leva brusquement. Il fut plus rapide qu'elle, car il la prit par le poignet, et en voulant se dégager, elle le fit se déséquilibrer, il retomba assis sur le lit, elle sur ses genoux. Il lui tenait toujours le poignet, et la regardait toujours avec cette drôle d'impression. Elle posa sa main gauche sur son épaule et se remit à pleurer. Il reccueillit une larme, mais ne parlait toujours pas.

" Lâche-moi s'il te plaît. " murmura-t-elle, sentant que son coeur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle devait résister à ce qui se passait en elle à ce moment là. Elle commençait à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle était décidée à ne pas céder. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède, c'était primordial. Elle avait trop à perdre. Deux de ses trois meilleurs amis, çà faisait beaucoup, pour un sentiment qui commençait à naître tout au fond d'elle, et qu'elle se croyait capable de contrôler.

Il ne la lâcha pas, et au contraire la rapprocha de lui, comme si ce qu'il faisait n'était pas dicter par son cerveau. Il finit par libérer son poignet, mais mit ses mains autour de sa taille, sans couper le contact visuel.

" Tu as mis le tee-shirt que je t'ai offert..." murmura-t-il en laissant un instant erré son regard sur sa poitrine, mais en remontant vite jusqu'à ses yeux chocolats. Il commenca à passer deux doigts dessous afin de toucher sa peau. La raction fut immédiate, elle se mit à frissonner. Il passa progressivement toute sa main toujours en la regardant pour observer toutes ses réactions. Il carressa sa peau, tandis qu'elle essayait timidement de se dérober.

" Je t'en prie Harry... Arrête... Je... " balbutia-t-elle en larmes, tandis qu'elle approchait son visage du sien. Elle se concentra sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, sur sa respiration qui devenait un peu plus rapide au fur et à meusure qu'elle se rapprochait. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, essayant de se raisonner, il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède à la tentation. Mais pourquoi agissait-il comme çà avec elle, alors qu'il semblait si éprit de Ginny quelques minutes plus tôt? Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques milimètres de sa bouche, il continuait toujours à la caresser à la hanche, et ne la quittait toujours pas des yeux. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Il attendait patiemment. Elle s'immobilisa quelques secondes, luttant encore, elle entendait sa conscience lui hurlait qu'elle avait tord de faire ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle entendait surtout l'autre qui la poussait vers celui dont elle commençait à tomber amoureuse malgré elle. Elle savait très bien que si elle l'embrassait, elle serait perdue. Leurs lèvres entrouvertes s'effleurèrent quelques dixièmes de secondes, lorsqu'ils entendirent:

" HARRY ? T'ES OU ? HERMIONE EST AVEC TOI ? " hurlait Ron au bas de l'escalier.

Elle tourna vivement la tête, se leva et se précipita vers la sortie de la chambre. Son pas était mal assuré, mais tant pis! Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle sorte de là, qu'elle oublie que son coeur battait la chamade, et surtout, surtout, il fallait qu'elle oublie ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle avait failli embrasser Harry. Elle avait failli tromper sa meilleure amie! Ron! Il fallait absolument qu'elle le voye pour se changer les idées.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était allongé sur le lit d'Hermione, les mains derrière la tête, regardant le plafond. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait failli faire? Il avait failli embrasser sa meilleure amie, et tromper Ginny dont il était fou amoureux. Cà faisait presque deux mois qu'il n'avait pas vue Hermione, et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas trop trop penser à elle. Sauf quand Ron en parlait, c'est à dire, au moins dix fois par jour... Ok! Il avait penser souvent à elle.Il avait même rêvé qu'il l'avait embrassée une fois.

Alors que tout le monde était endormi, il était descendu pour boire un verre de lait, et l'avait vue, attablée, dans une nuisette rose pâle à fleurs blanches. Lui ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama rouge. Les cheveux attachés maladroitement en un vulgaire chignon, une mèche tombant devant ses yeux, elle était tout simplement divine. Elle avait levé les yeux lorsqu'elle avait entendu les pas dans l'escalier, et le détaillait silencieusement. Il vit que ses joues prenaient une teinte rose au fur et à meusure que ses yeux descendaient.

" Tu veux boire quelque chose? " avait-elle murmuré la bouche sèche, pour rompre le silence.

Il avait acquiécé et s'était approché de la table. Il s'assit en face d'elle, et remarqua vite qu'elle évitait de le regarder. Elle versait du lait dans un grand verre bordeaux, et le lui tendit lorsqu'il fut plein. Leurs doigts se touchèrent, et un frisson électrique les parcourut tous les deux. Il but d'un trait son verre, la regardant toujours. Elle vida aussi le sien, et ils se levèrent en même temps. Au bas de l'escalier, elle voulut le laisser passer, mais il la pria de monter en premier.

"Non, vas-y... Fais pas de manière avec moi!" avait-elle dit en souriant, regardant toujours n'importe où que vers lui.

Il avait mis sa mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et elle avait levé les yeux vers lui, comme pour demander pourquoi il faisait çà. Il s'était approchait d'elle doucement, et elle l'avait laissé faire, la respiration de plus en plus précipitée. Elle avait commencé à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, et se geste le fit fondre. Il avait posé délicatement sa main droite sur sa hanche et s'était penché vers elle, sans un mot. Lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, se fut comme s'il lui demandait la permission. Il pressait doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il s'était retiré lentement, et se fut à elle, à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, à placer ses mains sur ses hanches et à l'embrasser. Elle appuya un peu plus ses lèvres, et il entrouvit la bouche. Ni lui, ni elle n'avait fermé les yeux. Il lécha quelques secondes la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille, et se fut elle qui plogea sa langue dans sa bouche. Il grogna légèrement, alors que leurs langues se découvraient, et qu'il la rapprochait de lui.

Ce fut quand Ron lui lanca son oreiller à la tête, qu'il se réveilla.

" T'as pas fini de faire des rêves cochons à propos de ma soeur toi? " avait demandé le rouquin un peu irrité, mais amusé.

" Hein? " avait-il marmonné en fronçant les sourcils.

" Tu gémissais vieux! Et c'était pas de douleur si tu vois ce que je veux dire!" lui avait lancé son meilleur ami avec un clin d'oeil.

Et là, il avait failli l'embrasser. Sans doute à cause de ce stupide rêve. Dedans, elle embrassait super bien alors peut-être que son inconscient avait voulu savoir si c'était vrai. Il n'y avait que çà comme solution. Mais c'était elle qui s'apprêtait à le faire. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, et qu'il s'escuse pour lui avoir caresser la hanche de cette façon. Pendant un instant, il avait complètement oublié qu'il était avec Ginny. Un désir secret l'avait poussé vers Hermione. Il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent, et qu'ils tracent un trait sur tout çà. Voilà... C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il se promit de le faire avant d'aller se coucher.


	3. Chapter 3

°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Lui et ma meilleure amie. °°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 3: Grand changement, et une promesse qui sera

peut-être dure à tenir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lorsque Harry descendit les escaliers, il trouva Ginny et Hermione assises à la table en grande conversation. Apparemment, sa petite amie essayait de convaincre la brunette de faire quelque chose.

" Allez Mione! Chuis sûre que tu seras hyper contente après! Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu risques? Si çà ne te plaît pas, tu pourras me dire "Non, c'est pas la peine, je reste comme je suis, çà me convient très bien." " expliquait la plus jeune des Weasley avec une moue de chien battu auquel, elle le savait, très peu de personne résistait.

" Et puis... Ron se décidera peut-être à venir te voir après... Il te trouvera tellement belle qu'il se déclarera, c'est obligé! " ajouta-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

" De quoi parlez-vous?" demanda Harry en les faisant sursauter.

" Oh Harry! Tu nous as fait peur! Bof... On parle des trucs de filles... Tu sais ce que c'est..." fit sa petite amie en détournant les yeux. " Qu'est-ce que t'as? Tu fais la même tête qu'Hermione quand elles est descendue tout à l'heure..."

La brunette, qui jusque-là regardait par la fenêtre de la cuisine, se tourna brusquement pour regarder son meilleur ami. En effet, il faisait une tête... bizarre. Il la fixa quelques instants, et lui dit en secouant la tête:

" Euh... Mione, il faudra que je te parle tout à l'heure... C'est important."

" Oh!" fut sa seule réponse, tellement sa gorge était nouée. Son coeur s'était remis à battre très fort, et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprées.

" Et tu ne peux pas lui dire maintenant? " fit Ginny en froncant les sourcils.

"Serais-tu jalouse mon coeur? " répondit le jeune homme un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

" Pas du tout..." affirma-t-elle un peu trop vite pour que çà sonne juste.

" C'est çà..." murmura-t-il en la levant, et en la prenant dans ses bras. Il commenca à l'embrasser tendrement quand il lui chuchota à l'oreille: " Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille faire un tour?... Oh çà ne sera pas long! Vous pourrez reprendre votre conversation après... Juste un petit quart d'heure..."

" Dans les étages, par exemple? " demanda-t-elle innocemment en lui rendant son sourire.

" Oui, par exemple..." affirma-t-il.

"Mione, tu nous escuses... Il faut qu'on aille... Régler un problème... D'ordre... disons, privé." fit Ginny en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie. " Tu n'as cas réfléchir à ce que je t'ai proposé..."

" Ok... je vais aller voir si ta mère et les jumeaux peuvent se passer de Ron quelques minutes. " lui répondit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le jardin.

" Elle est bizarre depuis que je lui ai dit qu'on était ensemble. Comme si çà la blessait. " dit la rouquine en fronçant les sourcils, et en regardant la porte d'où venait sortir son amie.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il réfléchissait. Peut-être que c'était le cas?... Peut-être que çà la blessait de les voir ensemble? ll fallait qu'il se change les idées. Qu'il arrête de penser à tout çà. Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait lui parler, donc tout allait s'arranger, et puis, de toute façon, peut-être que l'hypothèse de Ginny n'était pas la bonne. Elle le sortit de sa rêverie en lui susurant à l'oreille:

" On y va faire ce petit tour? "

Il eut un sourire gourmand et se laissa guider dans les étages.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pendant ce temps, dans le jardin, Hermione se dirigeait vers les autres Weasley, le coeur gros. Elle avait encore envie de pleurer. Mais il fallait qu'elle se contrôle. Ce n'était pas possible... Depuis qu'elle était de retour au Terrier, c'est à dire depuis à peine deux heures, ses mouvements ne lui appartenaient plus. On aurait dit que c'était une autre personne qui était en elle. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se rappeler ce qui s'était passé, quelque part dans les étages avec Harry. Elle avait tellement pleurer pour résister, mais apparemment, ce ne serait pas sa meilleure défense. Elle était prête à tout sacrifier pour seulement entendre de sa bouche l'un de ces mots tendres qui mettaient Ginny sur un petit nuage rose. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle aurait voulu être la cadette des Weasley. Avoir le plaisir de voir ce corps qu'elle imaginait parfait sous ces vêtements, de toucher cette peau douce et tiède, pouvoir l'embrasser autant qu'elle le voudrait, et voir dans ses yeux cette lueur qu'elle avait vu dans la cuisine, lorsqu'ils s'étaient posés sur Ginny. A ce moment précis, elle aurait voulu être égoïste, avoir tout pour elle, et ne pas se soucier de ce que pensaient les autres.

Elle repensa à la proposition de Ginny. Sa meilleure amie s'était mis en tête de la relooker... Ce qui selon elle, lui attirerait les faveurs de son frère. Elle avait toujours trouvé que Ron avait un certain charme, qu'il était rieur, maladroit, mais charmeur, gentil, tendre... Il aurait été le petit ami exemplaire en fait... Surtout qu'elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle depuis leur quatrième année. Parvati lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle l'année dernière, et il avait réfusé catégoriquement. En voyant son air offensé, il s'était escusé, et lui avait expliqué que son coeur était déjà pris, et qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir avec une autre fille à cause de çà... L'indienne avait alors jeté un regard haineux vers Hermione qui les regardait du coin de l'oeil, de l'autre côté de la salle commune. Ron était revenu vers elle, les oreilles et les joues en feux, et n'avait pas prononcé un mot de la soirée. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait été contente qu'il ait refusé de sortir avec Parvati. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas cette fille, mais elle avait été soulagé. Donc si elle acceptait la proposition de Ginny, elle aura peut-être la chance qu'il vienne la voir, et qu'il lui dirait tout ce qu'il a sur le coeur, depuis presque trois ans. Et elle accepterait de sortir avec lui... Elle savait que l'amitié pouvait se changer en amour... Cà avait été le cas avec Harry... C'était encore récent, mais c'était bel et bien présent. Alors pourquoi pas avec Ron?... S'il disait les mots qu'elle veut entendre... C'était mal dans un certain sens... Elle le savait. Mais pour s'enlever Harry de la tête, elle était prête à tout tenter.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un cri de Madame Weasley:

" CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ETRE AUSSI MALADROIT! RENTRE A LA MAISON DE SUITE! "

Ron apparut à l'angle de la maison, rouge comme une tomate en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il n'avait pas vu sa meilleure amie qui l'observait d'un air amusé au milieu du chemin.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? " lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

" Comment çà "encore" ?... Oh! c'est juste que Maman venait de finir de mettre les gnomes dans un sac, chose qu'elle faisait depuis que Papa est parti, c'est à dire une heure de l'après-midi, et que comme elle avait le dos tourné, je jouais un peu avec ton chat... et en lui courant après, ben... j'ai trébuché sur le sac qui s'est renversé... et tous les gnomes se sont dispersés dans le jardin en tirant la langue à ma mère, et en faisant une danse grotesque... " lui expliqua-t-il en soupirant.

" Toi?... Jouer avec Pattenrond ? " fit-elle étonnée, souriant toujours.

" Ben tu sais... Je préfère m'amuser avec lui que courir après des gnomes... " avait-il ajouté en souriant à son tour. " Comment vas-tu toi? "

" Cà va... un peu lasse... " lui répondit Hermione, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de la maison.

" Alors t'es au courant?... Pour Ginny et Harry?... Ils sortent ensemble... Et comme si çà suffisait pas, ils ont déjà couché ensemble... La dernière fois, il gémissait dans son sommeil... " lui raconta le rouquin en faisant la grimace.

" Ils sont montés dans les étages... " murmura-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

" Oh ben ils font çà trois fois par jour en moyenne... Toujours quand il est l'heure de se mettre à table! Il pourrait pas se retenir un peu non? " grogna-t-il en entrant après Hermione. " En tout cas, chuis vraiment content que tu sois là... Je ne vais plus m'ennuyer comme çà... Tu... tu m'as manquée... "

" Toi aussi... " murmura-t-elle les joues légèrement roses. " Tu sais ce que m'a proposé Ginny?... De me relooker! T'en penses quoi? Je prends le risque ou pas? "

" Un jean taille basse ultra moulant avec un dos nu blanc légèrement décolleté... Les cheveux relevés un peu négligemment et un léger maquillage... Ouais, c'est sûr que c'est à voir..." souffla-t-il les yeux brillants posés sur elle.

Il la détailla scrupuleusement, et çà la rendit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il venait de lui dire comment il aimerait la voir. C'était décidé! Elle se ferait relooker par Ginny... Si çà pouvait lui faire plaisir, et s'il pouvait en même temps lui enlever Harry de la tête, elle le ferait.

" Donc, je vais prendre le risque..." dit-elle en lui souriant.

" Hein?... Euh... Ben c'est toi qui vois... Si t'as envie ou pas... Tu sais quand Ginny relook quelqu'un, c'est radical! On a l'impression d'avoir une autre personne en face de soi... Crois-moi! Elle a réussi à convaincre une de ses copines de Poufsouffle, et... waw! " fit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent de légers gémissements qui provenaient de la pièce au dessus de la cuisine. Ron écarquilla les yeux, rouge comme une brique, mais çà n'était rien en comparaison avec ses oreilles, signe qu'il allait bientôt se mettre en colère. La respiration sacadée, il jeta un regard furieux vers le plafond, et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers l'escalier. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de le retenir, qu'elle l'entendit hurler:

" NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? DANS LA CHAMBRE DE PAPA ET MAMAN ! GINNY SORT DE LA DESUITE ! VOUS POUVEZ PAS ETRE PLUS DISCRETS NON ? ON A TOUT ENTENDU AVEC HERMIONE ! HEUREUSEMENT QUE MAMAN EST ENCORE DANS LE JARDIN ! T'AURAIS PAS PU L'EMMENER DANS TA CHAMBRE NON ! "

Hermione entendit des buits des pas précipités au dessus de sa tête... Et entendit vaguement la voix de Ginny qui criait après Ron en montant dans sa chambre. Des pas descendaient les escaliers... Et ce n'était ni Ron, ni Ginny puis qu'elle les entendaient encore... Et ce qu'elle redoutait arriva. Harry déboula dans la cuisine, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, reboutonnant son pentalon.

" Je lui avais dit qu'on allait nous entendre, si on le faisait dans la chambre de ses parents... Elle m'a pas écouté. " dit-il avec un sourire.

Mais la brunette ne rigolait pas du tout. Elle avait plutôt l'air blessé, et en colère. Elle fronca les sourcils, et croisa les bras en travers sa poitrine.

" Je t'en prie! Me fais pas la morale ok?... Je voulais aller dans sa chambre, et elle m'a dit: "Oui, mais si Hermione entrait?", alors je lui ai demandé si elle ne voulait pas aller dans ma chambre... et elle m'a répondu: " Oui, mais si Ron entrait? ", alors elle m'a dit qu'on allait aller dans la chambre de ses parents..." lui explqiua-t-il mal à l'aise.

"Qu'est- ce que tu voulais me dire? " demanda-t-elle agressivement.

Il fronca les sourcils à son tour et répondit:

" Je voulais m'escuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure... Quand on était tous les deux dans la chambre... J'aurais jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait. Cà ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets. "

" Très bien... Moi aussi je voulais m'escuser pour mon comportement... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je dois être tellement en manque que je me jette sur le premier venu, même si c'est mon meilleur ami, et qu'il est fou amoureux de ma meilleure amie... Mais çà va bientôt changer... J'ai décidé de donner une chance à Ron... Il me faut juste le temps pour lui parler. Quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, je me suis rendu compte que mon coeur battait plus vite que d'habitude, et j'avais qu'une envie, c'était qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il m'embrasse... J'ai même voulu être Ginny... Euh... parce qu'elle le voit tous les jours et pas moi... Mais maintenant que je suis là..." rajouta-t-elle rapidement.

Il la fixait attentivement. Cette nouvelle le prenait de court, et son coeur avait raté un battement lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait laisser une chance à Ron. Il se sentit tout à coup bizarre... Comme s'il était jaloux... mais pourquoi?... Ses deux meilleurs amis allaient sortir ensemble, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait leur souhaiter de mieux...

" Alors tu t'es décidée?... Félicitation... Parvati va t'étripper... " dit-il d'un ton détâché en détournant le regard.

" Eh bien tant pis! Elle a tenté sa chance, il lui a dit: "non", parce qu'il était amoureux d'une autre fille... Et je sais que c'est moi... Cà fait longtemps que je m'en doutais, mais tout à l'heure j'ai eu confirmation... Je lui ai demandé si çà serait bien si je me faisais relooker par Ginny, et il a eu un air rêveur, et m'a dit comment il aimerait me voir. Et c'est faisable... C'est pas vulgaire... Et je veux lui faire plaisir. " avait répondu Hermione sur le même ton.

" Mmmm... C'est vrai que Ginny fait des merveilles... " murmura-t-il.

Ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier qui indiquaient que Ron et Ginny descendaient d'un pas décidé. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine aussi rouge l'un que l'autre. La jeune fille avait attaché vite fait ses cheveux, et paraissait furieuse. Elle portait la fameuse salopette rose, et un débardeur violet.

" A croire qu'elle la met dès qu'ils viennent de coucher ensemble..." pensa Hermione avec amertume.

" Ginny, j'ai réfléchi à ta proposition... J'en ai parlé avec Ron, et il m'a donné une idée... Donc j'accepte." lui dit-elle avec un sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

" Oh! C'est cool... Chuis trop contente... On s'y met après manger... Ou plutôt non, on va s'y mettre de suite, j'ai pas faim. " annonça-t-elle en regardant son frère de travers.

Les deux filles montèrent dans leur chambre. Ginny faisait que glousser, et une fois arrivées, elle fit assoir Hermione sur son lit. Elle prit la chaise de son bureau, et la posa en face d'elle, avec à la main un parchemin et une plume. Hermione la regardait faire avec amusement. Elle prenait vraiment à coeur sa tâche.

" Bon... alors... par quoi commençons-nous?... As-tu une idée au moins? Ou tu te remets complètement à moi? " lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton professionnel.

" Ton frère m'a donné une idée... Je veux descendre transformée..." lui expliqua Hermione en s'installant confortablement sur le matelas moelleux.

" Mon frère?... Alors çà y est?... Tu t'es décidée à aller le voir?... WAW ! C'EST GENIAL ! EN PLUS D'ETRE MA MEILLEURE AMIE, TU VAS DEVENIR MA SOEUR ! " hurla Ginny en sautant comme une puce.

" Chuuuuut... pas si fort! Ils vont nous entendre! " s'écria Hermione rouge comme une pivoine.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait te voir porter? " lui demanda la rouquine, après s'être calmée, avec un grand sourire.

" Oh! Jean ultra moulant, avec un dos nu blanc, les cheveux négligemment attachés, et une pointe de maquillage... " récita sa meilleure amie.

" Boh... Il n'est pas difficile! J'ai tout ici... On va s'occuper de çà ce soir, et demain, je demanderai à Maman si elle ne peut pas nous aider pour arrager ta garde robe... On va rajouter quelques fantaisies, et le tour sera joué! Il sera dans ta poche!... Mais Mione... Va falloir que tu t'habitues à mettre un truc dont les garçons raffolent... Un string! " lui conseilla Ginny sur un ton faussement navré. Elle savait que la brunette n'aimait pas ce genre de sous-vêtements.

" Ooooooh! C'est obligé ? " gémit-elle en faisant la grimace.

" C'est pas "obligé", mais c'est conseillé... mais t'en as jamais mis! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? Tu sens rien je t'assure! " la rassura la rouquine en se levant pour se diriger vers son armoire. " Regarde... Et c'est beaucoup plus joli... " La jeune fille tenait dans ses mains un string blanc, classique.

" Je dois le mettre maintenant? " fit Hermione tandis que Ginny était revenue farfouiller dans son armoire.

La jeune fille s'arrêta tout à coup. Elle se tourna lentement vers sa meilleure amie la bouche légèrement ouverte.

" Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que Ron qui a pris ce tic d'ouvrir la bouche... " dit-elle amusée.

" Ben, faut dire que je pensais pas que çà serait aussi facile de te faire accepter l'idée de porter un string... Faut vraiment que tu te sois rendu compte que Ron était l'homme de ta vie... " lui expliqua Ginny, tout en prenant des affaires dans l'armoire.

Elle revint auprès d'Hermione avec trois pentalons, quatre dos nus, un soutient-george blanc sans bretelle, ainsi qu'une grande boîte en bois et des tongues. Elle déposa le tout à côté de sa meilleure amie, et la fit lever.

" Bon... C'est parti. D'abord, on va choisir, après, tu essayeras, et après, on s'occupera de tes cheveux, et enfin, la touche finale: le maquillage... T'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas abuser. T'es prête? Ok... Opération "Chasse à l'homme roux"!" s'écria-t-elle, sur le pied de guerre.

Elles éclatèrent de rire, et Ginny commença à étaler les pentalons et les tops. Elle lui conseilla le plus foncé qui la mettrait plus en valeur. Un jean bleu marine, simple, taille basse, avec de légères pattes d'éléphant. Les coutures étaient blanches, et Madame Weasley avait cousu un petit coeur sur la chose droite avant. Ce fut pour Hermione un coup de coeur. Ginny lui conseilla de prendre le dos nu qui s'attachait sur la nuque, assez décolleté en V. Il était un peu court, on appercevrait un peu de sa peau, ce qui lui donnerait un charme en plus. La brunette protesta: elle n'aimait pas trop s'exiber, mais comme Ginny commençait à se renfrogner, elle s'empressa d'accepter. Par chance, elles avaient la même taille de bonnet pour le soutien-george, mais ce qui embêta quelque peu Hermione, c'était le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de bretelles... Son amie fit les gros yeux, et commençait à perdre patience. Mais après lui avoir expliqué qu'avec çà, c'était dans la poche, elle se laissa convaincre. Après tout, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle sorte avec Ron pour oublier Harry.

" Allez! Habille-toi! Et n'oublie pas!... C'est un conseil... " lui dit Ginny en lui tendant le string qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Hermione soupira, et saisit l'objet de mauvaise foi. Elle demanda à Ginny de sortir, pour qu'elle puisse avoir la surprise une fois habillée.

" Euh... Non, moi je préfère pas... Parce que les garçons, à mon avis sont dans leur chambre, c'est à dire la pièce à côté à écouter tout ce qu'on dit, et s'ils entendent que j'ouvre la porte, ils vont se précipiter ici, donc... T'as pas le choix ma vieille! " fit la rouquine, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

La brunette n'eut pas le choix, en effet. Elle se déhabilla en hate, parce qu'elle était un peu pudique, même devant sa meilleure amie, prit d'une main hésitante le string posé sur le pantalon, et le mit. Elle enfila le jean, le bandeau, et enfin elle demanda à Ginny de lui nouer son top.

" Alors?... " demanda-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

" C'est moi qui devrais te dire çà! " fit son amie d'un air concentré et critique.

" Ben c'est vrai, t'as raison! C'est pas si terrible que çà de porter un string!... Mais bon, c'est pas çà que je voulais dire!... Comment chuis? " redemanda-t-elle d'un ton anxieux.

" On verra çà après les dernières touches... Assies-toi! Je vais te maquiller." lui ordonna-t-elle en tapotant la chaise.

Après un trait de eye-leiner, un fard à paupière légèrement rosé, une touche de gloss, Ginny s'attaqua aux cheveux de son amie, et au bout d'une demi-heure à se battre avec, elle décida d'appeler sa mère, par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin, et elle arriva à la rescousse. Elle donna à Hermione un shampooing pour lisser ses cheveux et lui conseilla de ne pas trop en abuser. Un lavage de cheveux plus tard, la brunette se sentait comme déguisée pour Halloween. Elle enfila les tongues blanches de Ginny, et se posta au milieu de la chambre.

" Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire Mione: WAW! Tu es subblime... Il va même falloir que je fasse gaffe qu'Harry ne te dévisage pas trop... Je pourrais même être jalouse... Je suis très fière de moi! Tu es ma meilleure création! " dit-elle un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. " Allez ma grande! Direction la cuisine! Ils doivent manger à cette heure-ci."

Lorsqu'elles furent à quelques marches de la cuisine, Ginny se retourna vers son amie, et lui dit qu'elle voulait la présenter. Hermione marmonna, mais en bonne crème, acquiéça. Elle descendit rapidement les marches, et déclara:

"Votre attention s'il vous plaît... Vous vous souvenez d'Hermione avant?... La voici maintenant! Ron, essaye de ne pas trop ouvrir la bouche... "

D'un pas mal assuré, Hermione arriva dans la cuisine, où tout le monde, même Monsieur et Madame Weasley, la regarda bouche bée. Ron était tellement abasourdi, qu'on aurait dit un poisson qui sortait de l'eau, les yeux exhorbités. Les jumeaux sifflèrent, et Harry la dévorait des yeux. Devant tant d'attention, elle se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux.

" Hermione! Ma chérie, tu es splendide! " s'exclama Mme Weasley avec un grand sourire.

" Un canon..." souffla Ron qui n'avait toujours pas réalisé.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Harry. Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé comment il trouvait sa meilleure amie à ce moment-là, il n'aurait pas su le dire par des mots, il n'y en avait aucun pour lui. Même "canon", pour lui était un euphémisme. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques dixièmes de secondes, et il préféra détourner les yeux et se concentrer sur Ginny qui venait de s'assoir sur ses genoux, en enlaçant son cou. Elle allait l'embrasser, quand son père lui fit une réflexion, comme quoi ils étaient à table, et qu'elle pouvait bien attendre d'être seule avec lui pour faire ce genre de chose. Elle marmonna des choses incompréhensibles, et s'assit à côté de lui, boudeuse.

" C'est pour toi qu'elle a fait çà, Ron! " dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'il n'avait toujours détâché les yeux de son amie, qui était restée debout, au bas des marches.

" Hein? " répondit le rouquin sans changer de position.

" Ginny! Je t'en prie! " supplia Hermione en s'empourprant. "Je... je pourrais te parler tout à l'heure Ron?... S'il te plaît... "

Les Weasley se regardèrent d'un air sous-entendu, et attendèrent la réponse de Ron, qui était devenu le centre de leur attention.

" Oh! Ouais... si tu veux... sur la colline... " balbutia-t-il tout rouge.

La fin du repas arriva vite, et tout le monde avait hate que ces deux-là partent, et savoir s'ils allaient oser savouer leurs sentiments. Lorsque Ron et Hermione quittèrent la cuisine, Madame Weasley se tourna vers les jumaux:

" Fred! George! Vous avez toujours vos Oreilles à Rallonge? "

Les deux se regardèrent, choqués.

" Euh... Ouais, on en a deux ou trois paires en haut, le reste, c'est à la boutique... Tu ne veux pas t'en servir au moins? " demanda Fred en rétrécissant ses yeux, d'un air suspicieux.

" Bien sûr que si! Sinon on ne saura jamais comment çà s'est passé! Depuis le temps que mon petit Ronnie attend ce moment, je veux être à ses côtés... Allez! Dépêchez-vous! " leur dit-elle en les poussant vers l'escalier.

" Maman! Ce que tu veux faire, c'est les espionner, et ils n'aimeront pas çà! " fit George en secouant la tête.

" Arrêtez de me sermonner, j'en suis sûre que c'est ce que vous alliez faire! De votre chambre, on voit très bien la colline!... Mais... C'est vrai çà! De votre chambre, on voit très bien la colline! Cà sera plus facile, je les surveillerai comme çà! Allez Arthur! Dans la chambre de Fred et George! "

Ils se précipitèrent dans les étages, et découvrirent que Harry et Ginny avaient déjà eu la même idée avant eux. Ils étaient littéralement collés à la fenêtre, et Ginny marmonnait à propos d'un truc qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux? " demanda Mme Weasley les sourcils froncés.

" Et vous? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? On veut savoir comment çà va se passer! Où est-ce que vous avez mis les Oreilles à Rallonge vous?" demanda Ginny en s'adressant aux jumeaux, tandis que ses parents se précipitaient sur la fenêtre.

" Ne pousse pas Molly! " s'écria Arthur Weasley, alors que sa femme se tortillait dans tous les sens pour voir où serait le meilleur angle d'espionnage.

" Où çà en est Harry ? " demanda-t-elle surexitée, en ne prêtant pas attention à son mari.

" Je ne sais pas trop... Ron regarde ses chaussures depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, et Hermione marche dans tous les sens... Elle est nerveuse. " dit-il avec un sourire.

" C'est çà que vous cherchiez? " demanda George avec trois paires d' Oreilles à Rallonge.

" OUI! " s'écria Madame Weasley toute exitée. " Dépêchez-vous! Ouvrez-moi ces fenêtres, et déroulez-moi ces Oreilles à Rallonge! "

Harry ouvrit les fenêtres et les jumaux déroulèrent leur trésor. Leur mère leur arracha littéralement des mains une paire, et la porta à son oreille. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle murmura " Ooooooh... " avec un sourire attendri. Monsieur Weasley se pencha aussitôt vers elle pour entendre ce qu'il se passait, alors que les jumeaux se disputaient pour savoir qui allaient avoir la paire les cinq premières minutes. Harry laissa Ginny écoutait, et l'entendait pouffer de rire de temps à autre. Lui, observait ce qui se passait, les mains dans les poches, l'air indifférent, alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se passait sur la colline.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione essayait de trouver les mots pour faire comprendre à Ron qu'elle voulait lui donner une chance. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la cuisine, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, attendant patiemment qu'elle fasse son récit.

" Voilà... Ron, je t'ai demandé si je pouvais te parler en privé, parce que... euh... Chais vraiment pas comment te dire çà... Cà fait des années qu'avec Harry, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis... Je vous aime énormément tous les deux, tu le sais çà hein?... Mais récemment, j'ai découvert que... c'était pas ce que je voulais..."

A ce moment-là, Ron l'avait regardée d'un air épouvanté, et commençait à regretter de l'avoir suivie. C'était pour çà qu'elle l'avait fait venir? Pour lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui comme meilleur ami? Il avait baissé les yeux, de peur de sentir les larmes menaçant de tomber, et il ne voulait surtout pas pleurer devant elle.

" Euh non! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je... t'aime beaucoup... mais... je..." balbutia Hermione en faisant les cent pas.

Elle s'arrêta en face de lui, lui prit lentement le visage. Ce qu'elle vit lui brisa le coeur. Des larmes contenues. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire les seuls mots qu'elle s'était juré de ne jamais dire à la légère. Pour elle, ces trois mots, représentaient énormément, et elle voulait être sûre d'être amoureuse avant de pouvoir les prononcer. Une fois, elle avait voulu les dire à Ginny pour lui prouver son amitié, mais les mots s'étaient coïncés dans sa gorge. Elle s'approcha de lui, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, et se maudit de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses sentiments. Si elle aurait eu ce pouvoir, elle choisirait de tomber amoureuse de lui en cet instant, pendant que le soleil se couchait, qu'il la regardait avec adoration et crainte. Elle mit ses mains sur ses épaules, se leva sur la pointe des pieds et pausa ses lèvres sur les siennes quelques instants. Il lui rendit son baiser mais ne bougea pas. Elle lui fit un timide sourire, et commença à descendre doucement la colline.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, soupira, et se tourna vers le lac. La fille qu'il aimait le plus sur cette Terre venait de l'embrasser, et ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, était une douleur à la poitrine. Comme s'il sentait que ce qu'elle venait de dire et de faire, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment voulu. Il s'assit par terre, releva ses genoux à la hauteur de son menton, et regarda le coucher du soleil, plongé dans ses pensées.

Hermione courrait à présent vers la maison, et pleura pour la troisième fois, au moins de la journée. Elle pensait vraiment être assez forte pour pouvoir lui dire " Je t'aime." Ou ne serait-ce lui demander de sortir avec elle, les mots seraient venus plus tard. Pendant tout le temps qu'elle était restée avec lui, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être là avec Harry. Elle avait si peur de ne pas savoir lutter contre son coeur... Elle décida de marcher un peu avant de rentrer, et lorsqu'elle se décida à le faire, la nuit était presque tombée. En contournant la maison des Weasley, elle apperçut une silhouette, à la porte de la cuisine.

" Tu ne sors pas avec lui?... Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais." dit une voix masculine chaude, qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Les battements de son coeur redoublèrent de violence.

" Harry... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? " demanda-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

" Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question... " murmura-t-il en l'observant.

" Oh... euh... Il t'a raconté?... Je ne crois pas être prête pour lui dire çà... Mais je suis décidée à lui dire! Je le ferai! " assura la jeune fille.

" On vous a écouté de la chambre des jumeaux... Madame Weasley voulait à tout prix savoir ce que vous allez vous dire... " lâcha-t-il une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Hermione sentit ses joues sempourprer. Tout le monde les avait espionner! Ils avaient dû la prendre pour une vraie cruche.

" Madame Weasley pense que d'ici la rentrée, vous serez ensemble. " lui expliqua-t-il voyant son silence.

Elle avait subitement chaud tout à coup. Elle voulait à tout prix monter dans sa chambre, mais elle n'osait pas passer devant lui. Tout à coup, elle le vit s'approcher d'elle. Elle étouffa un cri, et retint sa respiration. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'approche trop... Il ne fallait pas... ll lui caressa le bras droit, et la réaction fut immédiate... Elle frissonna, et se maudit aussitôt. ll la détailla intensément, et elle ne pouvait pas détâcher ses yeux de ce regard émeraude. ll lui prit la taille et la rapprocha un peu plus de lui, la respiration légèrement plus bruyante. Il approcha son pouce de ses lèvres, et les caressa quelques instants. Il se pencha sur le côté, et elle sentit qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur son cou. Elle retint sa respiration et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue sur sa peau, elle le poussa violemment le souffle court. Elle le regarda, troublée et... se jeta sur lui. Elle l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, se délectant de la chaleur de sa bouche, de la danse qu'exécutaient leurs langues, et lorsqu'il grogna en la collant un peu plus à lui, comme dans un rêve, elle rompit soudain le contact, les lèvres meurtries par le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Ils se regardèrent, troublés, haletants, quand la lumière de la cuisine s'alluma, et qu'ils apperçurent Ginny, qui était apparut sur le seuil de l'escalier, en chemise de nuit. Elle les observa quelques instants et leur demanda:

" Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? "


	4. Chapter 4

°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Lui et ma meilleure amie. °°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 4: Une fin de vacances mouvementée.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry se détourna un instant, encore troublé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, se raccla la gorge, risqa un cou d'oeil vers Hermione qui était pétrifiée, et fixait Ginny, haletante. ll ferma un instant les yeux afin de reprendre ses esprits, souffla et se retourna vers sa petite amie, le plus naturellement du monde. ll lui fit un sourire mal assuré et lui dit:

" On discutait... Je voulais savoir comment çà s'était passé avec Ron... Comme il est monté complètement abattu dans sa chambre, je me disais qu'avec Hermione, j'aurais peut-être des chances de savoir pourquoi... "

Ginny l'écoutait à peine. Son attention était retenue par Hermione qui la fixait toujours depuis qu'elle était apparut. Elle s'approcha d'elle à pas lents, et quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle murmura gravement:

" Vous vous êtes embrassés..."

" Qu... quoi?" fit la brunette sur le même ton en détournant enfin les yeux.

" Vous vous êtes embrassés! Je le sais, je vous ai vus!... Et puis... tu verrais l'état de tes lèvres! T'as pas dû y aller de mains mortes! " répéta la rouquine en observant ses réactions.

" Je... je vais tout t'expliquer... je... " balbutia Hermione complètement paniquée.

" Oh c'est pas la peine! Ca ne me regarde pas! Mais quand il est rentré, je savais bien que quelque chose avait changé... Mais j'ai pas remarqué que ses lèvres étaient gonfflées, à lui... " fit Ginny, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

" Mais... de quoi tu parles? " demanda son amie perdue.

Harry décida d'intervenir, avant qu'elle ne fasse une gaffe, et prit Ginny dans ses bras. Cette dernière qui allait demander de quoi parlait Hermione, détourna son attention, et pouffa de rire quand son petit ami la chatouilla.

" Tu vas pas arrêter avec tes blablas?... Laisse-lui le temps de réaliser... " lui dit-il en posant des yeux brûlants sur Hermione.

Celle-ci se sentit rougir, et préféra s'éclipser avant que Ginny ne s'apperçoive qu'il y avait quelque chose. Ce qu'elle avait craint quelques minutes auparavant. Après un rapide bonsoir, elle gravit les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, se déshabilla rapidement, et s'emmitouffla comme un chat dans sa couette. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se calme. Qu'elle reprenne son souffle et qu'elle analyse tout çà.

La soirée avait très bien commencé. Elle se sentait si bien après son relooking, elle était certaine de faire des ravages... Elle avait prit son courrage à deux mains, elle s'était promis que le soir, quand elle se coucherait, elle serait heureuse parce qu'elle sortirait avec Ron. Mais là avait commencé le fiasco... Elle avait été incapable de prononcer une phrase cohérente quand ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux sur la colline. Il avait dû la prendre pour une demeurée, incapable de s'exprimer correctement. Et par dessus tout, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, ce qui ne l'avait pas aidé. Elle l'avait embrassé... Mais elle avait espéré qu'il l'approfondisse, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, pour qu'elle oublie qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, il y avait Harry, pour qui son coeur commencait à battre plus vite, rien qu'à penser son nom... Le soleil s'était couché, elle avait encore une fois beaucoup pleuré, et quand elle s'était décidée à rentrer, elle l'avait vu, sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés, et si beau... Son coeur en avait bondi de joie. La façon dont il l'avait regardé, quand il s'était approché d'elle... Elle avait su à ce moment-là qu'elle était perdue. Elle espérait encore lui résister, mais après ce qu'il venait de se passait ce soir, çà serait beaucoup plus difficile. Elle ferma les yeux pour se rappeler tous les plus infimes moments de la scène... Il lui avait caressé le bras, l'avait prise par la taille, rapprochée de lui, avait porté son pouce à ses lèvres... Elle refit doucement le même geste... S'était penché, et lui avait embrassé le cou... A cette pensée, elle eut la chair de poule, et frissonna de plaisir. Sa langue avait touché sa peau, et un éclair de conscience l'avait traversée... Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'abandonne, c'était le copain de sa meilleure amie... Mais pourquoi la torturait-il ainsi?... Elle l'avait observé, lui aussi, mais d'une façon si... intense... qu'elle mit sa conscience de côté, juste pour un moment d'abandon. Elle s'était jetée sur lui sans retenue, et il avait ouvert immédiatement sa bouche, accueillant sa langue avec délectation. Le baiser qu'ils avaient alors échangé était bestial... sauvage... avec une telle sensualité! Beaucoup mieux que si cela avait été un rêve. Et le pire, même si elle savait très bien que c'était mal, qu'ils avaient fait une erreur qui ne devait absolument pas se reproduire, elle n'avait qu'une envie, aller le rejoindre et se jeter encore une fois sur lui. Mais elle ne le ferait plus. Avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte au pays des songes, elle se jura qu'elle ferait tout pour ne pas que çà se reproduise, sinon, elle serait obligée de dire à Ginny qu'elles étaient folles amoureuses du même garçon.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry et Ginny discutaient dans la cuisine. Ou plutôt, commencaient à se disputer, parce que Ginny avait remarqué que son copain avait le goût de son gloss, alors qu'elle était persuadée ne pas en avoir mis de la journée. La seule qui en avait mis étant Hermione.

" Ecoute ma puce... Tu vas pas te mettre en colère pour çà... Je te dis que tu en avais tout à l'heure. Tu en as peut-être mis vite fait, et tu ne t'en rappelles pas, c'est tout!" essayait de persuader Harry, et fallait dire qu'il était très fort à ce jeu. Surtout avec Ginny. Elle le croyait toujours sur parole.

" Bon ok... Mais je voulais te dire un truc Harry... J'ai pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout aimé comment t'as reluqué Hermione toute la soirée. Si tu crois que je t'ai pas vu quand on était en train de les observer dans la chambre des jumeaux! Tu faisais celui à qui çà ne faisait ni chaud ni froid, mais je voyais très bien que tu serrais les dents. Et quand je l'ai annoncée... Tu la dévorais littéralement des yeux! Je commençais à me poser des questions! Je ne veux pas te perdre... Je ne veux pas non plus la perdre... Vous êtes les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi... Et si je découvrais que quelque chose se passait entre vous deux... Le moindre petit truc... La moindre attirence... Cà me rendrait folle! " lui dit-elle au bord des larmes.

" Mais non! Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore t'imaginer?... Il n'y aura jamais rien entre elle et moi... Jamais rien... A part de l'amitié... Cà n'ira jamais plus loin... " souffla-t-il troublé.

On aurait dit qu'il souhaitait se convaincre lui-même... Qu'il ne parlait pas à Ginny, mais à lui-même. Parce qu'au fond de lui, quelque part, il savait bien que ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Ils s'étaient embrassés, et il avait apprécié beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Sa conscience aurait dû l'arrêter, mais il l'avait rapproché de lui, désireux de l'embrasser encore et encore. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à Ginny à ce moment-là... Comme un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il avait été guidé par un désir beaucoup plus fort que sa volonté. Et s'il s'écoutait à ce moment même, il inventerait une histoire pour monter, et serait aller voir Hermione vite fait, avant que Ginny n'aille dans sa chambre, pour lui demander de le rejoindre dans la salle de bains ou à un autre endroit. Il désirait sa meilleure amie... Depuis qu'il l'avait vue quelques heures plus tôt, il la désirait comme un fou. Cà faisait plusieurs temps qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose, mais il n'avait jamais su quoi... Mais là, il en était certain. Il était amoureux de Ginny, mais désirait sa meilleure amie. ll fallait que çà lui passe. Qu'il oublie qu'il avait embrassé ses lèvres, qu'il avait caressé sa peau, qu'il l'avait même goutté, et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour recommencer. Il avait fait l'amour avec Ginny en pensant à Hermione. Il avait voulu échappé aux pulsions qui l'assaillaient, désiré un autre corps, le seul qui n'ait jamais connu, mais rien à faire. Il s'était donné comme jamais en pensant à une autre. La culpabilité le prit soudain à la gorge, et il eut du mal à respirer.

" Ginny... Désolé ma puce, chuis fatigué... On oublie tout çà, ok? " lui dit-il sans la regarder dans les yeux.

" Oui mon amour... Mais avant de monter, je veux que tu me dises un truc... " lui demanda-t-elle, en se serrant contre lui.

" Quoi?... "

" Dis-moi que tu m'aimes... " fit-elle, boudeuse.

" Je... je t'aime mon coeur..." murmura-t-il. Il lâcha et monta vite les escaliers pour s'engouffrer dans son lit, et réfléchir afin de trouver une solution à ce qui lui arrivait.

Cà faisait des heures et des heures qu'il tournait et retournait dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arracher le visage d'Hermione de la tête. Et plus il y pensait, plus son corps réagissait. ll fallait trouver une solution, mais laquelle?... Il en avait bien eu une, mais elle était radicale, et çà éveillerait les soupçons s'il la mettait à exécution. L'éviter au maximum, et lui parler au minimum. Etre toujours son meilleur ami, mais un meilleur ami distant. Ginny lui avait fait une peur bleue lorsqu'elle avait parlé d'Hermione. C'est vrai qu'elle le connaissait très bien, et qu'elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il lui avait ouvert son coeur, et elle voulait y régner en maîtresse, même évincer sa meilleure amie. Elle avait été jalouse pour quelque chose qu'il avait voulu lui cacher. Donc pour ne pas perdre ni Ginny, ni Hermione, il prendrait ses distances, quoi que çà lui en coûte.

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, ils s'évitèrent effectivement. Ils ne se disaient plus que "Bonjour, çà va?", "Oui et toi?" " Ouais...", et "Bonne nuit" le soir. Personne ne faisait attention à eux. Madame Weasley était dans tous ses états, comme tous les ans lorsque la rentrée à Poudlard approchait. Il lui arrivait même de se lever de table en plein milieu du repas, pour vérifier une fois de plus la liste qu'elle s'était faite des affaires que ses enfants devaient à tout prix emporter à l'école. Une fois, elle avait même demandé à Ron de bien regarder si ses livres étaient bien de la même édition que ceux d'Harry et d'Hermione, et qu'il y avait bien le même nombre de pages, la septième année étant la plus difficile et la plus importante de sa scolarité à l'école des sorciers.

Ginny, elle, était à nouveau sur son petit nuage, lançant des regards en coin qu'elle espérait neutre, lorsque Harry et Hermione se disaient bonjour. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un doute sur leur attitude. Depuis qu'elle avait fait des repproches à Harry sur sa façon de se comporter par rapport à sa meilleure amie, il ne lui parlait pratiquement plus, ce qui avait l'air de leur convenir à tous deux. Mais sa relation avec la brunette était redevenue comme avant, et elle en était très heureuse. Elle avait réussi à lui faire faire une liste de vêtements qu'elle aurait aimé porter, et l'avait discrètement glissé dans la main de sa mère après, lui demandant de l'envoyer à la boutique de prêt-à-porter sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Quelques jours plus tard, trois hiboux étaient arrivés chez les Weasley. Deux avec les paquets, et un troisième qui venait de l'école. Ginny, qui savait que son amie dormait encore, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir l'enveloppe qui contenait quelque chose de plus dur que d'habitude.

" HERMIOOOOOOOOOONE! VITE! REVEILLE-TOI ! TU ES PREFETE-EN-CHEF! " avait hurlé la rouquine toute exitée. Elle avait gravi les marches en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, et était entrée dans la chambre comme une furie, avec l'insigne de préfete-en-chef à la main, et la lettre du professeur Mc Gonagall.

" Quoi? " avait-elle marmonné en émergeant de sa couhette.

" TU ES PREFETE-EN -CHEF ! " avait répété Ginny sans changer de ton. " LES GARCONS ! LES GARCONS VENEZ VITE ! MAMAN ! MAMAN T'ES OU ? "

Tout le monde était arrivé, curieux de savoir pourquoi Ginny faisait autant de bruit de bon matin. Harry et Ron étaient encore en pyjama, Fred arriva seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain, et son frère avec une brosse à dents dans les mains, la bouche pleine de dentifrice. Madame Weasley débarqua quelques minutes plus tard, le visage parsemé de terre, signe qu'elle était repartie en guerre contre les gnomes du jardin.

" HERMIONE EST PREFETE-EN-CHEF ! C'EST PAS MERVEILLEUX TOUT CA ? DITES-LUI QUELQUE CHOSE ! FELICITEZ-LA ! " hurlait Ginny au bord de l'hystérie. Sa mère la regarda comme si elle avait besoin d'un rendez-vous à Ste-Mangouste.

Les jumeaux s'étaient approchés d'Hermione qui avait à présent son insigne dans les mains ainsi que la lettre de félicitation de sa directrice de maison, un air d'incrédulité sur le visage. Ils la félicitèrent rapidement, et déclarèrent qu'heureusement ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard, parce qu'avec une préfète-en-chef comme elle, ils auraient été renvoyé en moins de deux, vu les coups qu'ils faisaient tous les ans, ce qui leur valut un regard de reproche de sa part, ainsi que de celle de leur mère. Après qu'ils se furent éclipsés avec celle-ci, qui avait fait autant que ses fils et l'avait serré dans ses bras quelques instants sous le regard dégoûté de Ron, elle avait expliqué qu'il lui fallait retourner à la chasse aux gnomes avant le retour de Monsieur Weasley. Les quatre s'étaient donc retrouvés tous seuls, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione au Terrier.

" Ben qu'est-ce que vous attendez vous deux? Faîtes-lui la bise au moins! Vous n'êtes pas fier que votre meilleure amie ait obtenu le plus haut poste des élèves de Poudlard? " demanda Ginny au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

" Allez Ron! Sois pas timide! "

Le rouquin marmonna quelque chose et s'approcha de son amie, alors que son teint commençait à prendre des couleurs. Il lui avait rapidement fait la bise en la félicitant, et elle l'avait remercié en rougissant légèrement.

Depuis qu'elle avait essayé de lui parler sur la colline, Ron prenait la fâcheuse tendance de l'éviter, et de rester avec Harry, tandis qu'elle passait ses journées à discuter avec Ginny ou à lire. Lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, ils détournaient généralement les yeux, et souriaient, gênés. Cela rendait Ginny toute folle, elle essayait par tous les moyens de pousser son frère vers sa meilleure amie, tandiqu'Harry les regardait dans son coin sans rien dire.

" Harry! Tu ne dis rien à Mione? Tu ne l'embrasses pas? " demanda la rouquine en se tournant vers son petit ami, un pointe de défi dans la voix.

A ces mots, Hermione crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter. Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux sur son insigne, pour ne pas montrer la transformation qui s'effectuait sur son visage. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'approche d'elle. Il devait à tout prix trouver une escuse, n'importe quoi, mais ne pas lui faire la bise comme l'avait Ron, elle ne pourrait peut-être pas se contrôler, et lui sauterait dessus à nouveau, même en présence de sa meilleure amie, et son éventuel futur petit-ami. Mais elle sentit qu'il s'approchait d'un pas hésitant, et posait ses lèvres à la comissure des siennes, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire lever violemment la tête, les joues en feu. Hereusement qu'il la cachait de Ron et de Ginny, qui étaient dans son dos, il la regarda de la même façon que quand ils s'étaient embrassés, et elle crut que son coeur allait briser sa poitrine. Elle le fixa dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, et voulut dire quelque chose, mais sa voix se brisa dans le fond de sa gorge. Elle saisit violemment la couverture, et la serra très fort dans sa petite main. La jeune fille détourna les yeux, et murmura un vague merci, même s'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

Lorsqu'Harry se retourna pour regarder sa copine, Ginny observa attentivement son visage. Elle devinait parfaitement les émotions du Survivant, car il n'arrivait jamais à les dissimuler sous un masque, ce qui lui avait valu quelques remontrances de la part du professeur Rogue, dans son apprentissage de l'Occlumencie. Et là, ce qu'elle vit la poignarda. Un regard troublé, que seul un sentiment très fort pouvait faire naître. Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de se laisser aller dans ses bras lorsqu'il lui saisit la taille. Il l'embrassa tendrement, mais au moment où elle voulut forcer le passage de sa bouche, il se recula, et dit à Ron qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller dans la salle de bains. Le rouquin l'avait suivi, encore tout retourné d'avoir fait la bise à Hermione.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux?... Entre toi et Harry? " avait demandé la rouquine en s'assayant sur le lit de son amie, une fois les garçons sortis.

" Qu... quoi?... Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi... On est juste amis, c'est tout..." balbutia la brunette, en évitant le regard azur de Ginny.

" Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile! Je vois très bien qu'il se passe quelque chose! Vous vous évitez depuis que tu es revenue... Ou putôt, devrai-je dire, depuis le soir où je vous ai surpris dans la cuisine. Il a dû se passer quelque chose de très important pour que vous changez autant de comportement vis-à-vis de l'autre! Et puis, tu viens d'avoir la même réaction que lui quand je lui ai posé la même question. " ajouta-t-elle devant le silence de son amie.

" C'est parceque c'est vrai Ginny. Harry est comme un frère pour moi, tu le sais bien... " murmura-t-elle, les yeux toujours baissés.

" Ben justement Mione, je n'en suis plus très sûre... Je commence vraiment à me poser des questions, et tu serais dans ma position, je sais que tu réagirais pareil que moi! Il y a quelque chose qu'il y a changé entre vous deux, et je ne te laisserai pas sortir sans que tu me l'ais dit. " déclara Ginny dont la voix commençait à trembler légèrement.

" Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien... " souffla Hermione en sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux.

" ARRETE AVEC TES CONNERIES ET LACHE LE MORCEAU ! JE NE SUIS PAS AVEUGLE HERMIONE ! JE NE M'APELLE PAS RON ! LORSQUE VOUS VOUS REGARDEZ, VOUS DETOURNEZ TOUJOURS LES YEUX ! VOUS VOUS EVITEZ SANS CESSE ! J'AI FAIT EXPRES DE LUI DEMANDER DE TE FAIRE LA BISE POUR VOIR SA REACTION ET LA TIENNE !... ET TU SAIS CE QUE J'AI VU DANS SES YEUX? J'AI VU QU'Il ETAIT TOUT CHAMBOULE MIONE !" hurla Ginny, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage.

" Tu te fais des idées... Je t'assure que tu te fais des idées! On ne s'aimera jamais de cette manière avec Harry... C'est impossible... Pas de cet amour-là... " se lamentait Hermione, prise de panique, les larmes coulant également le long de ses joues.

" PARCE QUE JE SUIS LA ! " s'écria la rouquine en se levant et faisant les cent pas dans la chambre. " DIS-MOI LA VERITE MIONE ! SI JE NE SORTAIS PAS AVEC LUI, S'IL ETAIT CELIBATAIRE, SI JE N'ETAIS PAS AUSSI ACCRO A LUI, EST-CE QUE TU TENTERAIS TA CHANCE ? EST-CE QUE TU LUI DEMANDERAIS DE SORTIR AVEC TOI ? "

" NON! " cria la jeune fille comme si elle l'avait gifflé.

" Non... Parceque tu es trop timide pour lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui en face... " avait craché Ginny en s'arrêtant devant la fenêtre.

" Je te jure Ginny que tu te fais des idées! ll n'y aura jamais rien entre nous deux... Tu l'aimes tellement que tu vois des menaces partout, même avec moi... " avait déclaré Hermione en se levant et en se dirigeant vers son amie.

" J'ai tellement peur Mione... Tellement peur qu'il ne m'aime pas autant que moi je l'aime. Tellement peur qu'il pense à une autre quand il me prend dans ses bras, quand il me fait l'amour... Je l'aime tellement! J'en deviens folle... Si un jour il me quittait pour une autre, çà me tuerait Mione, tu m'entends? Cà me tuerait! Surtout si c'est pour toi... " sanglotait Ginny dans les bras de son amie.

" Cà n'arrivera jamais Gin'... Je te le jure... Je ferai tout pour que n'arrive pas... " murmura la brunette en lui caressant les cheveux. " Et puis tu sais bien que j'ai Ron dans la tête en ce moment... "

" Oui, ben çà aurait très bien pu être pour t'enlever Harry du coeur..." fit la plus jeune des Weasley en reniflant.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Pourquoi tu hurles Gin'? " demanda George en passant la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte.

" C'est rien... Le stress de la rentrée surement... " dit la rouquine en se détâchant de son amie et en s'essuyant les yeux.

" Harry t'attend en bas... Il voudrait que vous alliez vous baigner avant de manger... Si tu veux mon avis, il veut plutôt... " commença son frère, un sourire sous-entendu sur les lèvres.

" George! " s'écria la rouquine rouge brique.

" Ben quoi! On sait très bien ce que vous faîtes, quand soit disant vous allez nager! Tu sais Gin', on n'est pas nés de la dernière pluie avec Fred... Ron peut-être, mais pas nous... " dit-il en s'en allant.

Ce fut le seul incident de ces quinze jours. Ginny et Harry semblaient plus amoureux que jamais, et Hermione et Ron essayaient de se rapprocher tant bien que mal, sous le regard attendri et maternel de Madame Weasley.

La veille de la rentrée se passa comme si on avait utilisé un avanceur de temps. Le soir venut, les filles s'activaient dans leur chambre, cherchant une paire de chaussettes par-ci, un soutient-george par-là. Hermione avait un mal fou à rassembler tous ses livres et toutes ses nouvelles affaires dans une seule valise. Elle soufflait toujours rageusement en regardant le linge débordant de la malle.

" Tu n'as qu'à utiliser une formule! " insinua Ginny qui avait fini depuis une bonne heure maintenant, et qui regardait son amie avec amusement.

" Ouais... _Failamalle ! _" s'écria la brunette en pointant sa baguette sur sa valise.

Aussitôt, les vêtements se plièrent d'eux-même, et rentrèrent impeccablement dans la malle.

" C'est vrai qu'on n'y pense jamais à celle-là..." fit Hermione en regardant sa valise.

" Vous n'y pensez jamais! Moi je le fais tout le temps! " dit Ginny en s'allongeant sur son lit.

" Les filles... Il va falloir dormir! Il faut vous lever de bonne heure demain matin... N'oubliez pas que votre train part à 11 heure précise. " fit Madame Weasley en entrant dans la chambre. " Alors vous allez m'éteindre toutes ces bougies, vous mettre au lit, et dormir. Je viens d'aller voir les garçons qui ont déjà tout étteint... "

" Ouais c'est çà! Ils vont discuter jusqu'à 3 heures du mat'! Comme d'habitude !" marmonna Ginny en se couchant.

" Bonne nuit mes chéries... Dormez bien. " déclara sa mère sans faire attention à sa remarque.

" ' nuit... " firent les deux filles à l'unisson.

Elles discutèrent quelques temps après que Madame Weasley fut bien descendue dans la cuisine, et se demandèrent qui pourrait bien être le préfet-en-chef cette année. Pour Hermione, il n'y avait aucun doute, çà serait sans doute Drago Malfoy, sa candidature poussée par Rogue. Ginny trouvait l'idée amusante d'une part, mais d'une autre, çà serait encore une très bonne occasion à Harry pour s'attirer une fois de plus des ennuis, et un retrait considérable de points pour Gryffondor. Elles parlèrent quelque peu de la relation d'Hermione avec Ron, et Ginny évoqua vaguement sa dernière baignade dans le lac avec Harry derrière la colline, mais la brunette la stoppa une fois de plus, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge, ce qui vexa quelque peu la rouquine, qui ne parla plus, et s'endormit quelques instants après.

Hermione elle, ne pouvait toujours pas dormir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle parle encore de Harry?... C'était son petit ami, d'accord, et elle sa meilleure amie, elle ne pouvait pas évoquer ce sujet avec ses frères qui l'écouteraient peut-être, mais avec un rictus sur les lèvres. Mais elle, elle ne pouvait pas en parler, parce que malgré sa promesse, elle sentait qu'au fond d'elle, elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui... Malgré tous ses efforts. Elle savait qu'elle commençait à tomber amoureuse de lui, et avait cru vaincre ce sentiment. Maintenant, elle en était certaine. Elle pensait toujours à lui, elle rougissait de ses rêves, elle rougissait en le voyant, elle rougissait lorsqu'il prenait Ginny dans ses bras et l'embrassait, elle essayait toujours de les éviter sans que la rouquine n'y prenne garde. Mais en quinze jours, elle avait été vaincue. Elle n'avait pas été assez forte. Son coeur était prisonnier de son meilleur ami, et elle en avait honte. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'apperçoive de quelque chose, et surtout il fallait qu'il arrête de la regarder comme il le faisait, les rares fois où ses yeux se posaient sur elle. Au milieu de toutes ces pensées, la brunette succomba au sommeil, où elle le savait, le Survivant prendrait une fois de plus part...


	5. Chapter 5

°°°°°°°°°°°° Lui et ma meilleure amie. °°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 5: Retour à Poudlard.

partie 1

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

" Dépêchez-vous les filles! Il est 9 heure moins le quart. Venez prendre votre petit déjeuner. " murmura Madame Weasley en ouvrant délicatement la porte.

Hermione ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, se demandant pourquoi elle les levait si tôt aujourd'hui. La rentrée! On était déjà le 1 er Septembre, et ce soir, elle s'endormirait dans son lit à baldaquin aux voiles rouges, tout douillet, et tiède. Elle allait pour la dernière fois aller à Poudlard, et à cette pensée, son coeur se pinça. Elle avait passé de très bonnes années dans cette école, et allait la regretter amèrement. Il fallait donc qu'elle en profite au maximum, d'autant plus qu'elle était désormais préfète-en-chef. Elle s'étira comme un chat, et sortit du lit, tandisque Ginny émergeait de sa couette en regardant autour d'elle, pour savoir qui avait osé la lever à une heure aussi matinale.

" 1 er Septembre... " murmura la brunette en guise de bonjour.

Ginny s'assit au bord de son lit, cherchant des pieds ses chaussons, et paraissait toujours très endormie. Elle s'ébouriffa les cheveux, et fit dans un baillement:

" On va déjeuner?... Il... il est quelle heure? "

" 9 heure moins le quart... Ouais, j'ai faim... Vaut mieux passer dans la chambre des garçons, à mon avis, ils dorment encore. " déclara Hermione en la suivant dans le couloir.

Et en effet, des ronfflements distincts se faisaient entendre, signe que Ron était profondément endormi.

" Heureusement qu'Harry ne ronffle pas comme çà... Enfin, ne ronffle pas tout court, je crois que je l'aurais étouffé dans son sommeil... Tu dois pas pouvoir dormir de la nuit avec un bouquant pareil de l'autre côté de la cloison... " fit la rouquine d'un air moqueur.

" J'entends rien du tout! Quand je dors, je dors!... T'as déjà dormi avec Harry? " demanda-t-elle en essayant de contrôler la rougeur de ses joues, ce qui ne marchait pas très bien d'ailleurs.

" Oh oui! Plein de fois... Enfin plein... Je m'entends... Avant que t'arrive, on dormait dans le même lit, mais après, par respect pour toi, je lui ai demandé qu'il rejoigne sa chambre... Ron n'était pas content que je lui "pique" son meilleur ami... " raconta Ginny, la main sur le loquet de la porte.

" J'ai bien envie de... DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! LE MATCH DE QUIDDITCH A DEJA COMMENCE ! VOUS ETES EN RETARD ! "

Hermione entendit des jurons, et un bruit sourd, montrant que quelqu'un venait de tomber par terre. En entendant le rire de Ginny et d'Harry, c'était Ron qui venait de s'étaler de tout son long. Elle se risqua de rentrer dans la chambre, et vit que Ron avait essayé de mettre son jean sur son pyjama, et qu'il essayait de s'en dépétrer, alors que Ginny s'était mise en boule contre Harry, et que ce dernier ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama. La brunette resta tétanisée en regardant ce torse blanc, ses bras légèrement musclés, et elle frissonna lorsqu'elle s'apperçut qu'il avait une sucette à la base de la clavicule.

S'appercevant qu'elle s'était décidée à entrer dans la pièce, le Survivant leva les yeux vers elle, et eut le souffle coupé. Il avait rarement vu la jeune fille en chemise de nuit. Ce matin-là, elle en portait une simple, mais très révélatrice: elle lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses, elle était vert pastel, avec un énorme ours en peluche blanc tout rafistolé dessus, qui disait: " l wanna cuddles. " Elle la moulait assez pour qu'il devine ses formes ainsi qu'une poitrine pas trop volumineuse... Comme celle de Ginny... La gorge sèche, la respiration légèrement rapide, il la déshabillait du regard, alors que Ginny lui caressait le dos, et vanait son frère de sa maladresse.

" Bonjour... " murmura-t-il à son adresse.

Elle sursauta, alors qu'elle était en train d'observer Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry, qu'elle avait toujours trouvé extrêment belle. Elle aimait beaucoup les rapaces, en particulier les chouettes et les hiboux, et se plaisait de les contempler à Poudlard, lors de la distribution du courrier, ou le soir, alors qu'elle allait manger, elle les voyait rentrer dans la volière, au sommet de la tour Est.

Elle croisa son regard émeraude, et se perdit dedans pour seulement quelques secondes. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le boire du regard, de laisser ses yeux s'aventurer sur toute la chair qu'ils appercevaient. Elle se sentit en transe, hypnotisée par ce corps qu'elle ne toucherait jamais qu'en rêve.

" VOUS DESCENDEZ OU IL FAUT VENIR VOUS CHERCHER VOUS AUTRES ? IL EST PRES QUE 9 HEURE VINGT! HERMIONE, IL NE FAUT PAS QUE TU SOIS EN RETARD, LE PROFESSEUR MC GONAGALL TE L'A BIEN DIT DANS SA LETTRE ! TU DOIS ETRE SUR PLACE A ONZE HEURE MOINS LE QUART POUR RENCONTRER TON HOMOLOGUE ! " hurla Madame Weasley au bas de l'escalier.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, et se précipita dans le couloir. En passant devant la porte de Fred et George, elle y vit un poster accroché, sur le quel un hibou qui faisait un clin d'oeil était dessiné en portant l'inscription suivante :

" A plus tard les lève tôt,

Escusez-nous de ne pas être avec vous,

En ce grand jour, pensez bien fort à nous,

Pendant que nous, on fait un gros dodo. "

Hermione grogna de mauvaise foi, et se précipita dans la cuisine, alors qu'elle entendait ses amis derrière elle qui en faisaient autant.

Madame Weasley s'affairait dans toute la pièce, en attrapant le nécessaire pour le petit déjeuner.

" Il faut vous dépêcher maintenant! Il va être 9 h 30, on va être obligé d'utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette, et le Chemin de Traverse se trouve à une bonne vingtaine de minutes de la gare. Donc déjeunez... Ginny arrête de tripoter Harry comme çà, tu vois bien que tu le mets mal à l'aise! Et vous n'avez pas le temps pour çà ce matin... Tu sais que ton père commence à se poser des questions?... Nous en avons longuement discuter hier soir... ll va falloir que tu te décides à lui en parler. Je ne m'en mêlerai pas. Il faut que tu prennes tes décisions par toi-même maintenant! Au fait les enfants... Peut-être que vous ne passerez pas Noël à Poudlard cette année... On le passera au QG de l'Ordre..." annonça-t-elle en passant un bol à Hermione.

" Ooooooh ! Pourquoi?... C'est notre dernière année en plus ! " gémit Ron en prenant un toast sur la table.

" Ecoute mon chéri... Pense un peu à Harry! Il n'y est pas retourné depuis... depuis... depuis que Sirius nous a quittés, et peut-être que çà lui ferait plaisir d'aller là-bas pour méditer, et se remémorer les bons souvenirs passés avec son Parrain... Même si je dois dire que cette... "maison" me répugne, je le ferai pour lui, et rendrai le Square un peu présentable pour les fêtes de fin d'année, afin que nous passions à un merveilleux Noël... "

" Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à retourner là-bas... " avait murmuré le Survivant, assailli par de mauvais souvenirs.

Cà faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repensé à tout çà... ll n'avait pas connu Sirius très longtemps, à peine deux ans, avant qu'il ne meurt. A vraiment y penser, il n'avait pas parlé avec lui... ll y avait tellement de questions qui embrouillaient son cerveau quand il y pensait. ll aurait tellement voulu passer plus de temps avec lui, pouvoir parler de ses parents, apprendre à les connaître à travers les yeux d'une des personnes qui les avait cotoyés le plus dans leur vie. ll aurait voulu rire avec lui, ou du moins, plus qu'il ne l'avait fait, être auprès de lui quand il n'allait pas bien, l'aider à oublier les tortures que lui avait infligé Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. ll avait trouvé en Sirius un second père en quelque sorte, et sa mort avait été une épreuve de plus dans sa vie, certes, mais l'une des plus douloureuses. ll ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, ou regarder un chien comme il le faisait auparavant.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses yeux se brouillèrent, il se leva précipitemment, et et disparut dans les étages sans même avoir avalé quelque chose.

" T'ES CONTENTE DE TOI J'ESPERE ? TU VOIS PAS QUE TU LUI AS FAIT DE LA PEINE ? " hurla Ginny en allant le rejoindre.

" Mais... qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?... " demanda sa mère l'air effaré.

" Sirius, QG de l'Ordre, Square... çà fait déjà beaucoup... Surtout que maintenant, avec Dumbledore qui n'est plus là... Harry va passé une septième année difficile et il le sait... C'est pour çà qu'il a voulu passé toutes ses vacances avec nous. D'une part, parce qu'il y a Ginny, mais aussi parce qu'on est comme une famille pour lui. ll n'a plus personne, il se sent abandonné de tous, il n'a plus que nous... C'est bien tu vas nous dire, mais mets-toi à sa place... C'est pour çà qu'il ne sait plus très bien où il en est. " déclara Ron en vidant son bol de thé.

Hermione et Madame Weasley le regardèrent les yeux grands ouverts.

" Comment tu sais tout çà toi? " demanda la brunette.

" Ben, c'est mon meilleur ami... Chuis peut-être maladroit, idiot, enfin tout ce que tu voudras, mais je le connais. Je sais très bien ce qu'il pense, et ce qu'il ressent. Il suffit de le regarder! " fit le rouquin en se levant. " Bon... Faudrait aller s'habiller peut-être?... "

" Oui, parce qu'il est... IL EST PRATIQUEMENT 10 HEURE ! ALLEZ OUSTE ! JE VEUX VOUS VOIR ICI DANS UN QUART D'HEURE PRETS A PARTIR AVEC VOS VALISES ! " cria Madame Weasley en les poussant vers l'escalier.

Quinze minutes plus tard, un grand désordre régnait dans le Terrier. Tellement, que Fred et George avaient dû se lever. Les jumeaux, encore endormis, paraissaient de très mauvaise humeur, et envoyaient balader chaque personne qui leur adressait la parole. Même quand leur mère leur demanda s'ils ne voulaient pas les accompagner jusqu'à la gare, ils lui lançèrent un regard qui suffit en la dissuader de renouveler sa proposition.

Ginny et Hermione arrivèrent les premières, et la rouquine pouffait de rire en parlant de Ron.

" Non, mais tu l'aurais vu quand t'es sortie de la salle de bains?... J'ai bien cru qu'il allait défaillir! Tu ne portes qu'une jupe et une camisole... Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans... "

Sauf que la jupe était noire, qu'elle lui arrivait au milieu des molets, et que la camisole était bordeaux et particulièrement plongeante, ce qui rendait la brunette très mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi féminine. C'était toujours plus fort qu'elle; il fallait qu'elle fasse semblant de jouer avec la chaîne que lui avait offert Ginny avec un lion en pendantif, symbole de leur maison.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Le Survivant semblait encore quelque peu préoccupé, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard désolé de Madame Weasley, il lui sourit légèrement.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la cheminée, quand Hermione s'écria:

" PATTENROND ! Et j'ai complètement oublié d'écrire à mes parents... Quelle cruche! "

Elle sortit en courant dans le jardin, avec la cage de voyage de son chat, pendant que Madame Weasley commençait à perdre patience.

" Ecoute Harry, tu vas attendre ici qu'Hermione revienne, nous, on va partir devant. On va prendre vos valises, et vous nous rejoindrez sur le quai 9 3/4. Ne perdez pas de temps, il est un peu plus de 10 heure... pourvu qu'on arrive à temps! En tant que préfète-en-chef, il faut absolument qu'elle soit à l'heure. " fit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

" Mais pourquoi c'est pas Ron qui reste?... Je veux arriver là-bas avec mon copain pour que tout le monde nous voye! " s'écria Ginny en tapant du pied.

" Non, Ginny, ce n'est pas le moment de faire la capricieuse... Vous partez avec moi, un point c'est tout! Et c'est mon dernier mot. Vous vous afficherez à Poudlard, vous aurez tout votre temps là-bas... " répliqua sa mère en mettant les valises dans la cheminée.

" Bon dépêche-toi maintenant... Et ne fais pas la tête comme çà! Vous allez vous voir dans 20 minutes."

La rouquine, après avoir embrassé son copain, alla se placer à côté de Ron qui tenait la cage d' Hedwige, en essayant de la calmer, car celle-ci claquait bruyemment du bec, signe d'une certaine nervosité.

" Chaudron Baveur - Chemin de Traverse " s'écria Madame Weasley après avoir jeté la poudre dans la cheminée.

Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout à çà. ll allait une fois de plus se retrouver seul avec sa meilleure amie, alors qu'il s'était jurer de ne plus le faire, pour le bien de son couple. Hermione les avait évités ingénieusement avec Ginny, çà lui faisait mal quelque part, mais il savait très bien que c'était la meilleure solution. ll n'avait pas pu freiné son ardeur envers elle, et l'idée d'être seul dans la même pièce avec la jeune fille, faisait accélérer les battements de son coeur. Maintenant, il fallait à tout prix, qu'il paraisse normal, et indifférent, comme à son habitude. Avant que tout çà n'ait commencé. ll essaya de se détendre, souffla un bon coup, et sourit, comme si de rien n'était.

Lorsque la jeune fille entra dans la cuisine avec son chat en cage furieux, en marmonnant, il se demanda comment il allait faire pour ne pas se trahir. Le visage couvert de terre, les cheveux complètement défaits, les joues rouges d'avoir courrut, la respiration haletante, elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Hermione parut être stupéfixiée lorsqu'elle lui rentra dedans. Elle regardait son tee-shirt noir, et n'osait pas lever la tête, de peur de rencontrer ses yeux verts. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, et elle maudit son coeur de battre aussi fort. Sa gorge était sèche et ses mains tremblantes. Elle demanda d'une petite voix qu'elle aurait voulu calme:

" Où sont-ils ?... "

" Ils sont partis... Molly m'a dit de t'attendre parce qu'elle voyait l'heure avançait, et qu'elle ne voulait pas que Ron et Ginny soient en retard... " souffla-t-il en observant son visage.

ll porta une main à sa figure pour lui retirer un peu de terre sur la joue, et elle releva aussitôt la tête.

" Me touche pas... " chuchota-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

" Tu as de la terre... " fit-il sur le même ton.

" Oui, mais me touche pas... " supplia Hermione en sentant ses yeux se brouiller.

" Pourquoi?..." demanda Harry après quelques secondes de silence.

" Tu sais très bien pourquoi... " dit-elle en sentant les larmes couler sur son visage.

" Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... C'est... C'est plus fort que moi... Tu m'obsèdes, et j'arrive pas à t'enlever de ma tête... " murmura-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

" Ne dis pas çà... Il le faut Harry! Tu dois être fort... Pense à Ginny... Elle t'aime tellement tu sais! " fit la brunette en essayant de sécher ses larmes.

" Mais moi aussi... " se lamenta-t-il en face de la cheminée.

" Alors le problème est réglé... Dépêche-toi! On est suffisemment en retard! " déclara-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

" C'est pas si simple... " soupira Harry en la regardant entrer dans la cheminée.

" Si... Tu viens?... Ou je pars sans toi?... " lui demanda Hermione d'un ton indifférent.

ll se plaça à ses côtés et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur.

" Miss Granger! Harry Potter! Dépêchez-vous, vous allez être en retard! Il est déjà 10 heure 20! " s'écria Tom, alors que les deux adolescents se dirigeaient d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, sans un regard derrière eux.

Vingt minutes plus tard, après avoir traversé une partie de Londres surpeuplée, ils se trouvèrent sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4, tout essouflés.

" Vous en avez mis du temps! " fit Ginny boudeuse. " Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? "

" On n'a rien fait, c'est à cause de Pattenrond... Il ne voulait pas que je l'attrappe, c'est tout! " se défendit la brunette en reprenant son souffle.

" Tu as de la terre plein le visage, ma chérie... " lui dit Madame Weasley en retirant un mouchoir de son sac, et en lui en levant ce qu'elle avait sur ses joues. " Il faut que tu sois présentable... La nouvelle préfète-en-chef... Où est ton badge? Mets-le avant de monter dans le train! "

" Dans ma valise... Je le mettrai avec mon uniforme... " fit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

" Prèfète -en-chef ?... Par le sang de Merlin, ne me dîtes pas qu'on va être dirigés par une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe? " demanda une voix trainante que le trio connaissait bien.

Les trois se retournèrent et virent Drago Malfoy qui avait déjà sa tenue d'école. ll se tenait d'une manière non chalente et parraissait ennuyé de se trouver là. Les cheveux inlassablement plaqués en arrière, en sept ans, il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. ll avait juste pris quelques centimètres, et était légèrement plus petit qu'Harry. Ses deux inséparables, Crabbe et Goyle, regardaient autour d'eux comme des ahuris qui n'auraient jamais vu d'êtres humains de leur vie.

Harry l'observa avec mépris, mais préféra détourner la tête, sans dire un mot. Ron semblait lutter contre une envie de se jeter sur cet avorton, tandis qu'Hermione le toisait, amusée. En effet, elle avait remarqué qu'il ne portait pas l'insigne de Préfet-en-chef, mais seulement celle de Préfet, soigneusement nettoyée.

" Ne me dis pas qu'on ne t'a pas choisi?... Quand je te disais qu'un jour tu te courberais devant moi... La patience est une grande vertue que je possède... Fais bien attention à ce que tu fais et à ce que tu dis Malfoy, je serai intraitable... Fini les insultes... Je vais t'apprendre à respecter les autres, à commencer par moi! " susura la brunette, une lueur de vengeance dans les yeux.

Le blondinet serra les dents, pour ne pas cracher l'asside réplique qu'il brûlait de lui dire. ll préféra faire demi-tour et retourner auprès d'un groupe de Serpentard de septième année.

" Waw! Hermione je te félicite pour ton sang froid... Je n'aurais pas été aussi gentille avec lui si j'avais été à ta place..." fit Ginny, en se coulant contre Harry, alors que quelques Poufsouffle passaient à côté d'eux, en regardant le nouveau couple, et se penchant les uns vers les autres, en conciliabule. Elle leur jeta un regard plein de fierté, et plaça sa main droite sur les fesses du Survivant. Celui-ci se figea sur place, et devint tout rouge en écarquillant les yeux.

" Harry mon chéri, quelque chose ne va pas? " s'enquit Madame Weasley les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Il secoua aussitôt la tête, pour signaler que tout allait bien, mais ne se détendit pas. La rouquine paraissait très amusée par la situation.

" Bon les enfants... Il va falloir nous quitter... Je vous préviendrai pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Passez une très bonne rentrée scolaire, et Ron, ne commence pas à être en retard dans tes devoirs. Hermione, je compte sur toi pour qu'il travaille bien. S'il se relâche, envoie-moi un hibou. Ginny, ma chérie... Ne fais pas trop de bétises... Et utilise bien les sorts de contraception que je t'ai donnés. Harry, ne fais pas trop souffrir ma fille... Elle t'aime tellement... Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi! Je suis très heureuse que vous soyez ensemble... Mais une dispute est si vite arrivée... Surtout à votre âge! Et surtout, j'espère que vous me feriez le plaisir de gagner la coupe de Quidditch cette année... Et pourquoi pas la Coupe des Quatre Maisons..." fit Madame Weasley en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait sa fille.

Elle les serra tous dans ses bras, et ils montèrent dans le train, après avoir hissé tous leurs bagages. Un sifflet retentit, signalant le départ proche. La mère des Weasley essuya furtivement une larme qui venait de couler, et leur faisait des signes frénétiques de la main.

Le train s'ébranla, et commença à avancer tout doucement. Les quatre adolescents se dirigèrent vers le comportement du fond, celui qu'ils utilisaient tous les ans. Une fois installés, Hermione demanda à Ginny, si elle ne voulait pas aller avec elle se renseigner sur qui était le Préfet-en-chef de cette année. La curiosité la poussait, et elle se demandait vraiment qui pouvait bien avoir hérité du poste, étant donné que Drago Malfoy était relayé au second plan, comme à chaque fois.

" Allez voir Ernie Mc Millan! A mon avis, c'est lui... ll tenait très à coeur sa fonction de Préfet en cinquième année... Rappelez-vous... Toujours à être impartial, à travailler comme un forcenet pour avoir les meilleures notes possibles... Cà c'est sûr! Il était fier! " avait déclaré Ron en sortant l'échéquier magique, ce qui fit sourire Hermione, en voyant le regard de défi que lançait Harry à son meilleur ami.

Les deux filles disparurent, les laissant à leur jeu.

" Tu n'as pas peur que je te batte encore une fois? " fit Harry au bout de quelques secondes.

" Aucun risque... Sans Hermione à côté de moi, je pourrai me concentrer, et tout sera comme avant. Je te battrai à plate couture! Je sais pourquoi tu m'as battu l'an dernier... Je n'avais pas vu la situation préoccupante de mon Roi, c'est tout... " s'écria le rouquin en installant ses pièces devant lui.

" Tu ne l'avais pas vu?... Pourtant je t'avais dit que je te mettais en échec, et à entendre les claquements de dents de ton Roi, il fallait vraiment que ton esprit soit préoccupé... "répondit Harry en faisant autant que son ami.

" Tu veux la guerre?... Eh bien tu vas l'avoir! De Gryffondor à Gryffondor! " fit Ron, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

" A toi l'honneur... Je laisse le futur perdant commencer la partie... "

Au moment où le Survivant ouvrait la bouche, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, faisant râler le rouquin. C'était Dean Thomas, avec Seamus Finnigan. Le premier regardait le jeune brun avec hostilité, tandisque son ami paraissait nerveux, comme s'il ne voulait pas être là.

" C'est vrai la rumeur qui circule dans le train? " demanda le métis avec hargne.

" Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit dans le train ? " interrogea le Survivant innocemment.

" Que t'es avec Ginny! Ne nie pas... Il y a des Poufsouffle qui vous ont vus sur le quai... Et elle le raconte à qui veut bien l'entendre que vous êtes ensemble depuis le début les vacances d'été... " cracha Dean en restant sur le pas du compartiment.

" Je ne vois pas en quoi çà te concerne... " souffla Harry en reportant son attention sur l'échéquier.

" Ne joue pas à çà avec moi... _Potter_! Tu sais très bien que Ginny était ma copine il n'y a pas si longtemps que çà... " enchaîna le jeune garçon qui semblait lutter contre l'envie de sauter à la gorge de son interlocuteur.

" Comme tu le dis si bien... _ Thomas_, tu _étais _avec elle... Et çà fait plus d'un an maintenant... Tu es avec Lavande depuis. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de quitter ce compartiment sans marmonner, et retourner auprès de ta copine, sinon, je vais commencer à m'énerver, et je ne voudrais pas ruiner notre amitié... " fit Harry ennuyé.

" Tu l'as déjà fait! Ne t'avise pas à croiser mon chemin, sinon le Survivant ne sera plus qu'un souvenir... " cracha Dean en le toisant d'un air mauvais.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? " demanda une voix derrière lui. " Qu'est-ce tu veux Dean? "

Ce dernier se retourna, vit Ginny qui semblait être inquiète, et qui évitait soigneusement de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle était nerveuse, car elle dansait d'un pied sur l'autre.

" Je vois que tu m'as vite oublié! Et pas avec n'importe qui... _Celui qui a survécu_ ... " lui fit le jeune métis en serrant les dents.

" Cà fait plus d'un an maintenant... Tu m'as vite oubliée toi aussi! Même pas deux semaines après que je t'ai quitté, tu t'es jeté dans les bras de Lavande... Tu ne crois pas que çà m'a fait mal çà aussi?... Qui es-tu pour venir me donner des leçons? Et je vais te dire une chose... Ce que je ressentais pour toi à l'époque, c'est de l'indifférence par rapport à mes sentiments pour Harry... Alors vas voir au milieu du train si j'y suis... T'y trouveras ta copine..." lui répondit Ginny en lui faisant face.

" On en reparlera _Potter_... " dit-il après un moment de silence où il parut blessé. " Je te jure qu'on en reparlera..."

" Mais quand tu veux _Thomas_... "

Dean et Seamus tournèrent les talons et disparurent sur la droite du train. Les deux jeunes filles elles, entrèrent. Ginny s'installa contre Harry, alors que celui-ci plaçait un bras protecteur autour sa taille, et Hermione s'assit à côté de Ron, en essayant de ne pas regarder le couple en face d'elle à la dérobée.

A chaque fois qu'elle leur accordait son attention, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des millions d'aiguilles dans le coeur. La douleur était si intense, qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Comment faire pour lutter contre ses propres sentiments? C'était là une question qu'elle se posait à chaque moment de la journée, mais qu'à sa grande honte, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse. Seuls les battements de son coeur s'intensifiaient, ses joues prenaient une couleur vive, elle paraissait toujours nerveuse, et n'arrivait pas à décrocher un mot. S'il existait une quelconque formule pour tuer l'amour qui habitait désormais son coeur, il fallait qu'on lui dise ce que c'était, même si elle savait que ce serait douloureux. Mais rien n'est pire que de ne pas avouer ce qu'on a au fond de soi. Faire une déclaration était tellement difficile, mais tout garder pour soi-même l'était encore plus. Dans sa situation, elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. ll fallait qu'elle écoute sa tête au lieu de son coeur, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, et oublier tout ce qui se passait entre elle et le Survivant depuis quelques jours. ll était là, en face d'elle, mais s'il aurait été à des centaines de kilomètres, la douleur n'aurait pas été moins vive. Ne pas le voir et ne pas lui parler de ses sentiments, équivalait à une agonie certaine, mais elle était prête à souffrir en silence. _Pour lui_...


	6. Chapter 6

**Petit avant-texte pour ceux qui prennent leur temps, et d'ailleurs c'est très dommage, pour ceux qui ne le prennent pas, de savourer un chapitre plus que boulversant. Bon ben voilà je sui très fier d'avoir trouvé ma perle rare et tant mieux pour ceux qui comprenne le sens.En passant je tient à nommer une très belle histoire qui s'apelle "loin des yeux mais pas loin du coeur". Bonne lecture à tous...**

°°°°°°°°°°°°° Lui et ma meilleure amie °°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 6: Retour à Poudlard

partie 2

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione regardait le paysage anglais sous un ciel maussade depuis des heures maintenant. Elle essayait de ne pas faire attention à ce qui se passait dans son compartiment. Elle entendait Ginny gloussait chaque fois qu'Harry lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille, ou à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, ce qui arrivait en moyenne toutes les trois minutes... Elle l'entendait alors gémir, et la brunette n'avait qu'une envie: lui donner une paire de claques, et s'installer à sa place. La jalousie devenait maladive... Et elle ne pouvait pas y échapper... Elle lui empoisonnait la vie chaque jour un peu plus... Dans ses moments de détresse, elle y pensait encore plus... Elle revoyait en boucle les moments où elle avait vu le couple ensemble, lové l'un contre l'autre, ou s'embrassant... Elle en avait à chaque fois les larmes aux yeux, et là, elle les imaginait faire l'amour... Elle atteignait l'appotéose de la douleur. Et elle en jouissait... Elle adorait se faire mal dans ces moments-là... Lorsqu'elle se sentait faible. Ce mal qui la hantait était comme une drogue. Se connaître aussi bien avait beaucoup d'avantages, mais aussi beaucoup d'inconvénients, et elle le savait très bien. Elle n'avait pas besoin des autres pour se faire mal. Juste d'elle-même. Et les effets étaient dévastateurs.

" Pas vrai Mione que Ernie n'était pas très content quand tu lui as dit que tu étais la Préfète-en-Chef? " demanda alors Ginny, encore plus collée à Harry.

" Mmm... " fit-elle vaguement sans changer de position.

" Quoi! Ah non c'est pas possible! " s'exclama Ron en mangeant un Chocogrenouille.

" Ben si... ll aurait préféré être avec Padma Patil, de Serdaigle... Ils s'entendaient très bien en cinquième année... Si bien que je crois même qu'il est amoureux d'elle. " ajouta la rouquine en jouant avec les cheveux du Survivant.

" Pfffff... Il n'a aucun goût ! La plus belle fille de Poudlard est en poste de Préfète-en-Chef avec lui, et c'est en plus la plus intelligente de l'école. ll n'a pas les yeux en face des trous ma parole! " enchaîna-t-il les sourcils froncés sans faire attention à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Sauf que les trois autres avaient très bien entendu. Même Hermione s'était retournée vivement, les joues en feu. Elle ne s'attendait pas à çà... A ce qu'il avoue dans une gaffe ce qu'il avait sur le coeur depuis près de trois ans. Elle l'observa attentivement, tandis qu'il était devenu tout rouge, les yeux exorbités, comme s'il se demandait s'il avait bien dit ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

Mais en regardant autour de lui, il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence: ils avaient bel et bien entendu, même l'intéressée. ll écrasa dans sa main le Chocogrenouille à peine entamé, et aurait voulu disparaître sous terre.

Ginny, elle, avait la bouche grande ouverte et le regardait avec incrédulité. C'est quand elle explosa de rire qu'Hermione et Harry, qui essayait d'observer son ami avec indifférence, repportèrent leur attention sur elle.

" WAW ! Ahahah... J'arrive... ahahah... j'arrive pas... pffffffahahah... à y croire! AHAHAH ! Tu... tu lui as... tu lui as dit ce que... ce que... ahahah... tu lui caches depuis... ahahah... depuis trois ans! " pouffait-elle, les joues baignées de larmes, tellement qu'elle riait.

" C'est bon Gin'... " murmura Harry qui avait baissé son regard sur la banquette rouge.

" Ahahah! Mais... mais... ahahah! Tu te rends pas compte... ahahah... Qu'est-ce que... ahahah... qu'il est bête, c'est pas croyable! " répondit-elle au bord de l'hystérie.

" J'ai dit: " Stop" Ginny! Faut te le dire en quelle langue? " s'écria le Survivant avec impatience.

La rouquine s'arrêta aussitôt et le regarda méchemment. Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi pour si peu de choses?

" Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme çà d'accord? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? En quoi çà te blesse qu'il ait avoué qu'il était amoureux d'elle? " l'interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

" Hey! J'ai jamais dit çà! " s'écria Ron paniqué.

" C'est tout comme Ronny... " nargua sa soeur sans quitter son copain des yeux.

" Je me mets à sa place, c'est tout... " murmura Harry mal à l'aise.

Ginny se remit en tailleur, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeuse. Tout çà commençait sérieusement à lui chauffer les oreilles... Qu'il ne lui parle plus, d'accord, mais qu'il arrête de la défendre tout le temps. Des questions émergeaient dans sa tête de temps en temps... Depuis le jour où Hermione était arrivée, il ne l'avait plus touché... Ou une fois peut-être mais c'est tout. ll évitait toujours le sujet, les moments où ils étaient seuls dans une pièce, préférant aller avec son frère. ll l'avait habitué au goût de la luxure, et elle commençait à être en manque. Elle voulait le toucher, çà devenait vital, le serrer contre elle, qu'il lui murmure plus de mots tendres qu'il ne le faisait, et surtout, elle voulait l'avoir pour elle seule, et non pas le partager avec son frère. Elle avait la faiblesse d'en être jalouse... Comment faire contre une chose qui habitait en nous? Contre la quelle on ne pouvait rien?

Le pire, c'était quand elle pensait à Hermione. lls ne se parlaient plus depuis qu'elle leur avait fait une crise, et elle trouvait çà très bizarre, étant donné qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis. Quand ils se regardaient, quelque chose se passait, elle en était perssuadée. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'expliquer. Une complicité, quelque chose dans ce genre-là... Mais çà n'avait rien d'amical. lls assuraient qu'il ne se passait rien, mais elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle doutait de sa meilleure amie et de son petit ami. Sa hantise étant qu'ils soient attirés l'un par l'autre. Si le désir était là, elle était déjà perdue. ll fallait qu'elle lui prouve que c'était elle qui était faite pour lui, et non pas Hermione...

" ll va peut-être falloir qu'on s'habille... Nous sommes à Poudlard dans moins d'une demie heure... " suggéra Ron sans regarder du côté de la fenêtre.

" Prenez vos affaires et allez vous changer ailleurs, alors... " fit Ginny en se levant.

Harry en fit autant, et posa une main hésitante sur son épaule. Elle se tendit légèrement, mais finit par se retourner en lui faisant un sourire sous-entendu. Elle le poussa contre la porte du compartiment, et se jeta sur lui. ll en fut surpis, mais plaça ses mains autour de sa taille.

Ron s'aventura à regarder sa meilleure amie. Elle était plongée dans un énorme livre, mais à voir ses yeux qui restaient fixes, il devina qu'elle écoutait le bruitage que faisait le couple, et rougit violemment quand une envie similaire le prit. ll détourna aussitôt les yeux et s'écria:

" Oh c'est bon vous deux! On n'est pas dans une chambre ici! "

Ginny se détâcha de son petit ami en se léchant les lèvres, tandis qu'il attaquait son cou. Elle se tordit légèrement en riant. C'est seulement lorsqu'Hermione claqua résoulument son livre qu'ils se séparèrent.

" Ron a raison... En plus, il me faut aller voir Ernie pour rassembler les premières années et les conduire à Hagrid pour la traversée traditionnelle du lac." affirma Hermione en se levant et en montant sur la banquette pour attrapper sa valise.

" Les garçons, prenez vos affaires et allez vous changer ailleurs! On se retrouve tout à l'heure, sur le quai de la gare à Pré-au-Lard. " fit Ginny en les poussant dehors lorsqu'ils eurent pris leurs bagages.

Quand elles furent enfin toutes les deux, la rouquine demanda à sa meilleure amie qui commençait à enlever sa camisole:

" Comment trouves-tu Harry ces temps derniers? "

Hermione se figea légèrement, et sentit ses mains tremblotter. Elle sentait la rougeur envahir ses joues, et elle avait horreur de çà.

" Amoureux... de toi... " murmura-t-elle en prenant sa chemise blanche.

" ll est tout sauf amoureux... ll est distant Mione... Trop distant... " répondit Ginny en saisissant sa valise à son tour.

" Il est amoureux de toi, çà crève les yeux! Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, je sais très bien ce que je vois... " enchaîna la brunette en enlevant sa jupe.

" C'est toi qui es aveugle... ll simule... Il ne m'a pas touché depuis que tu es arrivée à la maison... " fit la rouquine au bout de quelques secondes, alors qu'elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

" Quoi?... Non, je te crois pas c'est pas possible! Je vous voyais monter au moins deux fois par jour! Et Ron m'a dit que çà vous arrivait toujours au moment de manger! "

" Eh bien nous ne faisons rien... Il a... l'esprit ailleurs je dirais... Bon, dépêche-toi, sinon Ernie va te faire une crise... N'oublie pas ton badge..." répliqua Ginny en faisant mine de chercher quelque chose dans sa malle.

" Non, t'inquiète pas... " murmura Hermione troublée, tout en prenant sa valise et la cage de son chat.

" On voit Poudlard... Vas-y... Ne t'occupe pas de moi, je vais bien finir par retrouver les garçons. " ajouta la rouquine toujours penchée sur sa valise.

Lorsque le train arriva en gare, Hermione se sentit très nerveuse à l'idée d'être l'une des élèves les plus importants de l'école, autrement dit: Préfète-en-Chef. Pouvoir enlever des points à ceux qui le méritent, renseigner les élèves, tout cela, elle l'avait secrètement espérer depuis son entrée dans cette école. Son but avait été d'être Préfète-en-Chef dans son inconscient. Cà lui permettra aussi de garder un oeil sur ses amis, de les tirer d'une impasse, et d'être auprès des professeurs pour les espionner.

" Tu as bien ton badge Hermione? N'oublie pas que nous devons aller voir le Professeur Chourave avant le dîner pour prendre nos directives! " déclara un garçon chatein à côté d'elle, qui bombait du torse pour montrer son insigne.

" Je le sais très bien Ernie. Pas la peine de prendre cet air hautain! " s'impatienta la brunette.

Il marmonna quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas, impatiente de descendre pour respirer un peu d'air frais. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle sentit une légère brise sur le visage. Elle ferma les yeux et gonffla ses poumons d'air. Elle gravit les deux marches et se retourna pour tenir la porte à ceux qui descendaient dans le crépuscule.

" Les premières années par ici je vous prie... " cria une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

Hagrid se trouvait non loin d'elle, toujours aussi imposant. Les nouveaux s'aglutinaient autour de lui, certains fascinés, d'autres appeurés par sa grande taille.

Elle lui sourit au moment où Ron passa devant elle pour lui dire:

" ll faudra qu'on discute s'il te plaît... de... ce que... j'ai dit tout à l'heure. "

Elle acquiéça juste quand elle apperçut Harry et Ginny qui descendaient du compartiment d'avant. Et ce qu'elle vit lui brisa le coeur en quelque sorte. lls riaient ensemble et il la faisait voler dans les airs. Plusieurs personnes les regardaient tandis que la rouquine l'implorait de la poser par terre. Mais Hermione savait très bien que ce n'était pas vrai. Ginny était fière que tout le monde la voye avec Harry, qu'ils voyent que maintenant ils formaient un couple, et un couple heureux, malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt. Elle se doutait que sa meilleure amie la testait sur ses réactions, et il fallait qu'elle fasse très attention à ses mots. Et lorsqu'elle entendit: " Tu as vu?... Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley sortent ensemble! Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux. ", elle crut faire un scandale, et user de son pouvoir de Préfète-en-Chef en enlevant 50 points chacune, à ces crétines de Serdaigle qui passaient devant elle.

Plus tard, elle fut affligée de voir qu'elle devait partager son carosse avec uniquement Ernie Mc Millan. Elle aurait tellement voulu faire ce dernier voyage avec ses amis. Mais ses obligations ne lui permettaient pas de le faire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle, le bruit assourdissant la frappa de plein fouet. Tout le monde était déjà installé, et apparemment, le discours de début d'année avait été dit et les nouveaux répartis, puis que l'on remportait le tabouret à trois pieds et le Choixpeau Magique par une porte cachée. Hermione et Ernie avaient été conduit au près du professeur Chourave qui leur avait expliqué le rôle de Préfet-en-Chef, leurs fonctions, leurs droits... C'était, paraît-il, une tradition aux directeurs de maison d'expliquer cela, et comme le professeur Mc Gonagall, directrice de la maison de Griffondor, devait s'occuper des premières années, c'était le professeur Chourave qui avait été chargé de le faire, étant donné qu'Ernie Mc Millan était un Poufsouffle.

Elle scruta la table des Griffondor à la recherche de ses amis, et apperçut bientôt Ginny qui lui faisait de grands signes. Elle se dirigea vers eux, et s'assit à côté de Ron qui dévorait ce qu'il avait dans l'assiette. Lorsqu'il sentit sa présence, il se stoppa net, ce qui eut pour effet de faire glousser Ginny. ll lui lança un regard noir, et elle se contenta de se tourner vers Harry, qui discutait avec Neville, elle le saisit par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Hermione rougit violemment, et sentit une aiguille de jalousie la transpercer... Tellement, qu'elle se tourna à son tour vers Ron et lui dit sans réfléchir:

" Ron... Tu te rappelles de la conversation que nous avons eu cet été sur la colline?... Je voulais te demander si tu voulais... sortir avec moi... "

Le rouquin qui regardait sa soeur et son meilleur ami médusé, se tourna vers sa meilleure amie comme s'il avait mal entendu. Il avait les sourcils froncés et la regarda, incrédule. Enfin, il finit par articuler:

" Oui... "

" Tourne-toi vers moi... " souffla-t-elle le coeur battant.

Il lui obéit, elle se leva et se mit à cheval sur ses genoux. Haletante, elle le regarda avec intensité. Elle plaça ses bras autour de son cou, et oublia le monde autour d'eux. Elle se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à écraser sa poitrine contre son torse et se pencha sur ses lèvres. Elle y déposa des baisers papillons, et il prit des initiatives en approfondissant un. Elle sentait le coeur de Ron battre la chamade en même temps que le sien, puis tout à coup, il plaça ses mains sur ses cuisses et remonta légèrement vers sa culotte. Elle s'entendit gémir, alors que leur baiser se faisait de plus en plus brûlant... Mais tout se stopa lors qu'elle entendit des pas précipités venir dans leur direction.

" Miss Granger! Monsieur Weasley! N'avez-vous pas honte? " s'éclama le professeur Mc Gonagall, les lèvres pincées, les joues légèrement rossies.

Hermione se détâcha aussitôt de Ron, et regarda son interlocutrice confuse et hors d'haleine.

" Une Préfète-en-Chef en plus! Vous devez montrer l'exemple du droit chemin et non celui de la luxure! " enchaîna le professeur.

" Je... Je suis désolée professeur... C'était... une impulsion, çà ne se reproduira plus ici, je vous le promets. " affirma la brunette, toujours à cheval sur son ami.

" Je l'espère bien, sinon je me verrai prendre de sévères dispositions... Pour vous prouvez que je tiendrai parole, je vous retire 25 points... Chacun. " dit-elle en tournant les talons.

Hermione rougit de honte, surtout lorsqu'elle s'apperçut que toute l'école la regardait les yeux écarquillés. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était dans une position... compromettante, et surtout sentit un regard désagréable peser sur elle. Elle tourna la tête, et vit Harry qui l'observait sans la moindre expression sur le visage. Ginny elle, était estomacée. Mais elle se reprit vite et poussa un cri strident:

" MA MEILLEURE AMIE EST DEVENUE MA SOOOOOOOOEUR ! "

Elle se leva et se précipita à la table des Poufsouffle qui se trouvait derrière elle, parler à une fille. Elle était tellement exitée qu'elle sautait comme une puce sur le banc.

Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione n'avait pas lâcher Harry des yeux, et lui non plus, tandis que Ron s'était replongé dans son assiette. Elle l'observa encore quelques secondes, espérant lire un sentiment, mais n'y arrivant pas, elle se leva sans un mot, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Le Survivant la regarda s'éloigner et ne résista pas à la tentation qui l'assaillit: la suivre dans le couloir. ll jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron qui mangeait et discutait avec Neville, Ginny, qui était en grande conversation avec sa copine. Discrètement il se leva, et se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, il la vit se diriger d'un pas lent vers la tour de Griffondor. ll ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il l'avait suivi... Si, il le savait... Et il s'en rendit compte quand machinalement, il frappa lentement dans ses mains, avec ironie. Les battements de son coeur commençaient à s'accélérer, alors qu'elle se figeait sur place.

Hermione ferma lentement les yeux. _ll l'avait suivie... _C'était pas possible, il avait pas pu lui faire çà. Elle voulait rester seule un moment pour méditer sur ce qu'elle venait de faire. Cà ne lui ressemblait pas du tout... Cette histoire allait finir par la rendre folle. Elle s'était littéralement jeter sur Ron par... jalousie... Pour _lui_ faire mal autant qu'elle avait mal quand elle les voyait ensemble, même s'il n'avait été pour rien dans la scène qu'elle avait vu. C'était Ginny qui lui avait prit le col de sa chemise et qui... Même d'y penser elle ne pouvait pas. Elle les avait vu pas mal de fois ces dernières semaines, mais là... Elle n'avait pas supporté. Alors elle avait agit sans réfléchir. Et elle en éprouvait des remords. Maintenant, elle allait devoir _lui_ faire face.

" Félicitation... " dit-il, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

Sa voix était dure, pleine de sacarcasmes. Et elle allait devoir affronter çà.

" Quoi?... " murmura-t-elle sans bouger.

" Tourne-toi que je te voye... " lui fit-il en guise de réponse, la voix tremblante.

Lentement, elle se tourna vers lui. Elle s'apperçut qu'il était beaucoup plus près qu'elle ne le pensait. A peine 5 mètres les séparaient. Elle voyait qu'il essayait de se contenir, et que ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

" Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Harry... " souffla-t-elle sans le regarder.

" Pourquoi t'as fait çà? " lui demanda-t-il sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

" J'en avais envie... " murmura la brunette.

" Ne mens pas! C'est moi que tu veux! " cria Harry, furieux.

" Comment oses-tu dire çà? Tu ne sais même pas ce que je ressens! " rétorqua Hermione sur le même ton en levant son regard vers lui.

" Je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi... Que tu penses à moi autant que je peux penser à toi... " cracha-t-il en s'empêchant de s'approcher encore plus d'elle.

" Tu dis n'importe quoi! Je suis amoureuse de Ron! " cria-t-elle en reculant d'un pas, ce qui eût pour effet de le faire avancer.

" Je sais très bien que c'est pas vrai... Comment peux-tu te mentir à toi-même? " murmura-t-il en s'approchant encore un peu plus.

" Je sais ce que je ressens... " fit-elle sur le même ton en baissant à nouveau les yeux.

" Ah oui? Alors dis-moi ce qui s'est passé entre nous il y a deux semaines dans ce cas... " demanda-t-il la voix rauque.

" Une erreur... " souffla-t-elle en reculant à nouveau.

" Ce n'était pas une erreur... C'était une impulsion... Comme celle qui m'a poussé à te suivre, comme celle qui me pousse à vouloir te prendre dans mes bras, comme celle qui m'a poussé à haïr mon meilleur ami quand tu as posé tes mains sur lui! " déclara-t-il tout en avançant.

" Ne dis pas çà Harry, je t'en prie... " gémit-elle les larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues.

" Je veux t'enlever de ma tête... C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour sauver mon couple. ll faut que je t'enlève de ma tête. " murmura-t-il en continuant de marcher vers elle.

Et tout à coup, elle sentit quelque chose de dur derrière elle. C'était une statue. Elle était prise au piège... D'Harry, de ses sentiments, de ses impulsions, de tout...

" Alors maintenant, je vais t'embrasser... " lui murmura-t-il haletant.

" Harry, je t'en prie... Non... " souffla-t-elle suffoquée par les larmes.

" Si, je vais t'embrasser... Et je me rendrai compte que tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête depuis deux semaines, n'est qu'une question d'hormones et non de sentiments... " répondit-il en posant les mains sur ses épaules.

Elle se sentit frémir, mais ne bougea pas. Elle le voulait tellement depuis tant de jours, tant de nuits... Et quand leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, elle gémit aussitôt, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, ouvrant la bouche pour accueillir sa langue avec une intense satisfaction. Elle le colla encore plus à elle, et il l'a souleva. Elle le sentit défaire les pans de sa chemise afin qu'il puisse toucher sa peau, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient comme des amants qui ne s'étaient pas revus depuis des années. Quand ses doigts touchèrent sa peau, elle gémit à nouveau, plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire... Ils étaient à Poudlard, dans un couloir où tout le monde pouvait les voir à s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait. Et surtout, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle l'avait laissé s'approcher d'elle. Elle s'était juré que çà ne se reproduirait plus... Maintenant, il commençait à défaire les boutons de sa chemise avec ses mains tremblantes...

Il se détâcha d'elle, haletant, dévorant son buste des yeux, sa poitrine qui montait à un rythme irrégulier... ll la désirait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait cru... Cà devenait obssessionnel, primordial qu'il découvre son corps. Ce n'était que du désir, mais était-il plus fort que ce qu'il ressentait pour Ginny?... ll entendait sa conscience lui criait de s'éloigner au plus vite d'elle, mais il ne le faisait pas. ll ne le voulait pas. ll leva ses yeux vers elle qui était aussi hors d'haleine et ils se regardèrent intensément. Elle avait placé ses jambes autour de sa taille, sa chemise était ouverte au trois quart, ses mains dans ses cheveux... Et tout à coup, ils entendirent des bruits du côté de la Grande Salle, signe que tous les élèves regagnaient leurs dortoirs.

Harry, paniqué, se détâcha complètement d'elle, enleva ses jambes de sa taille, la laissa glisser sur le sol et disparût aussitôt d'un pas mal assuré.

Hermione, quand à elle, gisait à même le sol, les yeux dans le vide écarquillés, la respiration toujours aussi haletante. Elle se ressaisit aussitôt, se releva, et boutonna de ses mains tremblantes sa chemise. Lors qu'elle eut reprit ses esprits, elle partit dans la direction opposée pour retrouver Ernie Mc Millan, qui devait être furieux après elle.

**Aller faites peter les reviews lool...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour toute ces reviews qui ont fait très plaisirà mon amie et je suis très fiere d'elle. Merci encore à toutes et à tous !**

°°°°°°°° Lui et ma meilleure amie °°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 7: Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train

de faire?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Au premier croisement de couloirs qu'il vit, Harry s'adossa au mur pour reprendre ses esprits. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux fermés, la respiration haletante, les mains tremblantes, il essayait de se calmer, mais n'y arrivait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait?... Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire?... Tromper la fille qui n'ait jamais aimé avec sa meilleure amie. La fille qui le hantait depuis deux foutues semaines. Cà faisait des années qu'il la connaissait, et c'était maintenant qu'il sortait avec Ginny que çà lui arrivait. Toutes les sensations qui l'avaient habité lorsqu'il avait tenu son corps entre ses mains étaient encore présentes, et il se maudit alors qu'il se rendait compte que son pentalon devenait soudainement trop serré. ll fallait qu'il se calme, il ne pouvait pas aller retrouvé Ginny dans un tel état, elle se rendrait compte de quelque chose.

Des flashs éclataient dans sa tête... ll la voyait... Offerte... Haletante... La façon dont elle l'avait embrassé. Jamais Ginny ne mettrait autant de passion dans un baiser, même s'il savait qu'elle l'aimait plus que son âme. Mais Hermione... Argh! Ce n'était pas pareil... C'était envoûtant, passionnel, sauvage, c'était du désir, pur et simple. Le même qui le poussait vers elle... ll s'était cru assez naïf pour croire que s'il lui sautait dessus une dernière fois, il se l'arracherait de la tête. Quel imbécile il avait été! Il savait très bien qu'il n'y arriverait pas de cette manière, que çà ne ferait qu'amplifier ce qui le rongeait. Mais il l'avait tellement voulu... Quand il l'avait vu sur Ron, la jalousie l'avait à un tel point assailli, qu'il en aurait hurlé. ll avait serré les points, les avait observés comme tout le monde, et avait senti les larmes envahir ses yeux. Un couteau avait traversé tout son coeur à ce moment-là. ll avait été jaloux de l'intensité avec laquelle elle l'avait embrassé, alors quand il l'avait vu sortir de la Grande Salle, qu'il avait la voie libre, qu'il pourrait s'expliquer avec elle, il n'avait pas hésité, il l'avait suivi.

Elle marchait d'un pas mal assuré, et quand il l'avait appelé, qu'elle s'était retournée pétrifiée, il avait eu envie de la faire souffrir autant qu'il souffrait à ce moment-là. Mais celle qu'il avait de la toucher, de la sentir contre lui, sentir sa peau, la goûter, la caresser, l'embrasser était tellement forte, qu'il s'était demandé comment il avait fait pour ne pas la plaquer contre le mur sans dire un mot et avoir assouvi la soif qu'il avait d'elle.

ll ouvrit soudain les yeux, il avait cru reconnaître sa façon de marcher, quelqu'un s'approchait, et il avait une peur bleue que çà soit elle. Parce que vu son état, il n'allait pas pouvoir se contrôler, il la saisirait par le bras, le tirerait vers lui, la plaquerait contre le mur, et serait capable de lui faire l'amour là, dans ce couloir noir et humide de Poudlard, alors que sa copine l'attendait patiemment dans la salle commune de Griffondor, avec son meilleur ami qui était maintenant son rival, même s'il n'acceptait pas encore cette idée. Lui avait peut-être une part de son amour, mais il savait que c'était lui qu'elle désirait.

ll retint sa respiration, lors qu'il vit Ginny s'arrêtait à l'angle du mur, l'air surprise.

" Ben, qu'est-ce tu fais là mon coeur? Je croyais que tu étais avec Ron, dans la salle commune... Cà fait au moins une demie heure que tu es parti, j'ai cru que tu étais fatigué... " fit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

" Hein?... Euh... Non... Non... Euh... Je... " balbutia-t-il d'une voix rauque.

ll se maudit en se sentant terriblement déçu de trouver Ginny à la place d'Hermione. ll voulait tellement que çà soit elle qu'il en avait oublié sa petite amie.

" Oui?... Qu'est-ce t'as?... " demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

" T'es tout drôle mon ange... On dirait que tu ne t'es pas remis de tout à l'heure..."

" QUOI ? " s'exclama Harry en s'avançant au milieu du couloir, en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

" Escuse-moi de t'avoir sauter dessus comme çà mon coeur, mais j'en avais tellement envie, çà a été plus fort que moi... Je te désire tellement... Je ne pensais pas que çà te mettrait mal à l'aise. " ajouta la rouquine sur un ton d'escuse en baissant la tête.

" Oh... Mais non, c'est pas du tout çà... C'est à cause de... Ron et Mione, tu... " dit-il en secouant la tête.

" QUOI ? ENCORE EUX ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? MAIS TU PEUX PAS L'OUBLIER DEUX SECONDES UN PEU ET PENSER A NOUS ? " hurla Ginny en se rapprochant de lui, furieuse.

" POURQUOI TU ME FAIS TA CRISE TOUT A COUP ? J'EN AI MARRE DE TA JALOUSIE MALADIVE ! C'EST MA MEILLEURE AMIE JE TE SIGNALE ! C'EST NORMAL QUE JE PARLE D'ELLE ! " fit le Survivant sur le même ton.

Cà commençait vraiment à l'énerver, même s'il était lui- même jaloux de nature. Mais là, çà en était trop. Elle l'observait toujours, elle n'était jamais contente... Elle avait peur... Oui, elle avait peur, il le savait, et il savait aussi pourquoi. Parce qu'elle redoutait de voir ce qui était en train de se passer entre lui et Hermione. ll fallait qu'il continue de lui cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il éclaicisse tout çà.

" NON MAIS T'AS VU COMMENT TU ME PARLES ? JE NE TE PERMETS PAS HARRY ! " s'écria la rouquine, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Le remord le prit soudain à la gorge. ll ne fallait pas qu'il lui en veuille pour quelque chose dont elle n'était pas au courrant, et qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'il contrôle. ll ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, çà c'était hors de question. Plutôt mourir! ll fallait qu'il choisisse, mais quoi?... Qu'il sâche si l'amour qu'il avait pour Ginny était plus fort que son désir pour Hermione. L'amour ou le désir?... Le désir ou l'amour?...

" Les deux... " se dit-il en lui-même.

" Désolé ma puce... Chuis fatigué... Et chuis un peu nerveux! C'est normal... C'est la rentrée, il va falloir que je me replonge dans les bouquins, il faut que je prépare l'équipe de Quidditch, que je pense à nous, à mes amis et à mes propres problèmes... Cà fait beaucoup non? " lui demanda-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se coula contre lui, et se détendit en quelques secondes. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les battements de son coeur qui étaient légèrement rapides. A peine était-elle contre lui, qu'elle sentit une érection naissante... Elle sourit, fière d'elle et de son effet.

" Eh ben dis donc... T'es exité ce soir mon ange... Tu sais que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire l'amour avec toi dans un de ces couloirs sinistres... Leur donner un peu de... Chaleur... " sursura-t-elle, se collant encore plus contre lui, et se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, provocatrice.

" Non... Ginny arrête... Pas ici... " dit-il en haletant alors qu'elle déboutonnait son pentalon.

" Aller! J'en ai envie, et je sais que toi aussi... Je vois le désir dans tes yeux... " murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Ginny s'affairait à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, à toucher sa peau tiède, et il frissonna quand elle posa ses lèvres sur son ventre. ll s'appuya contre le mur, la tirant contre lui, ferma les yeux, et attendit que le désir monte... Elle le touchait, il sentait ses lèvres sur sa peau... Mais son esprit était ailleurs... Avec une certaine brunette, et il en eût honte, quand il entendit Ginny haleter. Elle se donnait à lui, elle voulait qu'ils fassent l'amour, mais il en était incapable à ce moment-là. Une fois, il lui avait fait l'amour en pensant à une autre, et il en avait eu des remords. Surtout que l'autre, c'était Hermione. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse un effort. ll l'aimait, donc il était capable de lui faire l'amour... Non?...

" Je t'aime... " murmura Ginny en plaçant ses bras autour de son cou.

" Je t'aime et j'ai envie de toi... "

" Je t'aime aussi mon coeur... Mais... Ici... T'imagine si Rogue passe? " fit-il en priant pour qu'elle change d'avis.

Et en effet, elle se figea sur place. Elle semblait réfléchir. Se faire surprendre par son professeur de potion n'était apparemment pas son fantasme.

" On va dans ta chambre? " murmura-t-elle en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

" Si tu veux mon ange... " fit-il en se laissant guider jusqu'à la tour de Griffondor.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cà faisait plus de deux heures qu'Hermione écoutait, sans trop le faire, Ernie Mc Millan sur les fonctions des Préfets-en-Chef... Elle avait été en retard d'un quart d'heure pour parler aux premières années, et il osait lui faire la morale... Elle avait été en retard... Pour la première fois de sa scolarité... Et pourquoi?... A cette pensée, elle se sentit comme transportée dans le passé.

Alors qu'elle venait de sortir de la Grande Salle, dans l'intention de méditer sur ce qu'elle venait de faire avec Ron et les consquences que çà aurait sur sa vie et sa relation avec le rouquin. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était Harry... A cette évocation, son coeur battit très fort, et sa respiration se fut plus difficile. Elle avait encore essayé de lutter... Mais elle n'y était pas arrivé... Pas du tout même! Elle avait trompé sa meilleure amie, le garçon qui maintenant était son petit ami, c'est à dire Ron, alors qu'elle n'était avec lui depuis à peine quelques minutes... Mais le pire, c'était qu'elle s'était trompée elle-même.

" Ooooooooh?... Tu m''écoutes Hermione? " demanda Ernie en arrêtant de faire les cent pas devant elle.

" Oui Ernie... Mais j'en ai marre de t'écouter... Chuis fatiguée là... J'ai besoin de réfléchir sur pas mal de choses, et je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes bétises ce soir... Puis-je aller dans ma salle commune? On discutera demain... Et juste un dernier truc... Tu n'es pas parfait, alors ne juge pas les autres parce qu'ils ont été en retard une fois... J'ai pas besoin de tes sermons. " fit-elle en se levant.

Et sans attendre la réponse du Poufsouffle, elle sortit à nouveau de la Grande Salle où il l'avait obligé à le suivre, pour "discuter de leurs obligations en privé".

A pas lents, elle se dirigeait vers sa salle commune, où elle savait qu'Harry serait. Elle leva la tête, et apperçut la fameuse statue... Contre laquelle elle avait failli se donner à lui sans penser aux conséquences de leur geste. Les yeux perdus, elle revit la scène dans ses moindres détails. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi sauvage?... Comme une nymphomane?... Ce n'était pas du tout elle çà... La fille qui se jetait sur le garçon, qui l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait, et qui serait capable de le violer sur place. Elle l'avait laissé faire, avait senti ses mains sur sa peau... Elle aurait voulu avoir tellement plus... Tellement plus qu'il ne lui avait donné à ce moment-là... Elle aurait voulu l'avoir pour elle... Juste une fois... Elle ne voulait pas penser à Ginny maintenant. A ce qu'elle penserait si elle avait le pouvoir de lire en elle. Elle ne voulait pas penser à elle comme étant sa meilleure amie. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Ron non plus. Juste à elle et à ses sentiments. Pour une fois... Une fois seulement. Que cette histoire, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Qu'il sorte de sa tête et surtout de son coeur pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur Ron. ll fallait qu'elle _le_ voit... ll le fallait à tout prix sinon elle ne répondrait plus de rien.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle fit son entrée dans la salle commune.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

ll n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure. Il devait être pratiquement minuit. En fait, il ne restait plus que Ron, qui la regardait un large sourire sur le visage, et Harry et Ginny, assis sur le divan, en train de s'embrasser. lls ne l'entendirent pas, et Ginny fit même basculer son petit ami sur le dos, en se mettant à cheval sur lui, alors qu'il avait passé ses mains sous sa chemise. La rouquine gémissait doucement, alors que ses mains redéboutonnaient la chemise du Survivant.

Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer lors qu'elle les apperçut dans cette position, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de les observer plus, car Ron l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'embrassait à son tour tendrement.

" Tu m'as manqué... Tu as été longue... " murmura-t-il, les yeux brillant d'adoration.

" Tu connais Ernie... " fit-elle en souriant gênée.

" Mmmm... Pourquoi t'es partie sans manger tout à l'heure? " demanda-t-il en la rapprochant de lui.

" Hein?... Oh... Ben... J'avais pas faim, et je voulais être un peu seule pour réaliser qu'on était... désormais un... couple. " balbutia la brunette les joues en feu en baissant les yeux.

" C'est merveilleux... Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire... Je ne pensais pas partager ce sentiment avec toi un jour... Je pensais que j'étais condamné à souffrir en silence. Mais ce que j'ai pas compris, c'est que c'est toi qui... ais fait le premier pas. " murmura-t-il en la berçant dans ses bras.

" Tu l'aurais jamais fait de toute façon... " fit-elle en riant devant ses enfantillages.

Ginny gémit un peu plus fort, ce qui eut pour effet de faire retourner son frère, les joues en feu.

" NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ? MAIS VOUS ETES PIRE QUE DES NYMPHOMANES ! " cria le rouquin en tenant toujours Hermione contre lui.

" Oh c'est bon... " fit Ginny boudeuse en se relevant.

" Vas te coucher! T'as cours demain! " ordonna son frère d'un ton autoritaire.

" Pardon? " ricana la rouquine d'un air guoguenard.

" J'ai pas très bien compris Ron, tu peux répéter s'il te plaît?"

" Je t'ai dit d'aller te coucher, demain t'as cours! " répéta le rouquin en lachant Hermione et en croisant les bras devant lui.

" Non mais attends, tu te prends pour qui là? " fit sa soeur en avançant vers lui.

" POUR TON FRERE ALORS T'Y VAS OU JE T'Y EMMENE ? " hurla Ron en la dominant de sa haute taille.

" Ne crie pas comme çà Ron... " murmura Hermione en s'avançant dans la lumière du feu.

Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle baissait les yeux, parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait peur qu'ils se regardent. Mais lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire. ll ne pouvait pas s'empêcher non plus de la dévorer des yeux. ll repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il y avait de çà quelques heures à peine... ll en eut la gorge sèche... Ses mains commençèrent à trembler, et il préféra reporter son attention sur les flammes.

" Ok, mais alors t'y vas aussi... On y va tous... " fit la rouquine en se tournant vers Hermione et Harry.

" Ouais... De toute façon, chuis fatiguée... J'ai eu une journée... mouvementée. " déclara Hermione rougissant.

" Alors je t'attends là haut... " dit Ginny en s'avançant vers Harry pour l'embrasser avant d'aller se coucher.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles sans un regard derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna pour voir où était Ron, mais elle constata à sa plus grande consternation qu'il n'était plus là... ll était allé se couché sans même lui avoir dit bonne nuit. Elle se figea quand elle réalisa qu'elle était seule dans la pièce avec Harry. Elle pouvait très bien aller rejoindre son amie dans leur dortoir, mais elle ne bougea pas.

" Hermione?... " murmura le Survivant derrière elle.

Elle rougit violemment, et se tourna doucement vers lui, les yeux baissés sur le tapis.

" J'ai pas envie de parler Harry... " souffla-t-elle.

" Ginny a voulu que je lui fasse l'amour après qu'on... se soit quitté... " lâcha-t-il en l'observant attentivement.

ll vit qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration. ll ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il lui disait çà. Cà n'avait pas grand rapport avec leur conversation, surtout qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas parler.

" Ben c'est normal... C'est ta copine... " murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

" J'ai pas pu... " souffla-t-il.

Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui, le regardant sans comprendre.

" Comment çà? " demanda Hermione, redoutant la réponse, le coeur battant.

" J'sais pas... " répondit Harry en détournant les yeux.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire? " enchaîna la brunette perdue.

"C'est pas bien ce qu'on fait Harry... Faut tout arrêter pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Toi et moi, c'est impossible, on le sait tous les deux. D'une part, je suis avec Ron, et toi avec Ginny... Et puis... Tu es mon meilleur ami... C'est juste... Un moment de faiblesse. "

" C'est comme çà que tu le vois? Un moment de faiblesse? " fit-il avec amertume.

" Oui... J'aime Ron! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris... Je suis désolée. " dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

" C'est bon... Vas te coucher! " marmonna son ami sans lui prêter attention.

Et lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle était montée, il murmurra:

"Je sais très bien que c'est pas vrai..."


	8. Chapter 8

°°°°°°°°°°°°° Lui et ma meilleure amie. °°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 8: Quelques mensonges

de plus...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En montant les escaliers en colimaçon qui montaient vers les dortoirs des filles, Hermione vit que quelqu'un était arrêté au milieu des marches. Elle se figea sur place, et n'osa pas lever les yeux: elle savait très bien qui se tenait en face d'elle. L'air commença à lui manquer sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, et elle attendit que son interlocutrice parle:

" On a des choses à régler je crois... " murmura Ginny avec froideur.

Elle ne répondit rien, guettant le moindre de ses gestes.

" Descends... Je pense qu'il est encore en bas... " ajouta-t-elle en la poussant légèrement, comme si elle eut peur de se brûler.

Hermione fit demi-tour et redescendit dans la salle commune, où en effet, Harry se tenait assis dans un vieux fauteuil pourpre, perdu dans ses pensées, contemplant les flammes dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Ginny alla chercher deux chaises pour elle et sa meilleure amie, tandis qu'Hermione restait plantée au milieu de la salle, la gorge sèche, toute tremblante. La rouquine les avait entendus, elle en était certaine... Elle allait la perdre, perdre son amitié pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas voulu. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues, alors qu'elle voyait son amie mettre les deux chaises devant le Survivant, qui leva la tête d'un air surpris.

" Hermione... Viens ici... Cà te regarde autant qu'à lui... " fit Ginny sur un ton froid.

Elle avait l'air furieuse, mais semblait contenir ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Tout allait sortir d'un moment à l'autre, et la brunette allait en pâtir.

" Je savais très bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous... Alors je veux que vous m'avouez tout, et dépêchez-vous avant que je me mette à hurler, ce qui ne serait tarder... " souffla-t-elle, alors que ses yeux se brouillaient.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? " demanda Harry, qui au fond de lui paniquait complètement.

" Je vous ai entendus parler Harry... J'attends ce moment depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant... Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose, je crains de savoir ce que c'est parce que je m'en doute, mais je veux l'entendre de votre bouche... Soyez honnêtes, et ne me dîtes-pas que je me fais mes films parce que là, je vais vraiment, mais alors vraiment m'énerver. " répondit sa copine en le regardant dans les yeux.

Hermione n'avait pas bougé. Elle ne le pouvait pas. C'était un cauchemar... Elle allait se réveiller. Ginny n'avait pas pu les entendre.

" Hermione, viens t'assoir à côté de moi, face à Harry. Et baisse pas les yeux, je veux que tu le regardes bien en face. Que je voye ce qui se passe dedans quand tu le vois. Lui, y a quelque chose, çà se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mais toi, tu es plus forte pour cacher ce genre de choses. Mais si tu l'as en face de toi, tu vas te trahir... Je te connais... Alors approche. " souffla la rouquine en se tournant vers la brunette.

" Non... Non parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu as entendu et lui non plus! Mais enfin, de quoi nous accuses-tu? " demanda-t-elle les larmes coulant en abondence sur ses joues qui étaient en feu.

" Pourquoi tu pleures si tu n'as rien à te reprocher? " interrogea la rouquine, pres qu'avec douceur.

" Parce que tu veux qu'on t'avoue quelque chose qui n'est pas réel... " répondit Hermione sans changer de place.

" Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai en tête alors? " enchaîna Ginny qui commença aussi à pleurer.

Harry les écoutait en silence, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'il les sorte de cette impasse, et au plus vite. Hermione tenait bon, mais elle finirait par avouer leur... Leur quoi? Leur liaison? Non, c'était pas çà quand même... ll ne pouvait pas parler de liaison sur ce qui se passait entre lui et sa meilleure amie. C'était... passager. Une aventure. Oui c'était çà! Une aventure qui n'aurait pas de conséquence. Enfin... C'est ce qu'il croyait... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment?... Les deux, çà oui, il voulait les deux. ll voulait deux filles en même temps... Mais il ne pouvait pas penser à tout çà maintenant, il fallait qu'il écarte les soupçons de Ginny...

" Tu crois qu'on sort ensemble derrière ton dos... " lâcha-t-il en la regardant.

Ginny se figea, et se tourna vers lui au ralenti, alors qu'Hermione avait étouffé un sanglot en s'approchant d'eux, comme malgré elle, vu qu'elle traînait lentement les pieds.

Le jeune couple s'affronta un instant qui parut des siècles à la brunette. Elle s'était assise sur la chaise à côté de sa meilleure amie, et souhaitait plus que tout au monde être dans son lit à ce moment-là.

" Tu nous prends pour qui pour te faire çà? Hein?... Tu nous prends pour qui?... Tu crois vraiment qu'on s'amuserait à se sauter dessus dès que t'as le dos tourné? Je me demande comment on pourrait faire... Je suis toujours avec toi ou ton frère, et Hermione est toujours avec toi. A moins qu'on se dédouble ou qu'on prenne du Polynectar, je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait faire. " enchaîna Harry en essayant de paraître naturel.

La meilleure solution qui avait surgis dans son esprit, c'était de lui mettre une partie de la vérité devant les yeux, et d'en parler sur un ton dégagé. En espérant qu'ils ne se trahissent pas.

" Et pourquoi pas? Si vous vous... aimez... Ou si vous vous désirez... On est capable de tout quand quelque chose dans ce genre nous arrive, crois-moi! Moi, je serai capable de faire n'importe quoi pour toi Harry! " répondit Ginny les larmes coluant le long de ses joues.

" Alors qu'on est meilleurs amis?... Mais réfléchis un peu Gin'! " s'écria Hermione en essayant de calmer son coeur qui battait très fort dans sa poitrine.

" Mais... Tout ce cinéma que vous faîtes depuis deux semaines?... C'est bien pour quelque chose non? " demanda la rouquine, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre, comme pour qu'ils la rassurent, et lui disent qu'elle n'était pas en train de devenir folle.

" De quoi? Qu'on s'évite?... Eh bien c'est normal! C'est Harry qui me l'a demandé! " lâcha Hermione, priant pour que le Survivant trouve vite une raison à ce mensonge.

" Oui... Merci Hermione, je t'avais dit de ne pas le dire... Je voulais... Qu'on soit un peu plus tout les deux. Que tu ne te fasses aucun soucis, ou que tu ne me fasses pas de crise parce que je restais avec Hermione. Mais çà n'a pas marché apparemment... " enchaîna le jeune brun en s'effondrant dans son fauteuil.

" Tu veux dire... Que... Vous vous parlez presque plus parce que... Tu ne voulais pas que je sois jalouse? " fit Ginny d'une petite voix en rougissant.

" Je t'aime mon coeur... Et Hermione le sait très bien... " lui dit-il en souriant.

Harry évitait de regarder la brunette, alors qu'elle sentit qu'elle avait froid tout à coup. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il dise çà de cette façon. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le coeur de la poitrine. Elle était désespérée. Elle se leva, et murmura qu'elle les laissait discuter entre eux parce qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle prétexta l'heure... ll allait être une heure et demie du matin.

" Non Mione! Chuis désolée! Chuis tellement désolée... Mione, pardonne-moi! " s'écria Ginny en se levant d'un bond et en la prenant dans ses bras.

" Non... C'est rien, c'est bon... " souffla la brunette en regardant Harry par dessus la tête de son amie.

Celui-ci leva quelques instants la tête, et se retourna vers les flammes du foyer, perdu. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire pleurer un peu plus Hermione, qui s'arracha à l'étreinte de Ginny pour aller cette fois-ci se coucher. Elle se sentait tellement lasse. Mais à quoi s'était-elle attendue? A ce qu'il dise qu'il était amoureux d'elle? Qu'il était désolé pour Ginny, mais que son coeur battait pour elle désormais? Elle se maudit en constatant que c'était ce qu'elle avait cru. ll ne sera jamais amoureux d'elle. Même après ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux. Cà sera toujours Ginny la première dans son coeur, elle en était persuadée. Et puis de quoi se mêlait-elle là? Elle était avec Ron maintenant. ll fallait qu'elle mette Harry dans un coin de son cerveau. Et se concentrer sur le rouquin.

Elle monta tristement les marches qui menaient à son dortoir, et s'engouffra dans son lit après avoir mis sa chemise de nuit. Elle n'entendit pas Ginny entrer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla aux gloussements excessifs de Lavande et Parvati qui parlaient de quelqu'un qui avait découché.

" Je me demande depuis combien de temps ils sont ensemble... Apparemment, ils ont passé l'étape des bisous depuis longtemps, puis qu'elle n'a pas dormi ici cette nuit... " déclara Pavarti en cherchant son uniforme dans sa malle.

" Oh Hermione! Tu es réveillée?... Alors tu vas pouvoir nous aider à éclaircir un problème: est-ce que Ginny et Harry ont déjà... Enfin... Tu vois quoi... " fit Lavande en pouffant de rire.

" Et en quoi çà vous concerne à toutes les deux, je peux le savoir? " demanda la brunette sèchement en sortant de son lit.

" C'est bon! Le prends pas comme çà! " répondit Pavarti en levant les yeux au ciel.

" On dirait que çà t'embête... "

" Parfaitement! Cà m'embête de parler de mes deux... meilleurs amis... De cette façon! Et qu'est-ce que çà fait s'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre? Et qu'est-ce que çà fait qu'ils aient déjà fait l'amour? Et qu'est-ce que çà fait s'il l'aime elle, comme jamais il n'aimera? Et qu'est-ce que çà fait si... " s'écria Hermione debout, les cheveux plus emmêlés que jamais devant les deux amies qui la regardaient avec des yeux exorbités.

" Cà va pas Mione?... Pourquoi t'es en colère comme çà? C'était juste par curiosité, c'est tout... " déclara Lavande en prenant son sac de cours.

" Oui bien sûr! De la curiosité de votre part, les deux reines des ragots de cette maison! " déclara la brunette en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

" Non pas du tout! Nous discutions du découchage de Ginny parce que c'est l'une de nos amies, c'est tout... " lui répondit la blonde, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

" Eh bien pourquoi tu ne vas pas demander à ton copain? ll n'est pas dans le même dortoir qu'Harry? ll te dira lui! " fit la Préfète en fermant la porte de la salle de bains.

Elle entendit les deux filles s'activer vers la sortie, alors qu'elle se tournait vers le miroir de la pièce. Ce qu'elle y vit la désola... Une crinière de lion, des yeux rougis et cernés sans aucun éclat, des rougeurs horribles sur les joues... Elle soupira en réalisant que c'était bien elle qui reflétait dans le miroir... Elle n'atirerait décidément jamais personne... Et surtout pas le garçon dont elle était amoureuse... Juste son meilleur ami... Ron... Ron! Oh mon dieu elle sortait avec lui depuis la veille, et elle ne s'en rappelait pas! Et Ernie Mc Millan qui l'attendait dans la Grande Salle! Elle regarda sa montre, et constata qu'il était 7 h 20... ll lui restait 40 minutes avant le début des cours. Elle sortit en coup de vent de la salle de bains, prit des sous-vêtements, son uniforme, son insigne et sa trousse de toilette. Dix minutes plus tard, elle en était sortit, les cheveux attachés vulgairement, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper ce matin-là. Elle prit son sac de cours, et descendit dans la salle commune où personne ne se trouvait à cette heure-ci.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle qui était aussi bondée que la veille, la Préfète-en-Chef se précipita vers ses amis, sans faire attention à Ernie Mc Millan qui lui faisait des signes frénétiques de la main, pour lui faire comprendre de le rejoindre à sa table.

Ron se leva d'un bond, les joues toutes rouges et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. ll força le passage de ses lèvres... ll avait le goût du thé infecte de l'école... Après un baiser assez langoureux, elle se détâcha de lui, rouge comme une pivoine, et s'assit en face de Ginny qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

" Oh que vous êtes mignons tous les deux... N'est-ce pas mon coeur? " demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry qui les observait par dessus son bol.

" Mmmm... " marmonna-t-il sans en dire d'avantage.

" Merci p'tite soeur... Cela me va droit au coeur! " fit Ron en vidant son bol de thé, alors que la brunette saisissait un verre de jus de citrouille.

Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de se détendre alors que Ron la tenait par la taille, serré contre lui. Tout à coup, la jeune fille réalisa qu'il la tenait exactemant comme l'avait fait Harry au Terrier, quand toute cette histoire avait commencé. A cette pensée, elle se décala d'un coup sur le côté, ce qui eût pour effet de faire la tête de Harry qui la regarda surpris.

lls se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants... ll lui souria bizarrement, et doucement, il lui sembla qu'il tendait sa main vers elle, et elle en fit autant sans s'en rendre compte. Leurs doigts se touchèrent, et son coeur battit la chamade, alors que Ron commençait à lui embrasser le cou. Harry détâcha son regard d'elle pour le poser sur son meilleur ami, alors qu'il se remplissait d'un sentiment qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour dedans alors qu'il regardait le rouquin: de la colère... Elle le vit serrer les dents, et saisir violemment le piché de jus de citrouille en face de lui...

La brunette enleva directement sa main de la table, et poussa doucement Ron en lui marmonnant qu'elle était mal à l'aise. ll l'observa, surpris et se tourna vers sa soeur, vexé. Harry parrut satisfait, et lui demanda au bout de quelques secondes:

" Hermione, s'il te plaît, tu peux me suivre? J'ai... quelque chose à te demander... "

" Qu'est-ce tu lui veux? " demanda immédiatement Ginny en se tournant vers lui.

" Euh... Top secret ma puce! C'est pour... avoir son avis sur... un truc... pour nous! " fit-il avec un sourire timide.

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

" Bon! C'est pour le cadeau que j'avais l'intention de t'offrir pour nos 3 mois ensemble! " lâcha-t-il avant d'attirer sa colère.

Hermione fût cruellement déçue. Elle regardait le couple avec des yeux tristes... Ginny ne savait pas à quel point elle avait de la chance d'être avec Harry... Cà non! Elle ne pouvait pas s'en appercevoir! Tous ces regards qui se tournaient vers eux, quand ils entraient dans un lieu... Elle en avait froid dans le dos, et la rouquine en était fière, d'attirer toute cette attention. Celui qui avait survécu était son petit ami, quelle fille ne l'aurait pas été à sa place?... Elle... Elle, elle n'aurait pas fait autant de manières... Elle aurait été beaucoup plus discrète. Mais elle n'était pas Ginny, et Ginny n'était pas elle. ll fallait qu'elle se fasse à l'idée, malgré tous ces petits trucs qui se passaient entre elle et Harry, c'était tout simplement insignifiant. ll ne le faisait même pas exprès çà se trouve! lls allaient discuter du cadeau qu'il allait lui offrir... point barre.

Au moment où elle se levait, elle vit arriver vers elle Ernie Mc Millan plus en colère que jamais.

" Cà fait une demie heure que je t'attends! Et mademoiselle prend son temps à discuter gentillement avec ses amis! Qu'est-ce que t'allais faire là? J'ai dû distribuer les emplois du temps tout seul aux autres préfets! Mais où est-ce que tu étais à la fin? Je n'ai pas été assez clair hier soir? C'est bien dommage que je ne puisse pas t'enlever de points... " cracha-t-il, alors qu'elle le regardait les joues légèrement rouges.

" Chuis... chuis désolée Ernie... Cà n'arrivera plus je te le promets! Je serai une bonne Préfète-en-Chef... " suggéra la brunette distraite, en observant Harry sortir de la Grande Salle.

" Tu permets? Je dois parler avec Harry! "

" Quoi?... Oh non ma puce! Je t'ai à peine vu ce matin... " gémit Ron en la prenant vigoureusement par la taille.

Elle se retourna, sourit timidement, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

" Désolée... Je dois y aller! " souffla-t-elle

" On se retrouve en cours... Je te promets de trouver du temps pour qu'on soit tout les deux... "

Elle se pressa vers la sortie, et vit Harry appuyé contre l'un des pilliers du Hall... ll était tourné vers le jardin, et avait une pose pensive, alors que des élèves sortaient de prendre leur petit déjeuner, ou encore d'autres aller dans le jardin avant le début des cours pour prendre un bol d'air frais.

" Harry... " dit Hermione en se rapprochant doucement.

" Je peux te poser une question Mione?... Mais tu me réponds honnêtement d'accord? " lui demanda le Survivant sans bouger.

" Oui... Oui bien sûr... Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. " lui assura-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait l'appréhension monter en elle.

" Tu crois qu'on peut aimer deux personnes en même temps? " ajouta-t-il sans hésitation.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sous le choc. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit. ll fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, qu'elle choisisse bien les mots qu'elle allait utiliser pour formuler sa réponse.

" Parce que moi je ne pense pas que çà soit possible... " lâcha-t-il en se tournant vers elle, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

" Mais... Mais pourquoi tu me dis çà? Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on discute du cadeau que tu allais offrir à Ginny... " souffla-t-elle les yeux dans le vide.

" Ouais... Mais on en parlera après, on a des choses plus importantes à régler avant... Tu ne crois pas?" hasarda Harry en essayant de croiser son regard. En vain, car elle s'obstinait à les avoir baissés.

" Non je ne crois pas... " fit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

lls s'affrontèrent du regard à nouveau, alors que la vie s'activait autour d'eux. De plus en plus de monde sortait de la Grande Salle, et le bruit des conversations commençait à vraiment s'entendre dans le Hall.

" Tu sais très bien que si... On a des choses à mettre au clair. ll se passe quelque chose entre nous deux, ne me dis pas le contraire! Et je ne sais pas ce que c'est! A part que çà m'obsède! Que t'es là et que je peux rien y faire! Mais il y a aussi Ginny... On a dormi ensemble cette nuit, et je me suis senti tellement bien de l'avoir auprès de moi... Mais je pensais quand même à toi... Je me demandais à quoi tu pouvais bien rêver... Surêment à Ron... Alors que moi... J'étais loin dans ton inconscient! " fit-il avec dédain en détournant les yeux.

" Non! " s'écria-t-elle en sentant ses yeux s'alourdir de larmes. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Quoi qu'elle lui dise, quoi qu'elle fasse avec lui, elle savait très bien que çà finirait toujours en pleurs...

" Alors explique-moi ce qui se passe Mione! Me dis pas que c'est de l'amitié, c'est pas possible... " s'énerva Harry en faisant un pas vers elle.

" Je te l'ai déjà dit! C'est... un moment de faiblesse... Tu crois que çà veut dire quelque chose peut-être, mais c'est pas possible! On est comme frère et soeur, toi et moi... Comment pourrait-il y avoir plus entre nous? Et puis nous avons chacun une personne dans notre vie... Une personne qui nous aime. " essayait-elle de raisonner.

" Pourquoi tu pleures alors? J'ai... J'ai l'impression de... Oh puis non c'est impossible! Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui s'est passé entre nous, et c'est pour çà que tu m'obsèdes... Nous sommes deux adolescents qui ont été prit dans le cercle vicieux des hormones, nous allons surmonter tout çà, et je me rendrai compte que je me faisais mes films... Que je ne suis amoureux que de Ginny et non pas... Et non pas de vous deux... " souffla-t-il.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, surprise, mais pas autant que lui. Les joues d'Harry s'empourprèrent, il avait l'air épouvanté par ce qu'il venait de dire, tourna vivement la tête, et apperçut Ginny au loin, qui partait vers son cours d'Histoire de la magie. ll s'élança dans sa direction et disparut dans la foule des élèves.

Elle avait dû mal comprendre, c'était la seule solution. ll n'avait pas dit çà. ll n'avait pas dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Qu'il pensait être amoureux d'elle... Et pourtant si! C'était bien ce qu'il avait dit. Son coeur battait très fort, et elle eut chaud tout à coup. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la respiration saccadée, perdue. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas reconnaître ce qui l'entourait. ll pensait qu'il était amoureux d'elle... Ces mots raisonnaient dans sa tête, et elle éclata de rire, prise d'une crise de fou rire incontrôlable. Elle apperçut une tignasse rousse s'approcher, et elle se calma aussitôt.

" Qu'est-ce que tu faisais mon ange? Où est Harry? " demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

"Ah! il arrive! Vaut mieux pas être en retard à notre premier cours... Sortilèges avec les Serdaigles."

" Désolé... Je suis allé voir Ginny avant qu'elle n'aille en cours... " fit Harry sur un ton d'escuse en arrivant vers eux en courrant.

Hermione se tourna comme une statue et se dirigea vers la salle du Professeur Flitwick. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses escuses, et surtout elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre parler de " sa petite amie et de la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ", parce qu'elle connaissait très bien Ron, elle savait qu'il allait tout lui demander dans les moindres détails, et elle n'en n'avait nullement envie. lls entrèrent dans la salle au moment où le rouquin saisissait sa petite main dans la sienne. Cà lui faisait mal au coeur qu'il la regarde avec tant d'adoration... Parce qu'elle savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle ne le considérait que comme un frère, et rien de plus. Mais çà le rendait tellement heureux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui enlever ce bonheur. Même si elle se mentait à elle -même et qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais de cette façon-là... De celle dont elle aimait Harry.

" Le désir est-il plus fort que l'amour? " demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils s'étaient installés au fond de la classe, à leurs places habituelles.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle, surpris. Hermione Granger posait ce genre de questions?...

" Pourquoi tu demandes çà mon coeur? " fit Ron en jetant un coup d'oeil à Harry à la gauche d'Hermione.

" Pour faire la conversation... Je trouve que c'est une très bonne question... Pas vous? " fit-elle d'un ton détâché.

" Mais... Mione... Je me demande pourquoi t'as cette idée en tête... Tu ne poses jamais une question au hasard, on te connaît avec Harry. " enchaîna le rouquin en observant toujours Harry, comme pour avoir la confirmation de ses dires.

" Moi je pense que quand il y a du désir, il finira toujours par y avoir de l'amour... S'il n'y a pas de désir, il ne peut pas y avoir d'amour... Si? " fit-elle en installant ses parchemins, sa plume et son encrier devant elle.

" Mais le désir c'est incontrôlable... " répondit vaguement Harry en faisant mine de chercher quelque chose dans son sac.

" Tout comme l'amour, Harry... L'amour tu ne le contrôles pas... Les sentiments sont là, mais tu ne peux rien y faire. Quoi que tu fasses ils seront là! Si tu luttes, ils sereont encore plus forts! Si tu les ignores, ils referont surface encore plus forts... Et si tu crois pouvoir les contrôler, alors tu n'es qu'un imbécile... " fit-elle en le regardant vaguement.

" On peut lutter contre les sentiments... Cà fait mal c'est tout, mais je pense que la douleur s'effacera avec le temps... " enchaîna le Survivant sans la regarder.

" Alors tu n'as jamais été amoureux Harry! Si tu te crois capable de lutter contre l'amour, tu n'as jamais été amoureux, c'est pas possible! " répondit Ron qui n'avait toujours pas parlé, les écoutant dans leurs explications.

" Si je suis amoureux! Chuis amoureux et de ta soeur en plus! " se défendit-il.

" Moi chuis d'accord avec Mione... Le désir n'est pas sans l'amour, et l'amour n'est pas sans le désir. S'il y a du désir entre deux personnes, c'est forcément qu'il y a de l'amour, qu'on le veuille ou non... C'est aussi simple que çà je trouve. Pourquoi t'as posé cette question ma puce? " demanda-t-il à nouveau à Hermione qui était restée muette face à l'échange des deux garçons.

" Parce que... Parce que je me disais que... Que si un jour tu me disais que tu désirais une autre personne, cela voudra dire que tu ne m'aimes plus. " dit-elle rapidement.

" Quoi?" s'exclaffa-t-il.

" Cà ne peut pas arriver... Je t'aime depuis qu'on est en quatrième année. Et... Je te désire comme un fou... "

Harry se tourna d'un coup vers son ami. Si vite qu'il en eut une douleur vive au cou. ll l'observa quelques instants, le voyant rougir, et sentit son estomac se tordre. Un sentiment le summergea, et il était beaucoup plus fort que la simple jalousie. ll commençait à détester son meilleur ami pour tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. ll savait que la brunette n'avait pas posé sa question au hasard, qu'elle avait voulu qu'il lui donne son point de vue à cause de ce qu'il lui avait avoué quelques instants plus tôt. ll s'était maudit aussitôt que les mots avaient franchis la barrière de ses lèvres. Comment avait-il-t-il pu dire qu'il pensait être amoureux de deux filles en même temps, elle et Ginny? ll savait très bien que ce n'était pas possible. Qu'il y en avait une qu'il croyait aimer. Mais la quelle? S'il se référait à la question qu'avait posé Hermione, il n'y avait hélas pas de doute. ll était tombé amoureux de sa meilleure amie, et ce n'était en aucun cas une histoire de faiblesse passagère, c'était bien là, bien réel. Mais ce n'était pas possible! Comment c'était arrivé? Comment çà avait pu lui arriver sans qu'il s'en rende compte! Depuis la veille, depuis qu'il savait qu'elle sortait avec Ron, il voyait de plus en plus clair en lui. Cette jalousie qui le rongeait, ce besoin qu'il avait d'être avec elle, ce n'était pas normal. Mais il allait faire comme si rien ne se passait. ll était capable de combattre çà. C'était en train de naître, l'amour qu'il avait pour Ginny était bien réel... Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait. ll avait affronté tellement de choses dans sa vie, alors pourquoi pas çà? De toute façon, elle était maintenant avec Ron. Donc en voyant son amour insatisfait, il finirait par tourner la page et se rendre compte que... ce n'était qu'un coup de coeur. Et qu'elle avait tord en disant que le désir était associé à l'amour. C'était deux choses totalement différentes. ll désirait sa meilleure amie, il commençait à comprendre qu'il était à deux doigts d'être amoureux d'elle, mais il avait une petite amie, et s'il se concentrait seulement sur elle, il finirait par vaincre ce désir qu'il avait pour Hermione. On ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de sa meilleure amie, pour lui c'était impossible... Oui? Et alors qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Ron?

ll se tourna légèrement vers eux, la brunette était en train de lui expliquer le sort inscrit au tableau par le professeur de Sortilèges, alors que le rouquin la dévorait des yeux, comme lui quand il la regardait. ll fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence: il était en train de tomber amoureux de sa meilleure amie, ou il l'était déjà, mais cette perspective l'effrayait. ll fallait alors qu'il choisisse: soit Ginny, soit Hermione. Mais il ne pouvait pas choisir sa meilleure amie. ll perdrait une amitié qu'il lui était très chère, celle de Ron. Alors il resterait avec Ginny. ll garderait tout pour lui, en espérant que personne ne s'apperçoive de quelque chose, et il prierait pour que tout redevienne comme avant.


	9. Chapter 9

°°°°°°°°°° Lui et ma meilleure amie °°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 9: Prise de conscience.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En sortant du double cours de Potions avec les Serpentards, Hermione, Ron et Harry avaient la tête comme un chaudron. Leur maison avait perdu 55 points en seulement deux heures, le premier jour de la reprise des cours. Le professeur Rogue prenait seulement les meilleurs en dernière année, et parmis eux, le trio avait réussi à s'infiltrer. Dans la classe, il y avait 7 Griffondors en tout et pour tout, mais c'était tout de même eux qui se prenaient les plus acides répliques du maître des Potions. La haine qu'il éprouvait à leur égard n'avait jamais été aussi vive. ll faut dire que Rogue avait été extrêment surpris en découvrant qu'il avait toujours 7 Griffondors sur les bras en septième année, et surtout pas Harry et sa bande. ll aurait certainement voulu avoir un petit groupe avec "ses mignons" comme le disait Ron, et non pas avec les lions. lls étaient ressortis du cachot avec un mètre cinquante de parchemin à faire sur les propriétés de la potion qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier.

" Même en dernière année, il nous lâchera pas celui-là... " grogna Ron en se dirigeant vers la tour des Griffondors.

" ll faut qu'on aille à la bibliothèque, Ron... ll vaut mieux s'y prendre dès maintenant pour tous les renseignements qu'il nous a demandé. Même si c'est pour la fin de cette semaine, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'un mètre cinquante de parchemin représente! " fit Hermione en lui prenant la main.

" Oh que si! Nous avons déjà des devoirs en Sortilèges et en Métamorphose... A croire qu'ils se sont donné le mot pour nous encombrer la vie avec ces stupidités! Alors qu'on pourrait passer notre temps à faire des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes... " fit-il en la regardant avec un sourire suggestif.

Harry ne disait rien, se contentant de les écouter d'une oreille distraite, il préférait ne pas s'en mêler, ou dire son avis, la journée ayant été assez difficile comme çà. Cà ne faisait qu'un jour qu'ils étaient ensemble, et il sentait déjà qu'il allait étripper le rouquin. A l'embrasser tout le temps, à la toucher partout, à la prendre dans ses bras... C'était normal après tout, il sortait avec elle... Mais çà lui avait fait prendre conscience de ses sentiments. Ce matin-là, il en était pas très sûr, s'interrogeant activement sur ce qu'il pensait réellement d'elle. ll avait pris une décision qui lui coûterait certainement beaucoup, qui éveillerait la curiosité et la méfiance de certains, mais il était décidé à le faire. ll allait parler à Ginny; il allait rompre avec elle. ll ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même, et il préférait être honnête avec la rouquine. Elle sentait que depuis qu'Hermione était revenue au Terrier, les choses entre eux se dégradaient, et il avait préféré se mentir à lui-même plutôt que de s'avouer la vérité. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle allait pleurer, il allait la faire souffrir, et il ne savait pas du tout comment affronter çà. ll préférait gagner du temps, et retourner le plus tard possible dans leur salle commune, pour avoir le temps de réfléchir sur sa façon de procéder.

" Tiens Harry! Y a Ginny qui arrive! GIN' ! OOOOOH ! GIN' ON EST LA ! ON VA A LA BIBLIOTHEQUE ! " cria Ron à travers le couloir.

Quand il vit qu'elle se dirigeait vers eux tout sourire, le Survivant sentit son estomac se tordre d'appréhension. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'appelle? Quand elle arriva à leur hauteur, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa gouluement. ll se détâcha d'elle au bout de quelques secondes, et vit qu'Hermione regardait bizarrement devant elle, les joues rouges.

" Gin'... Euh... ll faudra que je te parle... " fit-il en détournant les yeux.

La rouquine fronça les sourcils, et ne semblait pas très rassurée par son ton.

" Si c'est important, et vu ton air, çà l'est, je préfère qu'on en parle maintenant... On peut aller dans le parc si tu veux... " lui dit-elle en le prenant par la main.

" Ok, si tu veux... " répondit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

lls partirent main dans la main, laissant Ron et Hermione surpris et perplexes.

" Tu sais ce qu'il va lui dire toi? " demanda le rouquin en reprenant le chemin de la bibliothèque.

" Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée... " souffla la Préfète.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tout au long du chemin, Ginny parla vaguement de sa journée de cours, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour dire bonjour à des personnes qu'elle connaissait. Harry essayait tant bien que mal de trouver quelque chose de cohérant à lui dire. Elle ne se doutait pas de la douche froide qu'elle allait prendre. Elle allait lui poser beaucoup de questions, et il espérait qu'il ne lâcherait pas la véritable raison pour la quelle il la quittait.

En arrivant dans le parc, où le soleil commençait à se coucher, ils se dirigèrent vers le vieux chêne au bord du lac, et s'y assirent l'un contre l'autre.

" Vas-y mon amour... Je t'écoute. " fit-elle en s'installant devant lui, collant son dos contre son torse, pour pouvoir regarder le coucher du soleil.

Cà lui sera plus facile de lui avouer ce qu'il devait lui dire de cette façon, elle ne le scruterait pas comme elle en avait l'habitude à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient un sujet délicat.

" C'est pas facile... " murmura-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

" J'aime pas quand tu commences tes phrases comme çà, Harry... " fit-elle aussitôt en tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

ll vit qu'elle avait l'air vraiment inquiète, et çà l'affola d'un coup.

" Selon toi, l'amour est-il plus fort que le désir? " demanda Harry en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de son amie.

" Pourquoi tu me poses cette question? " enchaîna-t-elle sur la défensive.

" Réponds s'il te plaît! " lui dit-il.

" Non! Toi réponds! Pourquoi tu me poses cette question, Harry! " fit-elle en se tournant d'un coup vers lui.

Elle était à genoux devant lui, les sourcils froncés, le regard rempli de peur.

" C'est par rapport à Hermione?... " souffla-t-elle, les yeux innondés de larmes.

" Mais non... " se lamenta-t-il en regardant ses mains.

" Bein sûr que si! Tu veux... Tu veux me quitter?... Tu veux me quitter pour elle? " gémit-elle, alors que les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

" Non! Elle est avec ton frère... " répondit-il en se levant d'un bond.

" Cà ne veut rien dire Harry! Tu vas me quitter pour elle! Avoue-le!... AVOUE HARRY ! AVOUE ! " cria-t-elle au bord du désespoir.

" NON ! NON ! JE VEUX PAS VOUS PERDRE ! JE NE VEUX PAS PERDRE RON ! " fit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

" Tu es amoureux d'elle... " souffla-t-elle en le regardant faire les cent pas.

" Je savais que je n'étais pas folle! Comment s'est arrivé? Raconte-moi! On n'était pas heureux tout les deux? Comment elle a fait pour tout détruire? Dis-moi comment elle a fait, je suis très curieuse de le savoir... "

" Mais non! Ce n'est pas çà! Tu te trompes complètement! " s'écria le Survivant affolé.

" Sois franc au moins! Pour une fois, sois franc avec moi et avec toi-même... Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et raconte-moi tout... " lui dit-elle en le prenant par le bras pour qu'il arrête de faire les cent pas.

ll s'arrêta, et croisa ses yeux bleus. Puis ses larmes... ll se sentait tellement coupable alors qu'il n'avait toujours rien dit. ll lui essuya les pleurs sur ses joues, et détourna les yeux.

" Chuis désolé... J'aurais vraiment voulu que çà marche nous deux... Je t'ai aimée, çà c'est vrai... Mais... C'est pas si simple... ll s'est passé des choses... Qui n'auraient jamais dû se produire... Et j'ai été pris dans le piège. J'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour elle que je refoulais... Je voulais pas... Je voulais pas... J'avais l'impression de te trahir. De vous trahir... Mais on ne peut pas lutter contre son coeur! Tu le sais bien! " se défendit-il dans l'affolement.

ll s'arrâta pour regarder le Soleil rouge qui reflettait dans le lac. ll eut l'impression d'avoir le coeur de Ginny mutilé devant les yeux. Tout ce rouge... Lors qu'il se retourna vers elle pour s'escuser, il la vit courir au loin vers le chateau. La panique le prit à la gorge, il s'élança à sa poursuite. ll ne fallait pas qu'elle aille voir Ron et Hermione dans la bibliothèque. ll fallait qu'il la ratrappe, qu'il lui explique mieux qu'il ne l'avait fait. Qu'il la rassure, qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de dévoiler ses sentiments à Hermione...

ll arriva devant la bibliothèque complètement essoufflé. ll entra, tout tremblant d'appréhension. ll vit Ron et Hermione au fond de la pièce, à côté de la fenêtre, mais Ginny ne semblait pas être là.

" Cà va pas Harry? T'es tout pâle... " fit remarquer Ron en le voyant arriver vers eux.

" Tu n'as pas vu Ginny? " lui demanda-t-il , le coeur battant la chamade.

" Non... Ben elle n'était pas avec toi? Qu'est-ce que tu avais à lui dire? " enchaîna le rouquin en lâchant sa plume, apparemment heureux de pouvoir faire une pause dans ses devoirs.

" Si, elle était avec moi mais... Elle est partie... " répondit le Survivant en observant autour de lui, pour voir s'il ne la voyait pas.

" Qu'est-ce que tu avais à lui dire? " redemanda son meilleur ami, curieux de savoir.

" Je... Je lui ai fait du mal Ron... Je lui ai fait comprendre que... Je ne l'aimais plus. " lâcha-t-il en regardant tout sauf le jeune couple en face de lui.

" QUOI ? QUOI ? QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? TU AS FAIT SOUFFRIR MA PETITE SOEUR ?" hurla le rouquin en se levant d'un bond.

Des pas précipités s'approchèrent d'eux, et Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire se présenta à eux, les lunettes sur le bout de son nez, les sourcils froncés, signe qu'elle n'était pas très contente de cette altercation.

" Je vous prie de faire moins de bruits jeunes gens... Ou autrement vous sortez! Ce lieu est un endroit pour travailler, et non pas un champs de foire! " chuchota-t-elle avant de disparaître dans les rayons de la bibliothèque.

" Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire Harry? Mais t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi? Même encore ce matin vous formez un couple parfait... " fit Ron quelques minutes plus tard, en essayant de se calmer.

" ll ne faut pas se fier aux apparences... Je croyais... que je l'aimerai toute ma vie. Mais je me suis trompé. " souffla Harry en se tournant vers la fenêtre où il appercevait le terrain de Quidditch au loin.

" T'as craqué sur une autre fille ou quoi? " demanda le rouquin qui voulait comprendre le comportement de son ami.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir, et Harry ferma les yeux, priant pour que çà ne soit pas elle.

" Gin'! Viens, on est là! Tu vas peut-être me dire ce qui se passe!... " déclara le rouquin en se dirigeant vers sa soeur.

Le Survivant se tourna sur le côté pour regarder Hermione. Elle le regardait d'un air embarassé, où apparaissait aussi l'incompréhension. Elle était assise en face de lui, les joues rouges, les yeux légèrement exorbités, avec cinqs grimoires poussiéreux devant elle, la plume en l'air, l'encre coulant sur le papier, comme figée par le temps.

" Mon chéri! T'exagères! Je t'avais dit de ne pas leur dire! " fit Ginny s'approchant de lui, et en le prenant par la taille.

" Je lui avais dit je vous jure! En fait, je vous explique ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure... On est allé au bord du lac, sous le vieux chêne, vous voyez où je veux dire? Là où tous les couples vont pour regarder le coucher du Soleil? C'est paraît-il, l'endroit le plus merveilleux, mis à part la tour d'Astronomie, pour regarder ce spectacle... On s'est donc installé, et là, il a pris un air tragique... Tu as dû le faire répéter beaucoup de fois pour qu'il soit aussi convainquant Mione... Et il m'a dit... Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus, et qu'il croyait en aimer une autre! Je vous dis pas dans quel état j'étais! Je me suis mise dans une colère noire! J'étais désespérée! J'ai cru qu'il m'avait poignardé en plein coeur... Cà m'a fait comme s'il m'avait jeter un million de fois le sort d'Endoloris, je vous jure... "

" Attends, attends... Tu... Tu veux dire que... C'est pas vrai? Que vous êtes toujours ensemble! " s'écria Ron, appuyé contre une étagère, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, essayant de suivre le récit de sa soeur.

" Mais oui! Après il s'est trahi... ll m'a avoué... ll m'a dit que ce n'était pas vrai... Alors on s'est séparé au coin du couloir, je devais le laisser venir vous dire qu'on n'était plus ensemble, pour voir votre réaction, alors que j'attendais derrière la porte de la bibliothèque... Je lui ai dit que c'était risqué... Je l'ai même supplié de ne pas le faire! Mais vous connaissez Harry! Quand il a une idée en tête... Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait, honnêtement... " déclara la rouquine en observant son petit-ami.

" Bon, on va vous laisser... Je n'ai pas fini de lui dire ce que j'avais à lui expliquer... " fit Harry après avoir écouté ce tissu de mendonges avec incrédulité.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

" MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL TE PREND BON SANG ! " s'écria-t-il fou de rage une fois dans le couloir.

" Je ne te laisserai pas briser notre couple, Harry... J'ai trop attendu pour que le jour le plus beau de ma vie arrive, et maintenant qu'il est là, je vais tout faire pour que mon rêve continue... On va oublier ce qu'il s'est passé... Que tu as fait... Des choses avec Hermione, parce que je suppose qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, et je ne veux pas savoir quoi... On va faire comme si de rien n'était, et continuer à nous afficher devant tout le monde, comme avant... " déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la tour de Griffondor.

" NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? TU AS PERDU LA TETE OU QUOI ? JAMAIS JE NE SIMULERAI LE BONHEUR, GINNY ! " hurla Harry en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir.

" C'est pourtant ce que tu fais depuis deux semaines... C'est çà ou tu perds ton meilleur ami... La balle est dans ton camp. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'une fille blessée peut faire pour garder ce qu'elle a de plus précieux... " dit-elle en continuant de marcher d'un pas rapide.

" C'est du chantage Ginny! Je n'accepterai pas çà! " cracha le Survivant qui la suivait, quelques mètres derrière elle.

" Mais tu n'as pas le choix, mon amour... Soit tu te plies à mes volontés et tu fais tout pour tuer les sentiments que tu as pour notre meilleure amie commune, soit tu te déclares, et tu perds ton meilleur ami! " fit-elle en se retournant vers lui, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

" C'est dégueulasse ! " murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

" Je t'ai dit que je ne lui dirai jamais rien... Tu peux en avoir ma parole! Je ne lui parlerai jamais de ce que je ressens pour elle! "

" Oh elle le sait déjà, puis qu'elle ressent la même chose que toi... Votre histoire est tellement... Pathétique!... " railla la rouquine en se rapprochant de lui.

" ll n'y a rien... Juste une attirence physique... C'est passager... Cà va nous passer, et je... Je te promets que tout... va redevenir comme avant entre nous. " souffla-t-il en essayant de rentrer dans son jeu.

Elle le regarda en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Est-ce qu'il se moquait d'elle? Est-ce qu'il voulait appaiser sa colère? Ou était-il sincère? Elle voulait tellement qu'il soit sincère... Elle pouvait lui passer cette petite... bavure, ce petit dérapage, s'il lui promettait que çà n'aurait pas de suite, que çà n'avait été rien d'autre que physique. Pour lui, elle était prête à tout, mais pas à le partager, et surtout pas avec sa meilleure amie. ll pouvait bien trouver les autres filles jolies, voire belles, mais elle lui interdisait de faire quelque chose avec elles, aussi bien consciemment, qu'inconsciemment. Elle était comme çà. Elle n'était pas parfaite, elle était même loin de l'être, mais elle pouvait être compréhensive.

" Tu... Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis mon coeur?... Tu penses qu'on peut passer à travers çà? " lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

"Oui, je le pense... Je te l'ai dit! Ce n'était que physique! Une question d'hormones... Parce que... J'avais peur de devenir accro à toi. Je le suis suffisemment, mais au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, je le devenais encore plus. Et j'avoue que çà m'a fait peur. Cà m'a même terrifié. Et il y avait Hermione... Tu te rappelles le soir où tu... nous as surpris dans la cuisine?... on _allait _s'embrasser... Mais tu es arrivée à temps, ma puce! Et c'est pour çà qu'on était un peu bizarre... Cà nous a chamboulé! On s'est demandé ce qu'il nous avait pris. J'avoue, c'est pas bien, mais tu peux bien reconnaître qu'elle était super belle ce soir-là... " enchaîna Harry quand il la vit froncer les sourcils.

ll s'embarquait dans une histoire incroyable. ll était en train de lui mentir, pour ne pas qu'elle aille voir Ron et qu'elle lui dise quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il sâche. ll essayait de parraître naturel et convainquant. ll fallait à tout prix qu'il la fasse tomber dans le panneaux pour qu'elle n'exécute pas ses menaces. Mais il ne voulait plus former un couple avec elle. ll ne le pouvait pas. Se mentir à lui-même, il l'avait déjà fait pendant deux semaines. Maintenant qu'il affrontait la vérité en face, il ne voulait plus sortir avec elle, elle en souffrirait, et il ne le voulait pas.

" Vous vous êtes jamais embrassés alors?... " enchaîna-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui timidement, les joues de plus en plus rouges.

A cette question, des flashs éclatèrent dans sa tête. Lors qu'il l'avait aidé à monter sa valise dans sa chambre, le moment où elle était tombée sur ses genoux, l'incident qui s'en était suivi, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés dans la cuisine du Terrier, les sensations qu'il avait ressenties, les battements de son coeur affolé, l'envie qu'il avait d'elle... Et surtout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, à deux ou trois couloirs d'où ils se trouvaient à présent. ll aurait capable de lui faire l'amour dans ce couloir lugubre... S'ils n'avaient pas entendu le bruit provenant de la Grande Salle, il savait très bien qu'il aurait été capable d'aller jusque là avec elle. Sans aucun remords, mais plutôt avec une intense satisfation. ll fallait qu'il lui parle. Qu'il lui dise la vérité. Mais sans Ginny ou Ron à côté, çà sera difficile. A moins qu'il ne trouve un stratagème pour la coincer entre deux cours, ou dans un couloir ou... Mais oui! C'était çà la solution! Qu'il lui demande de l'aide pour ses devoirs. S'il s'y prenait bien, elle n'y verrait que du feu, et il pourrait discuter avec elle.

" Hein?... Vous vous êtes jamais embrassés? " redemanda-t-elle en se plantant devant lui, les yeux baissés sur le sol, comme si elle se sentait coupable.

"_ Non_... " murmurra Harry en posant sa main sur sa joue. ll se baissa vers elle, et l'embrassa sur le front.

Elle lui répondit en faisant un sourire timide.

" On oublie tout et tu me pardonnes?... " risqua-t-elle les yeux plein d'espoir.

" On oublie tout et je te pardonne... " souffla-t-il en lui prenant la main, pour se diriger vers leur salle commune.


	10. Chapter 10

°°°°°°°°°°°° Lui et ma meilleure amie °°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 10: Confrontation.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Vers 18 heures, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle commune de Griffondor, pris d'un fou rire. La brunette s'appuya même contre le mur de la pièce, tellement qu'elle riait, et le rouquin en fit autant.

" Qu'est-ce que vous avez, vous deux? On peut savoir pourquoi vous riez autant pour partager votre hilarité? " demanda Ginny, le sourire aux lèvres, en levant les yeux de son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie.

" C'est... Ahahah... C'est... Huummmmffffff... C'est Mione! " articula le rouquin avant de repartir de plus belle.

" Oui... Mais encore? " demanda Ginny, de plus en plus amusée.

" Elle a envoyé... hummmfff... Non, elle a cassé... ah... Ernie à la... à la... AHAHAH !... à la bibliothèque..." articula Ron entre deux éclats de rire.

lls étaient à présent tellement morts de rire, que les troisième année qui entrèrent à cet instant se précipitèrent rapidement vers l'autre bout de la pièce, effrayés.

" Vas-y! Raconte! " s'impatienta Ginny qui avait oublié son devoir.

Elle dû attendre dix bonnes minutes avant que leur fou rire ne leur passe.

" Ben en fait, quand vous êtes partis avec Harry, Ernie est arrivé au moins cinq minutes après... ll n'avait pas l'air content du tout! Apparemment, certains se seraient pleint de l'avoir comme Préfet-en-Chef, et Monsieur s'est mis en tête, que c'était moi qui les avais incité à aller voir le professeur Mc Gonagall pour lui dire leur mécontentement. ll paraît qu'il enlève des points dès que tu fais un faux pas. Et là, il y a eu Madame Pince qui est arrivée avec une pile de vieux grimoires. ll y avait des quatrième année de Serdaigle à côté en train de travailler, et il leur a enlevé des points parce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas aidé. Avec Ron, on était pas d'accord sur une propriété de la potion qu'on étudie avec Rogue, quand on a entendu Ernie crier:

" VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ALLER L'AIDER NON ? ET LA POLITESSE VOUS CONNAISSEZ ? 15 POINTS EN MOINS CHACUN ! "

J'allais me lever, quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'est ouverte pour laisser entrer nulle autre que... PADMA PATIL ! Vous auriez vu sa tête! On aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau! ll était tout peneaux! ll ne savait plus quoi faire! ll était tout rouge, et il regardait épouvanté la couleur des cravates de ceux qu'il venaient d'engueuler... des Serdaigle! La maison de Padma... Elle s'est approchée de lui pour lui demander pourquoi il criait si fort, qu'elle était entrer dans la bibliothèque à cause de ses cris...

Et là, je me suis levée sans que Ron ne réussisse à me retenir, et... Et j'ai dit à Padma... Hummmffff... Je lui ai dit: " Ma pauvre, je te pleins d'avoir un poisson qui te court après... ". Elle n'a pas compris, mais quand elle a vu qu'Ernie devenait de plus en plus rouge, la bouche ouverte, je pense que dans sa tête, çà a fait tic! Elle l'a ragardé, incrédule, et j'ai dit à Ernie: " Si tu dois lui faire ta déclaration, emmène-la près du lac... C'est pas bon pour les poissons de rester hors de l'eau trop longtemps... Elle pourra peut-être te sauver la vie, au cas ou tu essuyerais un refus... " Et chuis retournée auprès de Ron qui se retenait de rire, on a vite fait ramasser nos affaires pour filer en douce, pendant que Padma, la pauvre demandait des explications sur ce que je venais de dire... Voilà tu sais tout! En arrivant dans le couloir, on était morts de rire! "

" Ohla le pauvre! T'as été vache là! " gloussa Ginny qui avait du mal à ne pas rire, en s'imaginant la scène.

" Où est Harry, Gin'? Je voudrais m'escuser... Pour tout à l'heure... " marmonna Ron en scrutant la salle commune à la recherche d'une cheveulure en bataille noire.

" Dans votre dortoir! Tu peux y aller si tu veux... ll était fatigué, il est monté dormir un peu... Mais on ne va pas tarder à aller manger, alors vas le chercher s'il te plaît. " lui demanda-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

" Ok... On arrive... " fit-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux dortoirs.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En arrivant dans la pièce circulaire, Ron eut un sourire amusé en voyant que le Survivant était bel et bien en train de dormir. Abuserait-il de la situation ou pas?... S'il le réveillait en sursaut comme l'avait fait Ginny le jour de la rentrée, il risquerait de se venger, et sadiquement. Le rouquin préféra alors la sagesse, et s'assit sur son lit. ll l'entendit marmonner quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, puis: " Non... Mione, on peut pas... Mais... J'en ai envie... ". Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, les yeux exorbités, pas certain d'avoir compris. Harry était... en train de rêver de sa copine, et vu les légers gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche, ce n'était pas une leçon sur les Sortilèges... ll le secoua brusquement, rouge brique, attendant patiemment une explication.

" Hey! Réveille-toi! Harry réveille-toi bordel! " s'écria-t-il, la colère montant en lui.

" Hein?... Quoi?... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? " marmonna le Survivant en regardant autour de lui sans comprendre.

" De quoi t'étais en train de rêver? " demanda agressivement le rouquin.

" Hein?... Mais chais pas moi! De la leçon de Sortilèges, je crois! "fit-il en plissant les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière.

" EN GEMISSANT LE NOM DE MA COPINE ? PUTAIN HARRY, ME PRENDS PAS POUR UN CON ! " rugit Ron en se levant d'un bond.

" QUOI ? " s'écria Harry en se levant à son tour.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je rêvai du cours de Sortilèges, qu'on faisait un espèce de concours contre les Poufsouffles, et Mione faisait partie d'eux, chais pas pourquoi... Et elle me demandait de la laisser gagner parce que je passais contre elle, et qu'apparemment, je me débrouillais mieux qu'elle... Alors je lui ai dit qu'on pouvait pas... Même si j'en avais envie, je pouvais pas... "

Ron le regarda, le coeur battant si fort que sa poitrine se soulevait avec violence, irrégulièrement. ll l'observait, suspicieux. Son histoire tenait debout... ll l'avait entendu gémir "_ Non Mione, on peut pas... Mais... J'en ai envie_..."

" Ouais... Ok... Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu gémissais son prénom? " questionna-t-il, toujours sur ses gardes.

" Mais t'es pire que ta soeur ma parole! T'as dû mal entendre... je devais marmonner, c'est tout... " enchaîna-t-il en détournant les yeux.

ll avait une facheuse tendance de mentir depuis quelques temps. Et sans état d'âme, c'est çà qui le lamentait le plus. Parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout rêvé d'un cours de Sortilèges avec les Poufsouffles. C'était même loin d'être un cours... Sauf que çà s'était bien passé dans une salle de classe... C'était même peut-être la salle de Sortilèges...

_Flash back_

Harry attendait dans une salle vide Ginny qui devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour lui parler du plan machiavélique qu'elle avait en tête. ll était décidé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds encore une fois. ll allait mettre le hola à toute cette mascarade. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il s'attendait vraiment à voir la rouquine, mais ce fut Hermione qui entra à sa place. Elle ne portait pas son uniforme, mais le fameux jean que Ginny lui avait prêté le soir où tout avait commencé, un pull en col V rouge, et les cheveux attachés vite fait avec un crayon. Elle avait une pile de parchemins dans les bras, et se figea sur le seuil de la porte lorsqu'elle l'apperçut.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? " demanda-t-elle sans le moins préambule, en cherchant visiblement quelqu'un du regard.

" J'attends Ginny... Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? " enchaîna-t-il en essayant de paraître détâché, alors qu'il sentait sa gorge devenir sèche.

" Je viens préparer la réunion des Préfets-en-Chef avec les Préfets... J'ai demandé au Professeur Mc Gonagall quelle salle je pouvais utiliser, et elle m'a indiqué celle-ci... " lui répondit-elle en restant sur le seuil.

" Oh... Tu veux que je t'aide? " demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence total.

Elle haussa les épaules, et entra dans la pièce d'un pas décidé après avoir pris une légère inspiration.

" Tu vas m'aider à mettre les tables en U... Cà sera plus facile pour communiquer entre nous... " fit-elle en posant les parchemins sur une table sans le regarder.

lls bougèrent quelques tables en silence, et lorsqu'ils eurent fini, la brunette s'appuya contre une table et murmura au bout de quelques sencondes:

" Pourquoi tu dois parler avec Gin'? "

La question le surprit, et il se tourna un instant vers Hermione, puis finalement se palça devant elle.

" Et pourquoi tu veux savoir? " demanda-t-il en luttant pour ne pas la toucher.

" Je suis ta meilleure amie non? " fit-elle en s'asseyant un peu plus sur la table, comme pour s'éloigner de lui.

Elle avait toujours le regard baissé, et il voulait plus que tout qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

" Non... " souffla-t-il en levant ses mains tremblantes vers son visage.

ll lui prit le menton, alors qu'elle s'était figée par sa dernière réponse, et lui leva délicatement le visage. ll le prit dans ses deux mains, et la regarda attentivement, alors que sa respiration se faisait irrégulière. ll lui carressa les joues avec adoration, puis finalement posa ses mains sur son cou.

Elle se lécha machinalement les lèvres, et glissa le long de la table pour se retrouver debout, face à lui. Elle posa ses mains sur le dos du Survivant, et il frissonna à ce contact. ll la regardait d'une telle façon qu'elle semblait se sentir fondre. Elle lui carressa quelques instants le dos, et il sentait ses mains descendre de plus en plus vers le bas de son pull. Quand finalement elle se décida à passer ses mains dessous, il retint sa respiration lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur son abdomen. Elle effectua quelques cercles sensuels, effleurant de ses petits doigts fins ses abdominaux, et quand elle leva ses yeux vers les siens, il ne résista pas à la tentation de ses lèvres. ll se pencha sur elle, et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle le prit par la taille, et le colla à elle. ll se détâcha d'elle quelques instants, mais elle ne le laissa pas s'éloigner d'elle, et l'embrassa passionnément, réclamant l'entrée de sa bouche. ll lui accorda sans trop de difficulté, grognant légèrement contre la sienne. Elle recula à nouveau vers la table, le tirant vers elle, et quand elle s'assit dessus, elle baissa ses mains vers la ceinture de son pentalon. C'est quand elle commença à en défaire la boucle qu'il se détacha d'elle, hors d'haleine.

" Non... Mione... On peut pas... " murmurra-t-il haletant, en appuyant son front contre le sien.

Elle semblait ne pas croire ce qu'il disait, et s'approchait de lui pour réclamer à nouveau sa bouche qui le tentait cruellement.

" Mais j'en ai envie... " souffla-t-il en reprenant sa bouche, alors qu'elle continuait à défaire sa ceinture.

_Fin du flash back_

C'est à ce moment-là que Ron l'avait réveillé, et d'un côté, heureusement qu'il l'avait fait. ll la voyait désormais partout, c'était pratiquement cauchemardesque. ll fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de lui parler, qu'il lui dise qu'il n'avait pas compris ce que Rogue leur avait demandé, mais sans que Ginny ou Ron ne l'entende.

" Bon... Il va être 18 h 30... ll faut qu'on y aille... Les filles commencent à avoir faim. " fit le rouquin après s'être calmé.

" Au fait Harry... Tu... Tu me pardonnes?... Pour t'avoir crier dessus comme çà?... "

Ron évitait soigneusement de le regarder en face, comme un enfant prit en faute. Harry savait que s'escuser n'était pas facile à faire, et surtout pas pour Ron. ll avait horreur d'avouer ses fautes, et il le trouve digne de Griffondor dans sa façon d'agir. Même s'il n'aimait pas çà, il le faisait quand même, parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié... Et c'est pour çà qu'Harry se trouva mal à l'aise... Parce que lui, il le trahissait en silence; il voulait la même fille que lui, il voulait la faire sienne avant lui, et il ferait tout pour y arriver.

" C'est déjà oublier... " fit-il en se chaussant.

" Bon, on y va? "

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lorsque les deux garçons arrivèrent dans la salle commune, ils virent Ginny, assise sur le sofa devant la cheminée, en pleine conversation avec sa meilleure amie. Ou du moins, elle lui parlait vivement sur quelque chose que, si on regardait attentivement la brunette, semblait l'agasser plus qu'autre chose, mais il n'y eut qu'Harry pour le remarquer.

" Ah les garçons vous êtes là! J'étais en train d'expliquer le programme de la soirée, mon chéri... On va prendre ta cape d'invisibilité pour aller à la tour d'Astronomie... Je voudrais qu'on regarde les étoiles, comme quand on était à la maison... Tu te rappelles les bons moments qu'on y a passés? En particulier le soir de la Nuit des Etoiles... C'est ce que j'étais en train de dire à Mione quand vous êtes arrivés... " fit la rouquine avec un grand sourire.

Harry serra des dents pour ne pas exploser. De quel droit planifiait-elle sa vie?

" Je n'ai pas que çà à faire Gin'... Je te rappelle que nous sommes en septième année... Je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller regarder les étoiles toute la nuit! J'ai des devoirs, et en plus je suis fatigué. " fit-il avec impatience.

" Oh! de toute façon, t'as toujours un truc à faire dès que je te propose une soirée en tête à tête... " marmonna-t-elle en lui tournant le dos, signe qu'elle lui faisait la tête.

" ARRETE DE PLANIFIER MA VIE ! ARRETE DE FAIRE COMME SI TOUT ETAIT PARFAIT ! TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE C'EST TRES LOIN D'ETRE LE CAS ! " hurla le Survivant.

Elle commençait sérieusement à l'énerver à vouloir jouer les couples parfaits. S'il fallait qu'il s'explique avec elle devant Ron et Hermione, parfait! ll allait le faire, et elle ne pourra pas y échapper, ni même l'en empêcher! ll ne voulait pas la faire souffrir devant tout le monde, mais elle ne lui laissait apparemment pas le choix.

" Donc Ron... Hermione... Je vais vous dire une chose que Mademoiselle ne veut absolument pas comprendre, parce qu'elle refuse de l'admettre. Tout à l'heure, quand je suis entré dans la bibliothèque, je cherchais Ginny, parce que je venais de lui dire que... C'était fini entre elle et moi... Que je ne l'aimais plus, et elle n'a pas supporté, elle est devenue hystérique, et est partie en courant... " dit-il en fixant la fille qui, désormais était son ex... Officiellement.

" NON ! NON ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT HARRY ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT ! JE REFUSE TU M'ENTENDS ! JE T'AIMERAI TOUTE MA VIE ! SI TU ME LAISSES, J'EN MOURRAI HARRY ! JE TE JURE JE LE FERAI ! " hurla Ginny en lui faisant face, les joues baignées de larmes.

" C'EST TROP TARD GINNY ! TU COMPRENDS PAS ? SI JE FAIS CA C'EST POUR NE PAS TE FAIRE SOUFFRIR ! " fit Harry sur le même ton qu'elle.

" ME FAIRE SOUFFRIR ? MAIS C'EST EN CE MOMENT QUE TU ME FAIS SOUFFRIR !... DIS LEUR LA DEUXIEME PARTIE DE L'HISTOIRE ALORS ! VAS JUSQU'AU BOUT ! DIS LEUR POURQUOI TU NE M'AIMES PLUS ! " s'époumonna la rouquine au bord de l'hystérie.

Heureusement qu'à cette heure-ci, il ne restait plus personne dans la tour de Griffondor. ll n'y avait qu'eux quatre...

Ron semblait ne pas comprendre cet échange, et les regardait les sourcils froncés et la bouche grande ouverte, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais qu'il en était empêché à chaque fois par le couple. Son regard passait de l'un à l'autre avec incrédulité.

Hermione elle, se faisait de plus en plus petite dans son fauteuil, dont elle serrait les bras dans ses petites mains. lls n'étaient plus ensemble. Ginny avait voulu lui faire croire le contraire parce qu'elle n'acceptait pas cette idée... L'idée d'avoir perdu l'amour d'Harry... Mais pourquoi ne l'aimait-il plus?... Etait-ce à cause d'elle? A cette pensée, une intense satisfaction l'envahit, mais aussi la culpabilité... Mais pourquoi?... Ce n'était pas possible que çà soit à cause d'elle de toute façon... ll ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux d'elle... ll lui avait fait clairement comprendre que ce n'était qu'une attirence physique qui la poussait vers elle, c'est tout... Elle, ce que la poussait vers lui, c'était ses sentiments, son amour qu'elle nourrissait tous les jours un peu plus. Elle n'osait pas lever ses yeux jusqu'à lui de peur d'y trouver quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas voir... Mais Ginny semblait vouloir qu'il avoue la raison pour la quelle il l'avait quittée...

Elle ne comprenait pas l'hatitude de sa meilleure amie... Comment avait-elle pu mentir à ce point? S'enfermer dans son monde où elle et Harry formerait pour toujours un couple heureux, admiré de tous, et où elle serait enviée par toutes les filles qui poseraient leur regard sur eux?... Pourquoi se voiler la face?... Parce qu'elle l'aimait... C'était aussi simple que çà... Elle voyait jusqu'où l'amour pouvait la pousser, et c'était effrayant... Au point de mentir à tout le monde, et au point même de penser à mettre fin à ses jours... Elle avait dû lui faire du chantage, c'était la seule solution, pour qu'elle fasse comme si de rien n'était.

" Alors?... Tu leur dis ou je le fais... " siffla Ginny en l'affrontant du regard.

Ses yeux brillait d'une intense lueur, comme démentielle. ll avait osé la faire souffrir devant son frère et sa _meilleure amie_, il allait devoir en payer les conséquences. ll allait faire une croix sur une amitié vieille de pratiquement 7 ans à cause d'elle. Elle allait lui enlever l'une des choses aux quelles il tenait le plus: l'amitié de son frère. Ron allait le haïr après qu'elle lui aura révélé que le Survivant l'avait quitté parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de sa petite amie. Et surtout qu'il n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de le lui dire. Elle allait le poignarder, et jouirait de cette souffrance. Elle le verrait pleurer, se lamenter, se demander pourquoi il avait voulu la faire souffrir en lui disant que tout était fini, et elle en serait heureuse à un point qu'elle ne pouvait le dire. Elle allait devenir cruelle à cause de lui, se refermer sur elle-même...

Harry, affolé, regarda Ron, Hermione, Ginny à tour de rôle, comme s'il se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas encore. ll était tellement épouvanté qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. ll recula d'un pas, se passa la main dans les cheveux, regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui, les yeux brouillés de larmes, la respiration halentante, complètement perdu. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire çà! Elle ne pouvait lui enlever l'amitié de son frère, elle n'avait pas le droit.

" Harry est amoureux d'une autre fille... " fit-elle en le scrutant toujours.

Un sourire pervers apparut sur ses lèvres, elle paraissait vraiment mauvaise; il ne la reconnaissait plus du tout. Ce n'était pas Ginny, la fille dont il était tombé amoureux l'année dernière. Ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était un être démoniaque, sadique. Elle était digne de Serpentard...

" Non Gin'... Je t'en prie... Fais pas çà... " murmurra-t-il en sentant les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

" Ah bon?... Et pourquoi je m'en priverai? " ironisa la rouquine.

" Bon, stop! Arrêtez! On n'a pas besoin d'assiter à votre réglage de compte avec Ron! Alors si vous voulez faire çà maintenant, nous, on va manger, et on vous laisse vous expliquer entre vous! On a pas besoin de savoir tous les détails! " fit Hermione en se levant d'un bond, sentant la situation tourner dangereusement.

Elle s'avança vers Ron, lui prit la main, et le traîna jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame, alors qu'il se tournait une dernière fois pour regarder son meilleur ami.

" Je te haïs... " souffla Ginny au bout de quelques minutes de silence, alors que les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Elle pleurait en silence, les yeux dans le vide, comme si elle était appaisée d'une certaine façon. Elle avait quand même réussi à le faire souffrir. Mais elle n'avait pas fini... ll fallait qu'elle accomplisse sa vengeance, et pour celà, il fallait qu'elle discute avec son frère, et au plus vite. Dès qu'il rentrerait de la Grande Salle, elle lui proposerait d'aller faire un tour, ou une partie d'échec, elle savait qu'il n'y résisterait pas...

" Je suis désolé... " murmurra-t-il en évitant de la regarder.

" J'en ai rien à faire de tes escuses! Tu m'as arraché le coeur Harry, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire... Et tout çà devant mon frère et ma... _meilleure amie_... " cracha-t-elle en serrant les dents.

" Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix! " se défendit-il en s'avancant pour s'assoir dans un fauteuil.

" Oh que si! Le choix, tu l'avais... Mais tu n'as pas choisi la meilleure solution, et tu vas en payer les conséquences... Je te croyais beaucoup plus intelligent, mon coeur! " fit-elle en l'observant.

" Et moi, je te croyais beaucoup moins garce... " siffla-t-il en essyuant les traces des larmes sur ses joues.

" Merci du compliment... C'est à toi seul que tu dois ce changement... ll ne fallait pas me faire souffrir, mais je te jure que ce que je ressens, par rapport à ce que toi tu vas ressentir quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, c'est un véritable plaisir... Sur ce, bonne nuit! Et fais bien attention à toi! Je frapperai toujours quand tu ne t'y attendras pas... Je serais toujours dans ton ombre, jusqu'à ce que je me sois vengée..." déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Harry se tourna vivement de son côté pour la regarder monter les escaliers en colimaçon d'un pas lent. ll savait qu'elle était capable de mettre son plan à exécution. ll fallait qu'il se décide, qu'il prenne une autre grande décision, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Soit il avouait tout à Ron, et lui expliquait que ses sentiments pour Hermione étaient déjà partis, et tenterait d'oublier sa meilleure amie, soit il avouait tout à Hermione et perdait l'amitié du rouquin. Et il entendait sa conscience lui souffler de choisir la première option... ll prit une profonde inspiration, se leva, alla chercher son sweat à capuche rouge avec le symbole de Griffondor sur le devant, celui que lui avait offert Ron deux ans plus tôt pour Noël lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et sortit de la salle commune.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, son coeur battait la chamade, et son estomac se tordait d'appréhension. A la pensée qu'il pouvait perdre son amitié malgré tout, son regard se brouilla quelques instants. ll allait être franc et perdrait peut-être son amitié. ll allait devoir affronter sa colère, il en était certain... Mais il l'accepterait, sans rien dire, attendant que cela lui passe.

En arrivant devant les grandes portes en chêne closes, Harry alla s'assoir sur la murette qui séparait le Hall du jardin, espérant que le moment fatidique arriverait le plus tard possible. ll ne pouvait pas aller manger, son estomac ne supporterait pas. ll mit ses mains dans ses poches pour se réchauffer, et quelques minutes plus tard, les premiers élèves sortirent de la Salle, se dirigeant vers les divers endroits du château où se trouvaient leur salle commune. ll se leva d'un bond, et commença à faire les cent pas, impatient que cette journée se termine le plus vite possible.

" Harry! Alors çà y est? Vous avez fini de vous disputer avec Gin'? Va falloir que tu m'expliques certaines choses, parce que j'ai pas très bien compris votre manège... Même Mione... Elle est restée avec Ernie pour qu'ils discutent de la première réunion des Préfets-en-Chef avec les autres Préfets... Tu l'aurais vu quand il est arrivé! ll ne savait plus où se mettre! Tout rouge!... Pire que moi quand je m'y mets!... " fit Ron avec un sourire moqueur.

" Ah ouais?... " répondit Harry en sentant sa respiration devenir difficile.

" Faut qu'on discute... J'ai quelque chose à te dire! "

" Oui, je me doute! ll faut surtout que tu m'expliques... T'es arrivé à la bibliothèque, on aurait dit que tu venais de voir Tu-Sais-Qui, t'avais l'air vraiment épouvanté... Tu nous dis avec Mione que tu avais fait souffrir Ginny, elle, elle débarque elle nous raconte une histoire à dormir de bout comme quoi c'était une blague pour voir comment on allait réagir, que vous étiez toujours ensemble, et là, la cerise sur le gâteau: une dispute dans la salle commune... Heureusement qu'il n'y avait plus personne, on vous aurait prit pour des tarés, et tu dis que c'est vrai, que vous n'êtes plus ensemble, et ma soeur qui affirme que tu l'as quitté pour une autre... Avoue que c'est bizarre comme histoire! " enchaîna Ron d'une traite.

" J'ai quitté ta soeur, Ron... Cà, c'est vrai! " fit le Survivant en essayant de le regarder en face.

" Quoi?... Non, attends je peux pas le croire! Tu... Tu n'aimes plus ma soeur? " demanda le rouquin d'un air épouvanté.

" Non, Ron... Je ne l'aime plus... " souffla Harry en continuant à avoir les yeux baissés.

" QUOI ? TU LUI AS BRISE LE COEUR C'EST CA ? " hurla tout à coup Ron, les yeux exorbités, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

" C'est pas si simple... " répondit Harry en le regardant à la dérobée.

" COMMENT CA: " C'EST PAS SI SIMPLE " ? " répéta le rouquin de plus en plus furieux.

" Non, c'est pas si simple... Tu ne vas pas me gueuler dessus parce que je ne l'aime plus... Tu préfères quoi? Que je reste avec elle sans l'aimer et qu'elle souffre encore plus parce que je la délaisse, ou que je la quitte, en la faisant souffrir sur le coup, et sachant qu'elle finira par m'oublier, et que je sois franc avec elle?" demanda le brun en essayant de faire prendre conscience à Ron qu'il n'y avait que çà comme solution.

" JE NE VOULAIS PAS QUE TU LA FASSES SOUFFRIR ! JE T'AI DIT QUE SI TU LE FAISAIS CA FINIRAIT MAL ENTRE NOUS ! ET POURQUOI TU L'AS JETE ? A CAUSE D'UNE DE CES POUFFIASSES QUI TE COURRENT APRES ? JE TE PENSAIS PLUS INTELLIGENT HARRY ! " rugit le rouquin qui essayait de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

" Non... Je l'ai quitté à cause de... d'Hermione... " souffla Harry qui sentait son coeur battre très fort dans sa poitrine.

" Quoi?... " souffla Ron sous le choc.

ll avait abandonné toute colère, et le regardait haletant, toujours aussi rouge, les points serrés.

" Comment çà à cause d'Hermione?... Qu'est-ce que çà veut dire, Harry? " demanda Ron, avec une nuance de frayeur dans la voix.

" Cà veut dire que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle... " déclara le Survivant en levant les yeux vers son meilleur ami, qui blêmit à sa réponse.


	11. Chapter 11

°°°°°°°°°°°° Lui et ma meilleure amie. °°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 11: Une douleur insuportable

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

" Quoi?... " souffla le rouquin d'une voix cassée.

" Je... Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle... " murmurra Harry en détournant les yeux.

Et tout à coup, il sentit une douleur fulgurante dans sa machoire gauche, et un poids s'affaler sur lui. ll ferma les yeux... Ron le martelait de coups, et il ne répondait pas à la provocation. Tel un stoïcien, Harry acceptait la douleur sans rien dire. ll savait que çà arriverait... ll l'avait su lorsque le visage de son meilleur ami avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. ll avait traversé tant d'épreuves dans la vie... Avait accepté tant de douleurs, tant de souffrances, mais rien ne sera pire que de perdre l'amitié de Ronald Weasley. ll sentait les poings de son ami s'abattrent dans son ventre, sur son visage, il avait même un goût métalique dans la bouche... Du sang... ll le sentait couler dans sa gorge, de son nez, mais il ne disait rien. ll laissait juste les larmes se mêler à tout ce rouge.

" MONSIEUR WEASLEY ! " hurla la voix du Professeur Mc Gonagall.

Harry rouvrit ses yeux, et vit des dizaines d'élèves autour de lui, ainsi que le Professeur Mc Gonagall et le Professeur Rogue, qui essayait de dissiper tous les voyeurs.

" Monsieur Weasley! Expliquez-moi ceci! " s'écria le Professeur Mc Gonagall en s'approchant d'eux.

" Sauf votre respect, cela ne vous regarde pas Professeur... " cracha le rouquin, la haine dans les yeux, en fixant Harry sur le sol.

" Et sauf le votre, je vous retire 50 points pour attaque injustifiée sur un camarade de classe! Qui plus est, votre meilleur ami... " riposta le professeur de Métamorphoses.

" Mon meilleur ami?... Qui çà? " demanda Ron levant un sourcil en se tournant vers elle.

" Harry Potter! " s'exclama-t-elle en le montrant allongé par terre.

" Désolé, je ne connais pas... " cracha le rouquin en cherchant quelqu'un des yeux dans la foule.

" Alors vous connaissez peut-être le mot " retenue "? Vous en avez une vendredi soir à 20 h, dans mon bureau. " déclara la vieille femme.

" Comment allez-vous Potter? "

Harry se releva tant bien que mal, et vacilla légèrement, sa tête le faisant atrocement souffrir.

" Ce n'est pas sa faute... C'est moi qui l'ai cherché... " murmurra Harry en regardant le rouquin qui lui faisait dos.

Celui-ci se figea sur place, et se retourna, raide comme une planche.

" Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole... Ne cherches plus à communiquer avec moi... Je te haïs..." déclara-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

" Puis-je partir?... L'air est irrespirable ici... "

Le Professeur Mc Gonagall ouvrit des yeux ronds, et après quelques secondes, l'autorisa à partir avec un signe de la tête.

Harry le regardait s'éloigner vers la tour de Griffondor d'un pas rapide, seul... " _Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.. Je te haïs..._" Ces phrases résonnaient dans sa tête, et les larmes brouillèrent encore une fois ses yeux. ll venait de perdre l'une des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui sur cette terre. Et jamais plus il ne pourra lui reparler.

" Harry?... " appela Hermione à côté de lui.

" Ooooooooh... La Sang-de-Bourbe va réconforter le Balafré... Comme c'est touchant... " roucoula Drago Malfoy qui regardait Harry avec un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

" Malfoy, si tu ne te la fermes pas dans les dix secondes qui suivent, je te jure que tu regretteras ta venue au monde... Et 10 points en moins à Serpentard. Pour manque de respect envers ses camarades... Sois content que je ne puisse pas m'occuper de toi maintenant... " railla la brunette en se tournant vers lui.

" Monsieur Malfoy, cette conduite est intolérable de votre part... Vous viendrez vendredi en retenue en même temps que Monsieur Weasley, dans mon bureau, à 20 h précises. Ne soyez pas en retard, sinon je renouvellerai la punition. Cela vous apprendra à respecter vos semblables... " fit le Professeur Mc Gonagall en pinçant ses lèvres.

" Mes semblables?... Vous rigolez j'espère! " marmonna le blondinet.

" Ai-je l'air illare, Monsieur Malfoy? " demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

" Non, Professeur... " répondit- il.

" Dans ce cas, je vous attendrai vendredi... " rétorqua la vieille femme au tweed écossais.

Les autres élèves se dissipaient un peu partout, certains regardèrent encore un peu Harry en chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille de celui ou celle qui se trouvait à côté d'eux, d'autres secouèrent la tête, et la plus part des Serpentard ricanaient en douce. Quand tout le monde se fut dispercé, Hermione s'approcha un peu plus d'Harry et l'appela à nouveau.

ll se tourna vers elle, et vit les larmes dans ses yeux, qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de retenir. ll y voyait aussi la détresse, et la voir aussi triste, lui fendit le coeur. ll sentit à nouveau les larmes couler le long de ses joues, et elle en fit autant. ll receuilla quelques pleurs, et hésitait à pauser ses mains complètement sur son visage. ll le prit finalement, et la regarda dans les yeux. Ginny avait raison... lls étaient vraiment pathétiques... A pleurer au milieu du Hall, sans parler, debouts, l'un en face de l'autre, lui défiguré par les coups de son meilleur ami, et elle par les larmes et la détresse.

" Je t'en prie... Je t'en prie Mione... Arrête de pleurer... Je ne le mérite pas! " suffoqua-t-il au milieu de ses larmes, ce qui eut pour effet de faire redoubler les siens.

" Pourquoi Harry?... Pourquoi il t'a fait çà? " demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

" Parce qu'il... ll t'aime... ll t'aime tellement... Cà te ferait peur si je te disais comment. " souffla-t-il en la regardant comme si c'était la dernière fois.

" Mais moi je... " commença-t-elle.

" Chuuuut... Ne le dis pas... S'il te plaît... " la coupa Harry. ll se doutait de ce qu'elle allait lui dire, mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Plus maintenant. Même si c'était ce qu'il attendait depuis des jours, il ne voulait plus l'entendre.

" Si Harry! ll faut que je le dise! J'ai besoin de le dire! " s'écria Hermione en se détâchant de lui.

" Non! Je ne veux pas entendre... " fit le Survivant en se tournant vers le jardin de Poudlard, qui maintenant était baigné dans la nuit.

" Si!... Je t'aime! Je t'aime Harry! Je t'aime et çà me rend folle! Je t'aime tellement que j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser à chaque fois que je te vois, à chaque fois que je t'entends... Je sens que tu es fait pour moi, et je ne sais pas comment... Je suis sortie avec notre meilleur ami par jalousie, pour te faire réagir, et ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est briser votre amitié... Je ne suis qu'un monstre! Un monstre sans coeur et égoïste! Parce que je ne te veux que pour moi, et que je suis très heureuse que tu ne sois plus avec Ginny... Je voulais que tu le sâches... J'ai tellement attendu ce moment... Où tu ne serais plus avec elle... " s'écria-t-elle en essayant de le faire retourner vers elle.

" Je ne veux pas que tu dises çà, tu m'entends? Tu ne peux pas me dire çà Hermione! Tu sors avec Ron... ll t'aime, je te l'ai déjà dit... " murmura-t-il après quelques instants à réfléchir.

" Comment peux-tu me dire çà? Tu as vu ce qu'il t'as fait? Comment il t'a battu! Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme çà! " fit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

" Je l'ai mérité... Je... J'ai dit quelque chose que jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir lui dire... Pourtant je voulais le voir pour çà... Mais je ne me pensais pas du tout capable... Faut être fou pour dire çà à son meilleur ami! " s'écria Harry effrayé.

ll se tourna alors vers elle, et elle vit qu'il était complètement perdu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment? Tout allait de travers... Elle était tombée amoureuse de l'un de ses meilleurs amis, qui sortait avec sa meilleure amie, pour se venger, elle était sortie avec son autre meilleur ami... Et depuis, elle ne comprenait plus rien... Elle voyait leur amitié éclater en mille morceaux, et elle ne faisait rien. Elle regardait sans rien faire. Mais il fallait qu'elle réagisse! Qu'elle tente quelque chose, n'importe quoi! Elle refusait que leur trio légendaire disparaisse! lls avaient partagé trop de choses... Mais comment faire?...

" _N'écoute plus ton coeur... ll te fait faire n'importe quoi... _ " murmurrait une petite voix dans sa tête.

Elle secoua la tête, se passant une main sur son front qui commençait à devenir chaud... Sa respiration devenait irrégulière, ses yeux se brouillaient encore et toujours... Elle le regarda furtivement, et vit à quel point il était blessé.

" ll faut t'emmener à l'infirmerie... ll faut qu'on te soigne toutes ces blessures... " lui dit-elle en s'approchant un peu de lui.

" Non, je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'infirmerie, et je ne veux surtout pas que tu m'approches! " s'écria-t-il en reculant comme si elle avait la peste.

" Harry... " souffla-t-elle blessée.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. lls étaient au beau milieu du Hall, se faisant face devant la Grande Salle, alors que tout le monde était parti. Quelqu'un les aurait surpris à ce moment là, aurait cru qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire un duel. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas leur baguette en main.

Harry la regardait, désespéré. ll était vraiment perdu, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. ll sentait qu'il avait mal sur son visage, qu'il allait avoir des bleus sur son abdomen, mais peu lui importait. ll avait perdu son meilleur ami, et il crut que son monde allait à nouveau s'écrouler, comme quand Sirius était mort. La sensation de vide en lui était énorme, comme s'il sentait qu'il n'allait plus jamais être heureux. Comme s'il sentait qu'un Détraqueur resterait à côté de lui toute sa vie... Lui interdisant tout bonheur... ll était maudit, il n'y avait pas d'autre réponse. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues à son tour, comme malgré lui. ll ne pleurait pas souvent, les épreuves que lui avaient infligées la vie étant trop nombreuses, il s'était habitué à se refermer sur lui-même. Ses amis avaient était sa source de vie, ce pour quoi il s'était toujours battu depuis ces dernières années. Maitenant, il n'y avait plus rien. Sans Ron, il était seul, il était vide, il n'avait aucun intérêt. ll ne pensait vraiment pas qu'un jour, il entendrait Ronald Weasley dire qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Cà avait été une énorme claque pour lui. ll avait sentit son coeur manquait un battement, et s'était vu tomber dans un gouffre.

Tout çà à cause de son coeur. ll ne pouvait que se blâmer lui-même. ll avait jouer avec le feu, et s'était plus que brûler. ll avait cru pouvoir lutter contre tout, et il s'était lourdement trompé. ll avait perdu la fille qu'il croyait être la femme de sa vie depuis quelques mois, il avait cru avoir de l'attirence pour sa meilleure amie, et avait joué avec. L'interdit était quelque chose qui nous attirait... Et avoir des sentiments pour Hermione était justement interdit. Mais il avait passé outre. ll était tombé amoureux d'elle, malgré lui, il ne pouvait rien: le fait était là. En seulement quelques jours, il avait mis sa vie en l'air. Et il ne pourrait rien faire contre la fatalité.

" Si je te demande de faire quelque chose, tu me promets que tu le feras? " lui demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée.

" Tu me fais peur Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête? " fit-elle d'une voix suraigüe qui trahissait sa panique.

" Promets-moi... " souffla-t-il sans faire attention de l'état où elle était.

" NON ! " hurla-t-elle.

" Je veux que tu retournes auprès de lui... Je veux que tu m'oublies! Je n'existe plus! Tu ne m'adresseras presque plus la parole... " commença-t-il.

" Non... Non.. NOOOOOOOOOOON ! " hurlait-elle en reculant.

" Tu ne concentreras que sur lui... Tu oublieras tout ce que tu m'as dit ce soir... Tu oublieras ce que tu ressens pour moi... Tu oublieras même jusqu'à mon existence... " continua-t-il, imperturbable.

" COMMENT PEUX -TU ME DEMANDER UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ? " s'époumonna-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, tout çà ne pouvait pas être réel. C'était cauchemardesque. Elle allait se réveiller. ll ne pouvait pas lui demander de le rayer de sa vie, de faire comme s'il n'existait pas parce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, et qu'elle venait de lui avouer. Elle ne pouvait pas écouter cette peitte voix qui lui disait que c'était la meilleure solution ce qu'il proposait, elle ne voulait pas l'écouter, c'était son coeur qui dicterait ses actes désormais, elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. C'était trop tard. Elle voulait être avec lui, même si pour cela elle devait affronter les foudres de Ginny, et qu'elle devait perdre son amitié et celle de Ron, à qui elle mentait depuis des jours pour lui faire plaisir. Même s'ils devaient se retrouver tous seuls tous les deux, elle en avait rien à faire, tant qu'elle était avec lui.

" Est-ce que tu m'aimes?... Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment?... Autant que moi je t'aime, est-ce que tu m'aimes comme çà? Est-ce que tu penses tout le temps à moi? Est-ce que tu veux toujours être avec moi? Est-ce que tu veux être toujours contre moi? Est-ce que tu as envie de moi? Est-ce que tu penses que je suis l'une des plus belles choses que la vie t'ait offertes? Peut-être même la plus belle? Est-ce que tu ferais tout pour que je sois heureux?... Parce que moi Hermione, c'est ce que je pense, et c'est ce que je ressens... Si les rôles étaient inversés, que c'était toi qui me demandais ce truc horrible que je te demande de faire par amour pour moi, je le ferai... Je le ferai parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte... Juste toi... " lui déclara le Survivant d'une voix douce.

" Non! Non, je ne te crois pas! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire çà! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ce chantage! C'est du suicide ce que tu me demandes! Tu me dis que tu m'aimes si j'ai bien compris, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, mais tu crois qu'il faut tout faire contre! Tu veux que je sois malheureuse toute ma vie?... Je suis incapable d'aimer Ron comme je t'aime toi! " fit-elle en secouant la tête.

" Tu y arriveras... Je suis sûr que t'y arriveras... " souffla-t-il les yeux dans le vide.

" NON ! " Je veux être avec toi! Il n'y a que toi qui m'importe! " s'écria-t-elle au milieu de ses larmes.

Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle en avait mal aux yeux, et que sa tête lui tournait. ll ne pouvait pas lui demander l'impossible.

" Te voir tous les jours sans m'approcher de toi, je ne le pourrais pas... " murmurra la brunette après un moment de silence.

" Je m'arrangerai pour ne pas que tu me voyes... " lui dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Elle avait dû mal entendre.

" Quoi?... Qu'est-ce que çà veut dire: " Je m'arrangerai pour ne pas que tu me voyes... " ? " demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

" Tu verras bien... " lui répondit Harry, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

" Non! Tu me réponds maintenant! " s'écria la brunette, en sentant son coeur battre la chamade.

" Je n'attenterai pas à mes jours, si c'est de çà dont tu as peur... " dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Tout à coup, elle se sentit soulagée. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru qu'il ferait une... énorme bêtise.

Des pas résonnèrent derrière la jeune fille, qui se retourna pour voir qui s'approchait d'eux. Elle attendit quelques secondes, avant de voir apparaître au loin la lueur de la torche que Rusard utilisait pour ses rondes nocturnes. Elle paniqua quelques instants, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait inventer comme excuse pour se trouver hors de son dortoir à cette heure du soir, quand elle réalisa qu'elle était Préfète en Chef. Elle pouvait donc se trouver hors de sa maison après le couvre-feu. Mais elle ne préférait pas être vue par le concierge, elle allait dire à Harry d'aller dans un endroit plus tranquille, quand elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus là. Elle tourna son regard vers le jardin, mais ne le vit pas. Elle se dirigea vers la tour de Griffondor, espérant le croiser, sentant un noeud se former au niveau de son estomac.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quand le panneau pivota pour la laisser entrer dans la salle commune qui était vide à cette heure-ci, elle chercha des yeux le jeune homme brun, mais ne le vit pas. Elle remarqua alors une forme indistincte dans un des fauteuils auprès de la cheminée, de grandes jambes apparaissaient, une robe de sorcier par terre. La personne reniffla, et Hermione reconnut Ron. Elle s'approcha docilement de l'endroit où se trouvait son petit ami, et vit qu'il avait une bouteille de Wisky Pur Feu à la main, les trois-quart vide.

" Ron! Où est-ce que tu as eu çà? " s'indigna la brunette en essayant de lui prendre la bouteille des mains.

" Laisse-moi çà Mione... " grogna-t-il en tirant son sur bien.

" Mais... Tu es soûl... Où est-ce que tu as eu cette bouteille! Dis-le moi! " s'écria-t-elle en tentant à nouveau de se saisir de la bouteille d'alcool.

" J'ai juste... Demandé... un p'tit... service à... Dobby... " articula-t-il d'un voix pâteuse.

" Mais pourquoi! " lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui, voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux que de l'écouter.

" Pour... Faire mon... deuil! " dit-il en avalant une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Il grimaça légèrement, mais en but à nouveau une.

" Et tu crois que c'est comme çà que tu vas oublier que tu as foutu votre amitié en l'air? " riposta la brunette en fronçant les sourcils.

Ron reniffla d'indignation, la regardant d'un air mauvais pendant quelques secondes. Puis, il replongea ses yeux dans les flammes de la cheminée, avant de reprendre.

" J'vois pas de quoi... tu parles... "

" D' HARRY! " cria-t-elle en le faisant grimacer à nouveau.

" Connais pas... " marmonna-t-il.

" NE FAIS PAS L'ENFANT ! POURQUOI L'AS - TU BATTU ? " hurla-t-elle en se levant d'un bond, impatiente.

" PARCE QU'IL M'A DIT... QU'IL... ETAIT AMOUREUX... DE TOI ! " s'époumonna-t-il en se levant à son tour.

ll vacilla quelques instants, tendit un bras, et la prit dans sa chute. ll avait enlevé sa cravate et défait quelques boutons de sa chemise. Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être se serait-elle laisser faire par ses mains qui ne demandaient qu'à parcourir son corps Elle avait besoin d'amour à ce moment-là, et il était là, même s'il n'avait pas toute sa tête. Mais là, il puait l'alcool, et elle avait horreur de çà. ll la serra à sa taille, caressant ses hanches de ses grandes mains, la respiration forte, la bouche légèrement ouverte, il leva une main vers ses cheveux, et les détacha. lls tombèrent sur ses épaules, tout emmêlés en une énorme masse et il la regarda avec adoration et... désir. ll commença à passer sa main gauche sous sa robe de sorcier, hésitant d'aller plus loin.

" J'veux toucher ta peau... " souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

" Non... S'il te plaît... Ron, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis! " dit-elle en essayant de se dérober, alors que sa respiration commençait à être difficile.

" Je t'aime... Et à cause de çà, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, parce que lui aussi, il est amoureux de toi... Mais c'est moi qui t'ai eu! " murmura-t-il en approchant sa bouche de la sienne.

" Tu veux prendre ta revanche! C'est tout! Tu te moques de que je ressens alors? " s'écria-t-elle, vexée en fronçant les sourcils. Elle reculait la tête, essayant d'être hors de portée du rouquin, se penchant sur le bras du fauteuil pourpre, mais il faisait de même qu'elle, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans une position très inconfortable pour la brunette.

" J'ai envie de toi, Mione... S'il te plaît... laisse-moi... laisse-moi te faire... l'amour... Je ne... veux plus ... sentir ce vide... à l'intérieur... de moi... " balbutia Ron en cherchant toujours sa bouche, reniflant légèrement, comme s'il retenait ses larmes.

" Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Ron! Tu es soûl! " essayait-elle de le raisonner.

ll se redressa soudain, se prit la tête entre ses mains, elle en profita pour faire de même, et entendit un sanglot étouffé. La brunette se leva doucement, et s'agenouilla en face de lui, les sourcils froncés. Elle hésita un instant, mais finit par saisir ses grandes mains dans les siennes, et les écarta doucement de son visage. De lourdes larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et il la poussa de lui, honteux, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

" LAISSE-MOI ! JE NE SUIS... QU'UN IMBE... UN IMBECILE ! " cria-t-il en détournant les yeux.

" Non... Ron, s'il te plaît... Regarde-moi... " murmura-t-elle, en reprenant son visage dans ses petites mains.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme çà, aussi désespéré et aussi triste. Son coeur se serra brusquement lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle reccueillit une des nombreuses larmes qui sortaient de ses paupières, et l'observa un instant. C'était le fruit d'une intense souffrance... Et elle prit alors une décision... Elle reposa une main tremblante sur la joue du rouquin, se rapprocha de lui, sans dire un mot, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. ll la prit par la taille, la plaçant entre ses genoux en la rapprochant un peu plus de lui, et grogna en approfondissant le baiser. Sa langue joua avec la sienne quelques instants, et il se détâcha d'elle, la regardant avec incertitude.

" J' veux pas... te forcer... " souffla-t-il, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Pour toute réponse, elle le prit délicatement par le col de sa chemise, le rapprochant ainsi d'elle. ll tomba lourdement à genoux, et se plaça en face d'elle, devant la cheminée de la salle commune. Elle leva des mains tremblantes jusqu'aux boutons de sa chemise, le coeur battant, le regardant droit dans ses grands yeux bleux. La lueur du désir y dansait, et cela lui donnait du courage. Elle posa doucement une main sur son torse crémeux, et se surprit de sa chaleur et de sa douceur. Elle le regardait, incertaine, ne sâchant pas trop quoi faire. ll la rapprocha de lui, et recommença à l'embrasser avec tendresse. ll lui enleva sa robe de sorcière ainsi que son pull. Sa respiration était haletante, ses pupilles dilatées l'embrasant toute entière.

Elle finit par lui enlever sa chemise, découvrant de légers abdominaux bien faits, et elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une main dessus, délicatement. Mais quand elle commença à le caresser, il lui saisit violemment le poignet, la respiration de plus en plus difficile. ll se colla à elle, et l'embrassa avec passion, meurtrissant ses lèvres avec délectation. Ses mains incertaines déboutonnèrent à leur tour la chemise de la Préfète, découvrant un soutien-gorge blanc, presque chaste, très classique. Sa poitrine n'était pas énorme, mais éveillait en lui le désir. ll sentit sa gorge se nouer, alors que ses yeux la dévoraient, et son pentalon se faire trop étroit tout à coup. Elle enleva sa chemise, voyant qu'il était trop émerveillé pour le faire lui-même, et détâcha son soutien-gorge, le rouge commençant à monter à ses joues, mais ce n'était rien comparé au rouquin qui lui faisait face.

ll porta une main tremblante à son sein gauche, et elle haleta légèrement. Elle se colla à lui, et l'embrassa, plongeant ses mains dans cheveux indiciplinés, descendant sur sa nuque, puis plus bas dans son dos. Elle sentait de drôles de sensations qui lui parcouraient l'estomac, alors qu'il massait sa poitrine. Le désir commença à monter en elle, et elle s'entendit gémir contre sa bouche. ll se détâcha d'elle, comme s'il était surpris que çà soit lui qui lui procure cette sensation. Elle lui sourit doucement, et porta maladroitement ses mains à son pantalon. Elle effleura légèrement la ceinture de ses doigts, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, baissant le regard pour voir que le désir agissait aussi sur lui.

Elle pensa à Harry... ll devait être quelque part dans le château, alors qu'elle... Elle s'apprêtait à sauter le pas avec un garçon qui l'aimait de tout son coeur, elle n'en doutait pas, mais qu'elle, elle n'aimait pas... Ou du moins, pas de cette façon. Ses yeux se brouillèrent un instant. Elle aurait voulu faire l'amour avec Harry, la première fois... Mais il voulait qu'elle l'oublie, et c'était là une bonne occasion. Elle prit une rapide inspiration, alors que le rouquin leva son visage vers lui, il lui sourit gentillement, et l'aida à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture et la braguette de son pentalon. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa verge dressée se frotter légèrement contre son ventre, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller jusqu'au bout. Alors qu'il allait l'embrasser à nouveau, elle prit peur et se recula brusquement. Elle haleta en voyant son air triste et incrédule, et souffla le coeur battant à lui rompre les côtes:

" Chuis désolée... Je... Je peux pas... "

ll tourna vivement la tête, une profonde déception marquant ses traits. ll ravala une fois de plus ses larmes, s'appuya sur ses mains pour se relever, reboutonna brusquement son pentalon, les yeux fixés devant lui, les dents serrés, prit sa chemise, son pull, sa cravate, sa robe de sorcier, et partit en titubant en direction de son dortoir.

" Je le... savais de toute façon... J'ai été trop bête... pour y croire... Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec moi?... Vas le... retrouver... t'en meurs d'envie! C'est bien... à cause de çà que tu... ne veux pas qu'on... saute le pas... Non?... " demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

Et sans attendre la réponse de son amie, il monta d'un pas mal assuré les marches, en s'accrochant au mur.

Hermione ne bougea pas, pétrifiée, les yeux exorbités, le coeur battant la chamade. Elle se rendit compte de sa partielle nudité, et se précipita sur sa chemise, qu'elle reboutounna vite de ses mains tremblantes. Les larmes menaçaient de couler, et se fut quand elle regarda une nouvelle fois dans la direction des dortoirs qu'elles s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Elle rapprocha ses genoux sous son menton, et s'appuya dessus en regardant les flammes dans la cheminée. Pourquoi cette douleur insupportable? Pourquoi tant de souffrances s'abattaient-elles sur elle? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal pour mériter tout çà? Cette journée avait été la plus catastrophique de toute sa vie... Elle avait tout perdu... Tout... L'amitié de Ginny, Harry, et sans doute l'amour de Ron... Elle se sentait vide, abandonnée, seule au monde... Le sommeil commençait à la gagner, et elle se hissa avec lenteur sur le divan pourpre, avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil agité, et sans rêve...


	12. Chapter 12

°°°°°°°°°°° Lui et ma meilleure amie °°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 12: Quatre vies différentes

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

" Vous croyez qu'elle est morte? " chuchotait une vague voix qui semblait venir de trois cent kilomètres à Hermione, lorsqu'elle émergea de sa léthargie.

" Mais non! Elle dort!... Cà se voit!... Regarde!... Elle respire... " s'exclama quelqu'un d'autre à côté.

" Mais... Elle est si pâle... " fit à nouveau la première voix.

Hermione finit par bouger légèrement, tant ces petites voix au dessus d'elle commençaient à l'énerver de bon matin. Et puis, de toute manière, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient dans sa chambre? Elle n'avait pas le droit à un peu d'intimité? On ne pouvait plus dormir en paix dans la Tour de Griffondor? Avec irritation, elle se réveilla et se redressa lentement sur le divan. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, regarda autour d'elle et vit quatre premières années, l'observant de façon inquiète.

" Que faîtes-vous là? " marmonna-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

" Que faîtes-vous dans ma chambre un... UN JEUDI MATIN ! "

Elle se leva précipitemment, bouscula les malheureux sur son passage, et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers son dortoir, se rendant compte par la vive lumière qu'elle était toujours dans la salle commune. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, et vit Ginny, Lavande et Parvati en conciliabule qui se figèrent à l'entrée de la Préfète. La rouquine détourna les yeux, faisant mine de regarder par la fenêtre, tandis que les deux autres la toisaient d'un air ironique.

" Alors Hermione?... On fait des choses dans la salle commune? Pour une Préfète-en-Chef... Enfin, tu vas me dire que c'est tout à fait normal à notre âge... Et que c'est ton copain qui plus est!... " demanda Parvati en levant un sourcil suggestif.

" De quoi tu parles, langue de vipère? " siffla la brunette en s'activant autour de son lit.

" Je parle des... parties de jambes en l'air entre toi et Ron dans notre magnifique, et ô combien accuiellante salle commune! " poursuivit l'indienne en jetant un coup d'oeil à Lavande qui gloussa à la remarque en lissant sa jupe.

" Désolée Parvati, mais ce matin, j'ai pas trop le temps pour tes sarcasmes... Si on peut appeler çà des sarcasmes! Je n'ai rien fait avec Ron dans la salle... " commença Hermione en se figeant sur place lorsque les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille éclatèrent dans sa tête.

Elle avait failli coucher avec son meilleur ami... avec Ron! Qui était son petit ami en titre depuis maintenant deux jours... Non, elle n'avait pas pu s'abaisser à çà quand même... Pas au point de lui donner sa virginité qu'elle n'avait décidé de donner qu'à un seul... Harry...

" _Réfléchis... Réfléchis... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir? Pourquoi t'en es arrivée là?... _" se demanda-t-elle.

" Alors? " demanda avidement Parvati en s'approchant de la brunette, lorsqu'elle s'était figée, les joues roses.

" De toute façon, elle ne peut pas le nier, je le tiens de mon frère en personne! " fit une voix derrière l'indienne.

Hermione se décala légèrement sur le côté pour appercevoir Ginny qui regardait toujours par la fênetre de la chambre. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'aller raconter ce genre de choses à tout le monde. Surtout aux Reines des Ragots de Griffondor. Sa meilleure amie n'était pas comme çà!

" Ginny, qu'est-ce qui se passe?... Qu'est-ce qui te prends de parler de ce que te dit ton frère à ces pimbêches? " questionna la brunette en observant sa meilleure amie.

Les deux consernées retinrent une indignation acide qu'elles auraient sans doute échappée si elles n'avaient pas la Préfète-en-Chef devant elles.

" Comment oses-tu nous traîter de cette façon? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es Préfète-en-Chef que tu peux tout te permettre, Hermione! " s'exclama Lavande en se levant.

" Et vous, ce n'est pas parce que des imbéciles vous tournent autour que vous êtes les deux filles les plus populaires de l'école, et que vous pouvez vous permettre de faire la réputation de quelqu'un! Qui plus est moi, je ne l'accepterai pas... " répondit-elle sans changer de position.

" Gin'... S'il te plaît... Dis-moi! "

" Ce n'est qu'un avant goût Hermione... Je te jure que ce n'est qu'un avant goût de ce que je te prépare. " murmura la rouquine avec malice.

" Quoi?... Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait? " s'effraya la brunette en retenant sa respiration.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait encore? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à lui repprocher? Elle n'avait rien fait... Rien du tout! Alors pourquoi?

" Tu as la mémoire bien courte! On t'a jeté un sortilège d'Oubliettes ou quoi! T'as brisé ma vie, et çà, jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne te le pardonnerai! " siffla Ginny en se tournant finalement vers sa meilleure amie, une lueur étrange dans ses yeux bleus.

" Quoi?... MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT A LA FIN ? DIS-LE MOI QU'ON EN FINISSE ! " hurla Hermione.

Lavande et Parvati regardaient cet étrange spectacle, les yeux avides de savoir la suite, pour pouvoir le raconter à qui le voudrait entendre dès qu'elles sortiraient de la chambre. " Les deux inséparables " comme elles s'aimaient à les appeler, s'étaient apparemment disputées, et pas qu'un peu. ll devait certainement y avoir un garçon là dessous... Harry! Elles devaient se disputer pour Harry!

" TU M'AS PIQUE MON COPAIN JE TE SIGNALE ! OSES ME DIRE QUE TU T'EN SOUVIENS PLUS ! ET COMME SI CA NE SUFFISAIT PAS T'AS COUCHE AVEC MON FRERE ! UN CA TE SUFFIT PAS ! IL TE FAUT LES DEUX ! TU SAIS CE QUE TU ES ? UNE PUTE DOUBLEE D'UNE GARCE ! " hurla la rouquine en se levant d'un bond.

" COMMENT OSES-TU ME PARLER COMME CA ? " s'écria la brunette en reculant comme elle l'avait gifflée.

Son coeur battait la chamade, ses yeux s'embrouillèrent. Elle avait vraiment du mal à respirer. Elle commençait même à suffoquer. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, depuis qu'elles s'étaient jurées une amitié sans borne et éternelle, Ginny l'avait insultée. Elle lui avait piqué son copain? Harry! Pourquoi lui disait-elle çà? Elle en avait mal à la tête tellement qu'elle réflissait sans trouver de réponse cohérente.

" Tu peux faire une croix sur notre amitié vu que tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face... J'ai trouvé enfin de VRAIES amies qui m'apprécient à ma juste valeur... Je me demande comment j'ai pu faire pour rester tout le temps avec la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard tout ce temps! Les filles étaient en train de me poser la question quand tu es entrée... " déclara Ginny en voyant avec satisfaction les larmes couler le long des joues de la brunette.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre, prit ses affaires de toilette et se tourna vers la salle de bain, avec la ferme intention de prendre une bonne douche pour se remettre les idées en place.

" Tu fuis?... J'aurais dû m'en douter! " dit la rouquine qui était décidé à la mettre à bout.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Tu m'as déjà condamnée pour quelque chose que j'ignore... " murmura Hermione en ravalant un sanglot.

" MAIS TU LE FAIS EXPRES OU QUOI ? JE T'AI DIT CE QUE TU AVAIS FAIT ! TU M'AS PIQUE MON COPAIN ! COMMENT FAIS-TU POUR NE PAS VOIR LA REALITE DES CHOSES ? " hurla Ginny en se rapprochant d'elle d'un air menaçant.

" Je te rappelle juste un truc... La dernière fois que je t'ai vue hier soir, on était tous dans la salle commune, vous étiez en train de vous disputer avec Harry, et j'ai préféré qu'on parte avec Ron pour vous laisser en paix, et régler vos problèmes! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé après! Désolée de te décevoir... " souffla la brunette en se tournant pour voir Ginny.

" Tu ne sais pas? Tu les as vus comme nous! Harry et Ron se sont battus! Mon frère a même une retenue demain soir! Harry était tout défiguré! Tu étais là non? Même que je t'ai vu te diriger vers lui au lieu d 'aller voir mon frère! Je t'avoue que j'ai été très surprise par ton geste, toi qui soit disant ne ressens rien pour lui... Ton petit ami avait perdu son meilleur ami, et qui plus est sa fierté, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu vas voir le gars qui a tout foutu en l'air, au lieu de le consoler! Tu fais une bien piètre copine dis donc... " déclara la rouquine, des éclairs dans les yeux.

Hermione rougit violemment lorsque la partie de la soirée qui était restée obscure jusqu'à présent à son esprit revient aussi clair que l'eau.

Après avoir discuté avec Ernie Mcmillan au sujet de la première réunion des Préfets et Préfets-en-Chef, qui aurait lieu au début du mois d'Octobre, elle s'était dirigée comme tout le monde vers les portes de la Grande Salle pour retrouver Ron qui était sorti plus tôt, et l'avait laissé avec le Préfet. Elle avait été surprise lorsqu'elle avait vu tous ces élèves regroupés dans le Hall en cercle, et avait entendu le nom de Ron et de Harry. Son coeur avait loupé un battement lorsqu'elle avait vu son copain tabasser le garçon dont elle était amoureuse. Elle aurait voulu s'interposer, mais le Professeur Rogue et le Professeur Mc Gonagall étaient arivés à ce moment-là. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir assisté à l'ultime dispute, elle s'était dirigée vers Harry avec lenteur. S'en était suivi une très longue discution.

A ce moment-là, un carillon de joie éclata dans la tête de la jeune fille. Harry lui avait déclaré son amour... ll lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait mais que c'était impossible, qu'ils avaient perdu beaucoup trop de choses pour donner une chance à leur histoire. ll n'était plus avec Ginny, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'afficher avec elle. Est-ce que l'amour, le sentiment le plus pur que l'être humain connaît, était capable de faire autant de mal, de détruire des personnes à ce point? Est-ce que l'amour, qui apportait tant de bonheur pouvait aussi être la source du plus grand mal que l'Homme puisse connaître? Sans doute, puisque c'était le cas... Mais elle ne le voulait pas! Elle voulait vivre son amour, le crier partout, que tout le monde la voye heureuse... Mais il ne voulait pas la voir... ll lui avait dit qu'il s'arrangerait pour qu'elle l'oublie, qu'elle se concentre uniquement sur Ron... Comment allait-il réussir à faire çà?

" Laisse-la Gin'... Elle ne vaut même pas la peine que tu t'adresses à elle... On va être en retard pour le déjeuner! ll est déjà 7 h et demie. " déclara Pavarti en prenant son sac.

" Tu as trouvé de vraies amies? C'est vrai qu'on les insulte et qu'on se moque d'elles quand elles ne sont pas là... Désolée, j'avais oublié le sens véritable du mot " amitié "... " fit Hermione en les voyant se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

Elles ne prirent même pas la peine de se tourner vers elle, que les trois nouvelles amies claquèrent la porte du dortoir.

Hermione regarda quelques instants par où était sortie son ancienne meilleure amie, et finit par aller dans la salle de bains, continuant à pleurer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En pénétrant dans la salle de Métamorphose, Hermione chercha instinctivement Harry mais constata avec une boule dans la gorge, qu'il n'y était pas. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau du Professeur Mc Gonagall.

" Professeur, escusez-moi... " chuchota-t-elle en se penchant doucement vers la vieille écossaise.

" Bonjour Miss Granger... " fit-elle en levant la tête en la regardant d'un air surpris.

" Euh oui... Escusez-moi Professeur... Bonjour... Je... Je voulais vous demander si... " commença la brunette en rougissant légèrement.

" Si je savais où se trouvait Monsieur Potter? " termina le professeur de Métamorphose.

" Oui... " souffla Hermione en baissant la tête.

" ll ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, Miss... Je vais même dire, il ne viendra pas pendant un certain temps, nous nous sommes arrangés hier soir. " déclara-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

" Quoi! " s'exclama la Préfète, les yeux écarquillés, en retenant sa respiration.

" Asseyez-vous Miss... Le cours va commencer. Nous en discuterons à la fin de l'heure si vous le voulez bien. " fit la vieille femme en la poussant légèrement vers le fond de la classe.

Hermione se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la table du fond où se trouvait Ron qui avait l'air de ne pas avoir très bien dormi, à en juger par les valises bleues qui soulignaient ses yeux. ll lui fit un faible sourire quand elle s'assit à côté de lui, et pausa délicatement sa main sur la sienne.

" Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, Mione... " murmura-t-il au bout de quelques minutes, alors que le professeur Mc Gonagall leur expliquait comment transformer un hiboux en balais, métamorphose qui, selon elle était capitale pour les ASPICs.

" Je suis désolée pour hier soir... " fit-elle sur le même ton, alors que le malaise la gagnait.

" C'est oublié... " dit-il un peu trop vite pour que çà soit la vérité.

" Je sais que je t'ai blessé. Je m'en veux beaucoup. " continua-t-elle en prenant ses notes.

" C'est oublié je t'ai dit! Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour çà! On a failli faire l'amour, et comme un con j'y ai cru! C'est pas la fin du monde! Je croyais juste que t'en avais envie autant que moi... " murmura le rouquin.

" Tu étais soûl je te rappelle! " dédaigna la brunette en fronçant les sourcils.

" Peut-être mais j'avais les idées bien en place... Je te voulais c'était l'essentiel! Du moins à mes yeux! " répondit Ron en lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

" Est-ce que tu sais où est Harry? " demanda-t-elle sans faire attention à sa dernière réplique.

Ron se figea sur sa chaise, et rougit à une vitesse fulgurante. ll était très mal à l'aise, et n'allait pas tarder à se mettre en colère, vu l'expression qu'il affichait.

" Je connais pas... " fit-il au bout d'un moment en prenant un nouveau parchemin.

" Oh! Commence pas Ronald! Arrête avec tes gamineries! " s'exclama la Préfète en se tournant vers lui, ce qui lui valut un regard couroucé de la part de son professeur de Métamorphose.

Elle rougit légèrement, et repporta son attention sur son parchemin.

" Et toi, ne commence pas avec lui... Je ne veux plus en entendre parler tu m'entends? Pour moi, il n'existe plus! " grogna le rouquin.

ll appuya trop fort sur sa feuille qui se troua, et sa plume se cassa sous le coup. ll jura dans sa barbe, et en prit une autre dans son sac.

" Comment peux-tu dire çà? " souffla Hermione qui sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge.

" Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a dit... " répondit le rouquin en serrant les dents.

" Non je ne sais pas! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? " demanda-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

" Qu'il était amoureux de toi... " cracha Ron au bout d'un moment qui sembla être une éternité à Hermione.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Ce n'était pas possible! Harry n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle! ll était irrréfléchi parfois mais pas à ce point-là! Pourtant le Survivant avait horreur de l'hypocrisie, et préférait toujours la franchise, même si çà devait faire mal. Même s'il devait tout perdre par ses paroles...

" Quoi? " souffla la brunette en se tournant légèrement vers lui.

" C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas? Les deux meilleurs amis amoureux de la même fille... ll fallait bien que çà arrive de toute façon! " répondit Ron en notant vite fait ce que disait le professeur Mc Gonagall sur les différentes étapes de la métamorphose.

" Je ne peux pas le croire... " murmura la Préfète.

" Pourtant c'est la vérité! " dit Ron sans remarquer la transformation qui s'effectuait sur le visage de sa copine.

" C'est pour çà que tu l'as battu? " demanda-t-elle en sentant les larmes couler les long de ses joues.

" Tu croyais que j'allais le laisser clamer son amour pour toi sans rien dire! J'ai ma dignité quand même! Et je suis très possessif! ll n'avait pas à me dire çà! Comme s'il n'avait rien à faire de l'impact que ses paroles auraient sur moi! " s'indigna le rouquin en jetant sa plume sur le bureau.

" Monsieur Weasley! Une seule retenue ne vous convient pas? Je peux la doubler si vous ne vous calmer pas dans les secondes qui suivent! " s'exclama le professeur Mc Gonagall en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez pointu.

Ron rougit à la remarque, mais ne reprit pas sa plume pour autant. Et lorsque la vieille écossaise retourna à ses explications, il marmonna des choses incompréhensives qu'Hermione n'entendit pas.

" Ce n'était pas la peine de le mettre dans son état! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de la violence avec la quelle tu l'as frappé et des conséquences de ton geste! " murmura Hermione au bout d'un moment, en faisant glisser sa plume le long de son parchemin.

" Et toi, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il m'a dit! " cracha Ron en fusillant du regard son professeur, qui s'était rapproché de Neville, au deuxième rang.

Hermione ne répondit pas et attendit patiemment la fin du cours pour avoir plus de renseignements au sujet du lieu où pouvait se trouvait Harry.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, la jeune fille se rappela de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Ginny quelques temps auparavant.

" ll faudra que je te parle de quelque chose au sujet de Ginny, Ron... Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié que tu lui racontes ce qui s'était passé hier soir entre nous! " fit-elle en rengeant ses affaires dans son sac.

" J'ai rien dit à Gin'! Je ne l'ai même pas vu de la matinée! Chuis descendu de bonne heure, et j'ai attendu devant la porte de cette salle depuis 7 h et quart! " répondit-il en faisant la même chose que son amie.

" C'est pas possible! Elle m'a dit que tu lui avais tout raconter! Et vu comment elle m'en parlait, elle avait l'air au courant de tout! " déclara Hermione en posant son sac sur sa table.

" Eh ben peut-être, mais c'est pas moi!... Qu'est-ce tu fais? " demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant devant la porte de la salle.

" Je dois parler au porfesseur Mc Gonagall... Il y a... Un truc que j'ai pas très bien compris! " fit-elle, rougissante en détournant le regard.

Elle avait horreur de mentir, et surtout à lui! Tout comme à Harry ou Ginny, c'était ses amis et elle ne supportait pas de leur cacher quelque chose.

" Ben je vais rester avec toi... Si toi t'as pas compris, moi qu'est-ce que çà doit être! " fit-il en retournant sur ses pas.

" NON! " s'exclama-t-elle.

" Euh... Cà risque de prendre du temps, et en plus, on a Potion après! ll vaut mieux que tu sois là-bas, Rogue va encore en profiter pour nous enlever des points pour des prétextes futiles! Et puis, il faut bien que quelqu'un le prévienne que je vais être en retard! Vas-y s'il te plaît! "

" Bon d'accord, mais tu m'embrasses avant! " fit-il avec une moue de chien battu.

" RON ! " s'écria la jeune fille en rougissant.

" Pas dans la salle de Métamorphose, alors que le professeur Mc Gonagall se trouve à son bureau! "

" Ben quoi? Elle est déjà au courant je te signale! N'oublie pas l'incident de la Grande Salle le jour de la rentrée! Je te demande pas un truc si passionné... Quoi que!... Cà ne me dérangerait pas. Mais tu m'as pas embrassé aujourd'hui! Chuis en manque... Un tout petit bisou... " fit-il en se dirigeant vers elle.

" Et après t'y vas? " demanda Hermione en se laissant aller dans ses bras.

" Oui... " souffla le rouquin en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle se détâcha vite de lui, se sentant mal à l'aise. ll lui lança un regard triste, mais finit par sortir de la salle.

Quelqu'un qui se raccla la gorge derrière elle la sortit violemment de sa rêverie. Elle se tourna vers le tableau, et vit le Professeur Mc Gonagall, devant son bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, attendant patiemment la Préfète.

" Escusez-moi Professeur... " dit Hermione rouge comme une pivoine en se dirigeant vers elle.

" Cela fait beaucoup d'escuses pour un seul cours Miss Granger. Je ne dirai rien sur ce que je viens de voir puis que vous êtes ma meilleure élève, mais veuillez à ce qu'un incident de la sorte ne se reproduise pas. Du moins dans ma classe!... Vous voudriez sans doute que nous parlions de Potter je suppose. " fit la vieille femme en contournant son bureau avant de s'y asseoir.

" Oui Professeur... Avec votre permission j'aimerai beaucoup. " lui répondit la jeune fille en se plantant devant elle.

" Alors assayez-vous. Nous avons une grande discution devant nous! " déclara le professeur Mc Gonagall.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En sortant du bureau du professeur de Métamorphose, Hermione eut l'impression que jamais plus elle n'arriverait à pleurer tellement les larmes avaient coulé le long de ses joues, malgré tous ses efforts pour les retenir, deux heures durant. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à tout ce qui lui arrivait.

" _Ma vie est plus noire que l'Enfer même... _" songea-t-elle en se traînant le long des couloirs.

Les yeux dans le vide, elle ne faisait plus attention à rien. Aux personnes qui la bousculaient pour joindre le plus tôt possible la Grande Salle afin de satisfaire leur appétit, aux conversations qui éclataient de part et d'autre du château, à la vie qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Elle ne pensait même plus à cacher sa tristesse, ni ses larmes qui envahissaient encore et toujours ses yeux. Ses pas, mécaniquement, la menaient vers la tour de Griffondor, à l'autre bout de là où elle se trouvait. Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille, s'assoir dans un fauteuil devant l'âtre de la cheminée, et ne plus bouger jusqu'à l'épuisement. Jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la gagne et l'emmène dans une autre réalité.

" _Oh joie... _" dit-elle devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui la regarda surprise en levant les sourcils, sous le coup de l'étonnement.

" Eh bien on ne dirait pas! Avez-vous vu votre tête? Vous faîtes peur! " répondit le portrait avant de pivoter.

Hermione ne fit pas attention à la réplique, et s'engouffra à pas lents dans la tour. Elle espérait de tout son coeur que personne ne s'y trouvait, mais elle fut cruellement déçue, lorsque son regard se posa du côté de la fenêtre. Dean Thomas était assis dans un vieux fauteuil pourpre face à la cheminée. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué sa présence. Les yeux dans le vide, il semblait être dans une réflexion profonde. Elle décida de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas lui prouver qu'elle était là, et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles, mais Pattenrond arriva vers elle en ronronnant. Elle maudit son animal de compagnie lorsqu'elle vit que le jeune métis tournait vivement sa tête vers elle.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? " demanda-t-il un peu froidement, les sourcils froncés.

" Je pourrais te demander la même chose! " fit la Préfète sur la défensive.

" J'avais pas cours... " marmonna Dean en détournant le regard.

" Il est midi passé! Tu devrais aller manger! Lavande va s'inquiéter su tu n'es pas là! " enchaîna sarcastiquement Hermione en continuant son chemin vers son dortoir.

" Ce n'est pas un problème... Et toi? Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans la Grande Salle comme tout le monde? " demanda-t-il.

" Je n'ai pas faim... Et je suis assez fatiguée. Je vais aller dormir! " lui répondit Hermione en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas que sa crise de larmes reprenne et surtout pas devant Dean qui pourrait le répéter à Lavande, Parvati et Ginny qui se moqueraient d'elle par la suite. Non... Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça.

" Tu pleures? Tu n'as pas eu un Optimal en Potions, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout? " fit le jeune métis avec dédain.

" Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça Dean! " s'écria-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux.

Elle avait horreur de ces surnoms ridicules que lui donnaient les Serpentard. Parce qu'elle avait une intelligence légèrement supérieure à la moyenne, et qu'elle lisait beaucoup, tout le monde se moquait plus ou moins d'elle. Certains étaient impressionnés, et lui témoignaient du respect pour avoir réponse à tout, mais la plus part était jaloux et l'affublaient de sobriquets... Elle en avait beaucoup souffert, surtout durant ses trois premières années, mais après, elle s'était faite à l'idée, et s'était forgée une barrière autour d'elle que les sarcasmes n'arriveraient pas à franchir.

" Mais tout le monde t'appelle de cette manière. Et bien sûr c'est contre moi que tu t'énerves! Comme par hasard... " répondit Dean en bougeant légèrement sur son fauteuil.

" Oh c'est vrai que tu as à te plaindre, pauvre chou... Ta vie est catastrophique. " enchaîna Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

Elle avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, même si elle n'aimait pas faire ce genre de choses, et le jeune métis était là. Parfait... Il allait regretter de ne pas être dans la Grande Salle comme tout le monde.

" Tu ne sais rien de ma vie alors la ferme! C'est toi la Miss Parfaite, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pleures. " dit-il en essayant de jeter des regards vers elle.

" Et toi? Que sais-tu de ma vie? " fit-elle en serrant les dents.

Elle avait envie de pleurer... Elle allait pleurer... Encore... Tout se dressait contre elle... Elle ne pouvait avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un sans que des larmes ne jaillissent de ses yeux.

" Je suis fatigué de vivre... " dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Dean se tourna vivement sur son fauteuil et la regarda avec des yeux ronds, alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la même expression que lui. Comment pouvait-il être aussi désespéré, alors qu'il semblait avoir tout pour lui? Une petite amie, des amis, une famille unie, et un parcours scolaire correct.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? " demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur la bras du fauteuil pour lui faire face.

Ah non! Il n'allait pas commencer à jouer au psy! Surtout en ce moment, ce n'était pas la peine. Pour le répéter à sa chère et tendre après, il en était hors de question... Pourtant, à qui pourrait-elle se confier? Elle n'avait plus Ginny et elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Ron.

" Je n'ai pas envie d 'en parler! " fit Hermione au bout d'un moment en pesant dans sa tête le pour et le contre.

" Tu ne veux pas en parler, ou tu ne veux pas m'en parler à moi? " enchaîna Dean en la voyant continuer son chemin vers les dortoirs des filles.

" Pourquoi je te ferai confiance de toute façon? " demanda-t-elle dans un soupir.

" Parce que tu n'as pas le choix et que tu as l'air désespéré... Tout le monde a besoin de parler de ses problèmes et on dit que c'est avec une personne qu'on ne connaît pas forcément par coeur qu'on arrive mieux à se confier. Je t'offre l'occasion rêvée de vérifier si c'est vrai. " lui dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

" Pour que tu le répètes après? Non merci... " lui répondit Hermione, sur la défensive.

" Qui te dit que je le répèterai? Chuis pas un enfoiré je te signale! " rétorqua Dean qui sentait la colère montait en lui.

Il lui proposait de l'aider et elle l'envoyer balader sans ménagement. ll allait finir par la laisser partir avec son foutu tracas dans la tête, et s'appitoyer sur son sort toute seule.

" Peut-être mais tu sors avec Lavande, alors escuse-moi si j'ai de bonnes raisons pour ne pas te faire confiance. Et puis tu as fait souffrir ma... meilleure amie. " déglutit Hermione en retenant un sanglot.

" Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toute seule de toute façon? Pleurer jusqu'à épuisement sans alléger ta conscience. Super plan je te l'accorde! " enchaîna Dean en essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait tout à gagner en se confiant à lui.

" Peut-être, mais... " commença Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

" Arrête avec tes " mais "! Je te propose, si tu ne veux pas, eh bien va-t-en! J'ai assez de problèmes comme ça! Je voulais être gentil, et voilà comment chuis remercié, ça fait plaisir... " fit-il en se rasseyant comme il faut dans son fauteuil.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à toi? " demanda-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

" Ah non désolé, chez moi, c'est donnant donnant... Tu parles et je parle. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Je suis prêt à te dire ce qui me tracasse puis que personne n'arrive à me comprendre, peut-être que toi, tu y arriveras, mais si tu ne me dis rien en échange, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. " répondit Dean d'un ton bourru.

Hermione regarda désespérément autour d'elle, comme si elle avait eu peur que quelqu'un s'était caché dans un coin de la pièce ou pour voir s'il ne s'y trouvait pas Lavande and co... Il avait raison elle ne pouvait pas garder tout ça pour elle, il fallait qu'elle se confie. Et il lui proposait d'être son confidant. Après tout, elle n'avait rien contre lui, sauf qu'il avait fait souffrir Ginny. Elle s'approcha d'un pas résigné de l'endroit où il se trouvait et se planta devant lui en lâchant son sac sur le sol.

" Tu as du temps?... Il va falloir que tu sois patient. Et je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompts! Ni que tu me blâmes! Ni que tu me poses de questions tant que je n'aurai pas fini! Ni que tu te moques de moi! Ni que tu en parles à qui que ce soit! Ni que tu le répètes à... " lui dit-elle sur un ton de défi.

" STOP! C'est bon j'ai compris! Tu crois que je vais m'amuser à ça? Pour que tu te venges après, non merci... Et puis, j'ai tout à perdre si je me confie aussi... " lui répondit Dean en se levant d'un bond.

" Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à Seamus ou Lavande? " demanda-t-elle, encore sur ses gardes.

" Et toi, pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à Ron ou Potter? " enchaîna le jeune métis en la regardant d'un air presque moqueur.

La jeune fille ouvrit et referma la bouche. Le premier, parce qu'il en était hors de questions, et le dernier, parce qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où il était. Enfin si, mais pas précisément.

" Nous avons la même raison donc... Combien de temps as-tu? " lui demanda-t-il gêné à l'idée de se confier à elle.

" Tout mon après-midi... J'ai demandé l'autorisation au professeur Mc Gonagall qui me l'a accordé. Je m'arrangerai pour toi. Cherchons un endroit plus tranquille. Ici, nous risquons d'être interrompus. " lui dit Hermione en resaisissant son sac.

" Et où veux-tu aller? La bibliothèque? " fit-il sarcastiquement.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, et il perdit son sourire moqueur.

" La Salle sur Demande au septième étage. Et arrête avec tes moqueries, je peux encore changer d'avis. " enchaîna Hermione en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle commune.

" Tu y perdrais autant que moi dans ce cas... " lui répondit-il en la suivant, avant que le portrait ne se referme sur lui.


	13. Chapter 13

°°°°°°°°°°°°° Lui et ma meilleure amie °°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 13: Quatre vies différentes

deuxième partie

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Des pas vifs se faisaient entendre dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard entre midi et deux, ce jeudi-là. Les portraits regardaient passer devant eux d'un air intrigué ces deux J'ai qui montaient les étages précipitamment. Ils devaient être en retard pour un cours quelconque... Ou cherchaient un coin tranquille pour faire Merlin savait quoi. Pourtant, la fille ne leur était pas inconnue. Ils savaient très bien que c'était la Préfète-en-Chef. Peut-être allait-elle dénicher un élève en faute, indiqué par un des fantômes de la Grande Salle? Ou peut-être allait-elle à une réunion importante, et que le jeune homme qui lui courrait après, était avec elle... Que Dumbledore leur avait confié une mission de la plus haute importance.

Hermione et Dean arrivèrent hors d'haleine au septième étage, et durent reprendre leur souffle avant de parler.

" T'es folle d'aller aussi vite! " fit le jeune métis en se tenant les côtes, haletant.

" Je ne voulais pas qu'on nous surprenne... " répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, sur la défensive.

" Alors que tout le monde est en train de manger dans la Grande Salle? Il n'y a personne dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci! " déclara Dean en observant le couloir vide.

" Alors pourquoi t'es sur tes gardes? " grogna la brunette en se redressant.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir, et la vit se concentrer en fermant les yeux.

" Qu'est-ce que... " commença-t-il.

" Chut! Je me concentre! ll faut que je trouve l'endroit idéal pour notre conversation... Et comme on risque d'y rester pas mal de temps, je veux avoir un endroit confortable comme... " fit elle en levant la main, les yeux toujours fermés.

" Ton coin préféré de la bibliothèque! " railla Dean.

" ARRETE AVEC CETTE BIBLIOTHEQUE TU M'ENERVES ! " hurla la Préfète, en ouvrant les yeux pour le fusillé du regard, ce qui eut don de lui faire attirer un regard courroucé du tableau qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

Elle s'en rendit compte et baissa les yeux en guise d'excuse.

" Ce que t'es susceptible! " fit il en mettant ses mains dans les poches, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

" Ce que t'es lourd! " marmonna-t-elle en se concentrant à nouveau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle passa trois fois devant le mur nu, et une petite porte apparut. Hermione eut un soupir de soulagement et de fierté, et s'approcha pour en saisir la poignée.

" Bon, tu viens ou pas? " demanda-t-elle en l'observant.

" Allons-y... " fit il en la suivant.

Comme il fallait s'en douter, les murs de la pièce étaient recouverts de livres, et d'innombrables coussins pourpres jonchaient le sol. C'était tout ce que la pièce avait de particulier... Des livres, et des coussins. Un vrai petit coin de bibliothèque. C'était peut-être de cette façon que la Préfète aimerait voir son endroit de prédilection.

" Ben tu prends pas un coussin? " interrogea-t-elle au bout d'un moment, alors qu'elle était assise en l'attendant.

" Euh... Si... Bon... On commence par quoi? Je t'écoute en premier, ou tu m'écoutes avant? " enchaîna Dean en s'asseyant.

" Je parle... Enfin... Non!... Euh... Si! Je parle! " balbutia Hermione nerveusement.

" Je t'écoute... " fit il soulagé.

" Bon... Euh... Je commence par quoi? " demanda-t-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

" Ben j'en sais rien, moi! " répondit Dean en l'observant bizarrement.

C'était vraiment stupide. Ils étaient là, assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils ne se connaissaient pratiquement pas, et ils allaient se raconter leur vie et leurs problèmes.

" Je parlais pas à toi! Je pensais à haute voix! " s'impatienta Hermione en cogitant sur son coussin.

" Oh désolé! Je ne pouvais pas savoir! " fit il en évitant son regard.

Ridicule... C'était vraiment ridicule...

" Euh... Tu veux partir? " lui demanda-t-elle au bout d'un instant.

" Tu veux changer de lieu? " enchaîna Dean en la regardant, surpris.

" Non... Je te laisse encore une chance de partir là!... De ne pas m'écouter quoi! " répondit la brunette de plus en plus affolée.

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de lui parler? Et par quoi elle allait commencer? Elle pouvait pas lui dire: " Bon Dean, voilà, je suis amoureuse d'Harry, on a fait des choses mais on n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout, on pensait que c'était juste un truc comme ça, mais apparemment c'était pas le cas, enfin moi je le savais, mais lui non, c'est pour ça qu'avec Ginny, ils ne sont plus ensemble, et c'est pour ça que Ron s'est battu avec lui, parce qu'Harry lui a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi, après Harry m'a avoué son amour, mais il m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas être ensemble... T'y comprends quelque chose? Parce que moi, non... ll m'a certifié que je pourrai l'oublier avec le temps en me consacrant à Ron, mais je peux t'assurer que je ne le ferai pas... J'ai failli couché avec Ron, mais j'ai pas pu parce que j'ai pensé à lui, et je sais pas où il est à l'heure actuelle. J'en ai une vague idée grâce au Professeur McGonagall, mais c'est tout. " Non... Définitivement non... Elle ne pouvait pas lui déballer ça de cette façon.

" T'as déjà été amoureux? Oui... Suis-je bête! De Lavande! " fit elle au bout d'un moment.

Dean la regarda d'un air surpris en fronçant les sourcils légèrement, mais l'écouta quand même avec patience.

" Oui... Et de Ginny... Surtout de Ginny en fait... Lavande, je n'en suis pas sûr. " lui répondit-il.

" Parce que moi, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant... " commença Hermione en sentant ses joues devenir rouges.

" Jamais? ... Mais Ron! Ou t'es comme moi... Tu simules la joie... " la coupa Dean en s'installant plus confortablement sur son coussin.

Les joues de la brunette prirent une teinte rouge pivoine à la dernière remarque du jeune métis. Elle simulait... C'était exactement ça le terme. Juste pour l'apparence... Pour rassurer les gens en quelque sorte. Pour ne pas qu'on lui demande à tout bout de champs: " Qu'est-ce que t'as? " ll valait mieux feindre la joie, même si à l'intérieur, le coeur était saigné à vif. Pour ne pas inquiéter. Et pour jouir de cette souffrance...

" Pourquoi simules-tu la joie? " demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix enfantine.

" C'est toi qui commence je te rappelle! Donc je ne répondrai pas avant que ça ne soit à mon tour de vider mon sac. Je t'ai laissé le choix et tu as accepté de parler en premier. Alors je t'écoute, et ne me cache rien si tu veux que je t'aide. " lui conseilla Dean en la regardant dans les yeux, comme un professionnel.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, et se concentra sur les mots qu'elle allait choisir pour lui expliquer la situation. Il fallait que cette confession la soulage, et l'aide à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passait depuis quelques jours. Elle prit un petit coussin rouge à côté d'elle et le maltraita quelques instants entre ses mains, quand elle se décida à parler:

" As-tu déjà ressenti ce truc quand celle que t'aime te parle?... Tu sais, cette petite décharge électrique au coeur... Qui te rend heureux parce qu'enfin tu la vois et tu lui parles... Et qui te rend malheureux parce que tu te dis inconsciemment: " Elle va devoir partir tôt ou tard... " Pour aller en cours, ou parce qu'il est trop tard le soir, ou parce que tu as des devoirs à faire, ou parce que c'est elle qui en a... Est-ce que tu as l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'elle te parle, c'est comme si tous les problèmes que tu avais eus avant, disparaissaient? Comme si les tracas quotidiens étaient futiles... Est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle part, tu restes là, planté, les yeux dans le vide et tu te rends soudain compte qu'elle est vraiment partie, et que tu ne la reverras que le lendemain? Parce que moi, c'est ce que je ressens depuis l'année dernière, et c'est ce que je refoulais. Enfin, je ne m'en rendais pas compte, c'est juste cet été que le fait s'est imposé à moi. Des fois, il te faut juste un tout petit truc pour te rendre compte de tes sentiments, et personnellement, je trouve que ça fait trop peur. De perdre ses ailes... D'accepter le fait de souffrir... De dire " Je t'aime " ... Tu vois? Euh et... Je te parle d'une fille, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse d'une fille hein! Enfin, j'ai essayé de mettre ça dans ton point de vue... A toi... " fit t-elle sans le regarder, les joues toujours aussi rouges.

" Oui... Je crois savoir... Tu es donc tombée amoureuse de Potter? Puis que ce n'est pas Ron, il ne reste que ça comme solution... Et puis cet été, c'est eux que tu as dû voir... " fit il d'un air narquois.

" Non! Je suis tombée amoureuse d'Harry! Pas de Potter! D'Harry!" répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

" C'est pareil... " enchaîna Dean en lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

" C'est pathétique tout ça... " souffla la brunette sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

" Pourquoi? " l'interrogea-t-il.

" Parce qu'il est parti... " lui répondit Hermione en souriant nostalgiquement.

" Comment ça?... Il est parti de l'école ou de ton coeur? " demanda Dean en essayant de comprendre sans trop la brusquer.

" Il est sorti tout seul de mon coeur... Enfin non! Il a voulu sortir de mon coeur. Parce que lui et moi, ce n'était pas possible. Et bizarrement tu vois, ça ne me fait pas pleurer... Ca me fait mal, mais ça ne me fait pas pleurer. " répondit Hermione les yeux dans le vide.

" Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne pleures pas que tu ne l'aimes pas... Les gens ont une façon différente à réagir aux épreuves de la vie..." la rassura-t-il.

" Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier, et j'ai l'impression que ça fait un siècle. ll croit que je vais pouvoir l'oublier. Passer à autre chose. Peut-être que pour lui ça sera facile... Ou peut-être que c'est déjà fait... Qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait mais qu'en fait, ce n'était plus le cas... Comment peut-il croire que je pourrai l'oublier comme ça? Je ne peux pas! J'ai essayé, mais je ne peux pas! Je suis trop conne... De vouloir l'impossible! De vouloir quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas! " enchaîna-t-elle alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler.

" Tu n'es pas conne! Tu l'aimes juste... Tu l'aimes vraiment... Qui est-ce qui pourrait t'en vouloir pour ça? Personne... Et puis en 24 heures même pas, tu ne peux pas tracer un trait sur lui, réfléchis! Je croyais que ça ne te faisait pas pleurer? " lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Les larmes coulaient doucement le long de ses joues. Elle semblait désespérée. Elle avait mal... Elle était blessée parce qu'elle aimait quelqu'un.

" Je voudrais ne jamais l'avoir connu! " s'écria Hermione en s'essuyant vivement les yeux.

" Tu penses ce que tu dis?... Tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique? " l'interrogea Dean en la regardant gravement.

Elle rougit et détourna les yeux sans répondre. Oui, elle se rendait compte de ce que ça voulait dire. Elle disait ça pour se protéger en quelque sorte. Elle aurait voulu un moment, qu'il lui donne raison. Qu'il lui dise qu'elle avait été maudite ce jour-là.

" Je l'aime... Et ça fait mal... Je l'aime, et dans quelques temps, il ne m'aimera plus. ll aura tourné la page. Les mots qu'il m'a dit... Quand j'y pense, je te jure, il y a une aiguille qui me traverse le coeur, et c'est pire que tout... Me dire qu'il redira les mots qu'il m'a dit... Même s'il me les a dit qu'une seule fois... Peut-être que pour certaines ce n'était pas grand-chose. Peut-être qu'elles trouveraient que ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est banal. Mais pour moi, c'est tout un trésor... Ce sont des moments que je me repasse dans la tête quand je ne vais pas bien. Mais des fois, je me dis qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé... Qu'il m'a dit ça pour justifier cette attirance qui le poussait vers moi... Pour me faire plaisir en quelque sorte... Qu'il a dit et fait ces choses pour se prouver qu'il était capable de séduire une fille encore une fois. Et il s'est attaqué à la plus coriace qu'il connaissait. " déclara la brunette les yeux dans le vide.

" Tu ne crois pas qu'il t'ait aimé, et qu'il t'aime encore? " demanda-t-il, surpris.

" Je ne sais pas... S'il m'aimait, il ne me ferait pas souffrir, si? " enchaîna Hermione en haussant les épaules.

" S'il t'aime vraiment, il reviendra... " dit le jeune métis après un moment de réflexion.

" Il reviendra? Laisse-moi rire! Quand? Dans une semaine? Un mois? Un an? Tu crois que je vais attendre toute ma vie qu'il se décide?" demanda la brunette qui sentait son coeur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine.

" Laisse-lui le temps... Qu'il réfléchisse... ll faut qu'il se rende compte par lui-même de l'erreur qu'il a faite. " déclara le Gryffondor d'un ton confiant.

" Et prendre le risque qu'il me raye définitivement de sa vie? C'est ce qu'il fera de toute façon! Je n'y peux rien! Si je ne me bats pas, que je le laisse faire, il m'oubliera! " se défendit-elle avec épouvante.

" T'oublier? Tu crois que c'est facile pour lui? " interrogea Dean en l'observant les sourcils froncés.

" Oui! C'est facile parce qu'il est sorti de ma vie, alors que je n'ai rien vu venir! " s'écria la jeune fille en bougea sur son coussin.

" Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis... " fit il en secouant la tête, souriant légèrement.

" J'en ai marre! Il veut que je le raye de ma vie! Que je me consacre à quelqu'un d'autre! Il ne se rend pas compte de ce que ça veut dire pour moi! Et le pire, c'est que j'en suis incapable! Je ne peux pas penser à quelqu'un d'autre! D'accord, je sors avec Ron... Il serait logique que je sois heureuse avec lui... Mais ce n'est pas le cas! Je ne peux pas faire semblant, même si c'est ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant! J'ai fait une grosse connerie sur un coup de tête, et je me rends compte que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. " s'écria Hermione en se levant d'un bond.

Dean en fut surpris, et sursauta légèrement, la regardant avec appréhension.

" Du calme! " s'exclama-t-il en la voyant faire les cent pas devant lui.

" Je l'aime! Tu comprends ça? Je l'aime! " s'écria la brunette en passant une main tremblante sur son front.

" Oui! J'ai compris... Calme-toi! " la rassura-t-il.

A la voir aussi agitée, on aurait dit une lionne en cage. Le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, même pour un examen... ll fallait vraiment que ça la touche au plus profond d'elle-même pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. ll fallait qu'il essaye de la calmer, de la rassurer. ll ne pouvait pas laisser une fille se détruire pour un garçon, en particulier si ce garçon était le Survivant. Celui pour qui il vouait une haine profonde depuis quelques semaines maintenant. A cause d'une fille... De Ginny... ll était toujours amoureux d'elle, et le fait qu'elle sorte avec un autre, lui avait ouvert les yeux.

" Tu as essayé de lui parler? " demanda Dean au bout d'un moment à l'observer.

" Il ne comprend rien! " s'écria-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

" Mais est-ce que tu as essayé? " insista-t-il.

" Bien sûr... Et il ne veut rien entendre... Têtu comme une mule! " ragea la jeune fille sans s'arrêter de tourner en rond.

" C'est compliqué ton histoire... " murmura le jeune homme, les yeux dans le vide.

" ... J'aimerai lui crier... Lui crier que je l'aime! " souffla la Préfète en se laissant lourdement tomber sur un coussin à côté de lui.

" Ben, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas? " lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

" Parce qu'il ne m'écoutera pas! Parce qu'il fera comme s'il n'entendait pas... " répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

" Mais s'il t'écoutait... " commença Dean.

" Mais il ne fera rien... ll restera sur ses positions... " le coupa Hermione en saisissant violemment un coussin à côté d'elle, avant de l'envoyer valser au fond de la pièce.

" Peut-être qu'à force... " insista le Gryffondor.

" Non... Je te dis que non! " s'écria-t-elle en sentant les larmes dans ses yeux.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle pleure? Ca devenait une vraie manie. Un automatisme... Elle était devenue une vraie fillette depuis que cette histoire avait commencé, qui pleurnichait pour un " oui " ou pour un " non ".

" T'es bizarre... Tu veux te battre, et en même temps, tu penses que ça sert à rien..." chuchota-t-il comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu.

" Me battre pour quoi? Pour faire face à un mur? " s'écria-t-elle ironiquement.

" Peut-être qu'il veut que tu te battes... " suggéra Dean.

" Ne me fais pas espérer... S'il te plaît ne me fais pas espérer! Je tomberai de plus haut après, donc ça n'en vaut pas la peine. " le supplia la Préfète entre deux sanglots.

" J'essaye de comprendre! " se défendit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

" Mais tu n'arrives à rien là! Je ne sais pas quoi faire! Je ne sais plus! Si au moins je pouvais le voir... " se lamenta Hermione en secouant sa tête.

" Il ne veut pas? " fit le jeune métis surpris.

" Non...ll pense que c'est mieux comme ça... Ca compliquerait encore plus les choses d'après lui. " ironisa-t-elle en reprenant un coussin à ses côtés.

" C'est compliqué... " répéta-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Hermione sourit légèrement à cette remarque.

" Tu l'as déjà dit! " lui fit elle remarquer.

" Je sais, mais je le redis... C'est pour marquer mon affirmation! " répondit-il en souriant.

Il y eu un long moment de silence, où les deux jeunes gens étaient plongés dans leurs pensées respectives.

" Je fais quoi alors? " demanda la brunette en se tournant vers lui, espérant qu'il ait trouvé la solution miracle.

" Je ne sais pas... Il n'y a que toi qui peux prendre une décision... " lui dit-il.

Elle fut extrêmement déçue de sa réponse. Elle qui croyait qu'il résoudrait tous ses problèmes, c'était loin d'être le cas.

" Super! Je me confie pour avoir une solution, j'en ai même pas! " marmonna-t-elle.

" Moi je me battrai... En silence. " suggéra Dean les yeux dans le vide.

" Faire semblant d'être amie avec lui s'il revient dans ma vie? " lui demanda-t-elle, légèrement choquée par sa remarque.

" Au début... " lui répondit-il.

" Mais je ne peux pas! T'es malade! Je n'y arriverai pas... C'est impossible! Je l'aime, je ne peux pas faire semblant d'être juste amie avec lui! " s'exclama-t-elle en le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou, subitement.

" Fais-lui comprendre... Sois là pour lui, écoute-le... " enchaîna le Gryffondor avec patience.

" Il parle rarement de ses problèmes... Pour ainsi dire, jamais! " fit la lionne.

" Essaye... Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien... Si tu l'aimes comme tu le dis, et je n'en doute pas, bats-toi... Tu verras bien ce qu'il se passe... " lui dit le jeune métis en s'étirant légèrement.

" Et s'il ne se passe rien? " demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment passé à réfléchir à cette éventualité.

" C'est impossible qu'il ne se passe rien si vous vous aimez... Réfléchis à ce que tu dis! Eloigne-toi en restant près de lui, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Et peut-être qu'il reviendra. Quand? Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Mais qu'as-tu en dehors de l'espoir? " la résonna-t-il.

C'était vrai... Qu'avait-elle en dehors de l'espoir?... Elle essaya de trouver une réponse, et n'en trouva qu'une seule...

" Rien... " souffla-t-elle.

" Alors prends ce qu'il veut bien te donner... " lui conseilla Dean.

" ll me donne rien... Je lui donne tout et je n'ai rien en échange! " se défendit la brunette, au bord du désespoir.

" C'est l'impression que tu as! " lui fit il remarquer.

" Parce que c'est la vérité! " s'exclama-t-elle.

" Arrête de te faire du mal... " lui conseilla Dean en secouant sa tête.

" C'est comme si tu me demandais d'arrêter de l'aimer, c'est donc impossible. " se renfrogna Hermione en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine.

" T'es vraiment dingue! " la taquina-t-il en souriant légèrement.

" Sans doute... Mais je n'y peux rien... " soupira-t-elle.

" Et toi, alors? Raconte... "

" Non, pas maintenant... Je t'ai écouté, c'est tout ce dont tu avais besoin, je ne pense pas que mes problèmes t'aideront à te sentir mieux. " répliqua-t-il, soudain mal à l'aise.

" Bien sûr que si! Je me sentirai moins seule comme ça! Et tu m'avais promis! " s'impatienta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Ca ne se passera pas de cette façon. Il n'allait pas la prendre en traître! Elle lui avait parlé, mais il fallait qu'il en fasse de même, c'était ça la deuxième partie du contrat.

" Je te raconterai, mais pas maintenant... Je suis trop las, et si tu veux que j'essaye de trouver une solution à ton problème... Et tu ne crois pas que Ron va s'inquiéter? " tenta-t-il en se levant, espérant ainsi lui faire détourner l'esprit.

" Et toi! Lavande! " lui demanda-t-elle en faisant de même.

" Ce n'est pas trop un problème, je te l'ai déjà dit... " lui répondit-il en détournant les yeux.

" Je vais rompre... " murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Après cette confession, c'était la conclusion qui lui avait sauté aux yeux. ll ne fallait plus que tout soit faux autour d'elle. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle porte ainsi un masque, ça ne servait à rien.

" C'est à toi de choisir... Mais je pense que ça serait une sage solution... " lui suggéra-t-il en posant maladroitement une main sur son épaule.

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux, surprise de son geste. Elle le vit lui sourire timidement en haussant les épaules, et enlever sa main au bout d'un petit moment. ll n'était pas si bête qu'il en avait l'air finalement. C'était même quelqu'un de très bien quand on prenait la peine de discuter avec lui. Elle lui en avait voulu à cause de Ginny, voilà tout. Elle qui lui avait raconté tout plein d'horreurs à son sujet, mais maintenant, elle ne voyait pas trop où est-ce que la rouquine les avait trouvés. Mais comme elle était blessée, la douleur vous fait dire des fois, n'importe quoi...

" Mais je ne veux pas le faire souffrir... ll aura tout perdu en deux jours... Et je ne veux pas le perdre en tant qu'ami! " s'affola Hermione, en sentant son coeur battre fort dans sa poitrine à l'idée de le perdre également.

" Choisis les bons mots... Tu en es capable. Bon... Je crois que je vais y aller. J'en ai plein la tête là! " fit Dean en souriant.

" Désolée... " marmonna la Préfète en baissant les yeux, rougissante.

" Non! Mais le temps passe très vite avec toi... " lui dit-il en lui touchant le bout de son nez.

" Je parle beaucoup... " répondit-elle en souriant légèrement, mal à l'aise.

C'était une manie chez elle. Dès qu'elle commençait, il était très difficile de l'arrêter.

" Non... C'est bon! " la rassura-t-il, en détournant les yeux.

" Merci... " souffla la brunette au bout d'un moment de silence gênant.

" Non! C'est moi qui te remercie. " assura-t-il.

" Pourquoi? Je t'ai bourré le crâne avec mes histoires stupides! " s'étonna Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte.

" Ce n'est pas stupide, et tu ne m'as pas bourré le crâne. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance... Tout simplement. Ca fait chaud au coeur. " répondit-il en la suivant.

" De vider sa tête aussi... " renchérit-elle en saisissant la poignée de la porte.

" Ca fait chaud au coeur? " s'étonna-t-il, narquois.

" Ben... oui! En quelque sorte! Ca allège quoi! " répondit-elle sans prêter attention à l'expression amusée de son visage.

" Y a pas trop de rapport... " lui dit Dean pour la taquiner.

" ... Non en effet... " avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

" Miss-Je-Sais-Tout s'est trompée! " s'exclama-t-il, faussement choqué.

" Vite! Appelez Rita Skeeter ou un historien pour l'inscrire dans l'Histoire de Poudlard! " s'écria la jeune fille en agitant ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

" Carrément... " s'esclaffa t-il.

" Arrête... Ou je t'étripe vif! " grogna la lionne en se tournant vers lui, le défiant du regard.

" Tu me fais peur! " la nargua le jeune métis.

" Ben, c'est le but recherché! " fit elle innocemment.

" T'es gamine quand même... " dit-il en souriant.

" Fière de l'être... " répondit Hermione en lui tirant la langue avant de se tourner vers la porte.

" On y va? " suggéra-t-il en la regardant, la main sur la poignée.

" Après toi! " lui dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

" Non! C'est moi le gars, c'est à moi à être galant... Donc: après toi! " répondit Dean en la poussant pour prendre la poignée de la porte dans sa main.

" Si tu y tiens. " marmonna-t-elle en passant le seuil.

" Si un jour tu n'es pas bien et que tu ne peux pas me le dire, tu m'attendras ici, ok? " lui dit-il en arrivant au bout du couloir.

" Idem pour toi... " fit elle en s'arrêtant à son hauteur.

" Pas de problème. " répondit Dean en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. lls avaient pas mal discuté, enfin surtout Hermione, et le temps s'était comme figé.

" Bon ben... Merci encore et à plus tard. " lui dit la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers l'escalier le plus proche, le laissant planté au milieu du couloir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione passa le reste de l'après-midi à flâner dans le parc, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle était décidée à le retrouver coûte que coûte. ll allait falloir qu'elle use de beaucoup de logique dans les maigres indices qu'elle avait en sa possession, et hélas, elle allait devoir affronter cette nouvelle situation toute seule. Elle avait pensé à écrire une lettre à Ron. Elle n'osait pas lui dire en face sa décision. Elle verrait bien comment il allait réagir, mal, c'était certain, il se sentira trahi, humilié, seul... ll savait qu'elle en aimait un autre, et que cet autre, c'était son meilleur ami. Alors à quoi bon le cacher plus longtemps?

L'arrivée de Dean dans sa vie avait été un nouveau souffle, un nouvel espoir. La chance lui souriait timidement, c'était à elle de ne pas la laisser partir. Elle savait par instinct qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, et que ses anciens préjugés à son sujet s'étaient avérés être complètement faux, à sa plus grande honte.

ll la trahissait rarement, mais pour Dean ça avait été le cas. Elle se rappela soudain une bribe de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec le Professeur McGonagall qui pourrait peut-être lui servir. Avant d'entrée dans le Grand Hall, elle s'assit sur la murette en regardant le lac, et se remémora la scène avec exactitude.

_Flash Back_

_" Je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose Miss Granger, je suis extrêmement navrée pour vous, même si vous êtes Préfète-en-Chef, et même si vous êtes la meilleure amie de monsieur Potter, nous avons conclu un marché, et je ne peux hélas rien vous révéler. avait déclaré le Professeur de Métamorphoses au bout d'une heure et demie de conversation, durant la quelle Hermione avait essayé de savoir quelque chose sur le lieu où se trouvait Harry._

_ " Mais... Professeur... Vous ne pouvez pas garder cela pour vous! Sauf votre respect, bien entendu... " avait- elle répliqué à toute vitesse en voyant la vieille femme froncer des sourcils._

_ " Tout ce que je peux vous certifier Miss, c'est que monsieur Potter n'a pas quitté le château. Mais qu'il ne reviendra plus dans la tour de Gryffondor pendant un temps. II a des préoccupations plus importantes pour le moment. " avait déclaré Mc Gonagall en rangeant soigneusement les feuilles sur son bureau en une pile de papiers, impeccable._

_ " Mais... Professeur... Il va passer ses ASPICs cette année. Il est en septième année! ll ne peut pas se permettre de rater un quelconque cours. C'est trop important. ll en va de son avenir! " s'inquiéta Hermione en essayant de la faire parler par n'importe quel moyen._

_Le Professeur de Métamorphoses avait souri légèrement à son inquiétude. C'était tellement elle de s'inquiéter pour ce genre de choses._

_" Ne vous inquiétez pas pour sa scolarité, elle se porte parfaitement bien. " avait-elle assuré, après l'avoir observée quelques instants en silence._

_ "J'ai besoin de savoir Professeur... Comprenez-moi! J'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie, j'ai besoin de savoir s'il va bien! Je vous en prie! Dîtes-moi quelque chose! N'importe quoi! Je suis tellement perdue sans lui... " sanglota la jeune fille qui avait lutté jusque-là pour ne pas pleurer._

_ " Je suis désolée... Mais c'est tout à fait impossible. Dîtes-vous qu'il n'est pas aussi loin qu'il en a l'air. ll est prêt de vous. Mais il a enfin dédaigné se consacrer à son destin. ll n'est pas loin... Je peux vous l'assurer! " rassura la vieille femme mal à l'aise de voir sa meilleure élève pleurer devant elle._

_ " Où Professeur?... Où! " demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes._

_ "Là où on ne peut pas le voir. Même en utilisant quelques futiles sortilèges pour découvrir sa présence. " dit Minerva Mc Gonagall en choisissant bien ses mots pour ne pas que ses indices paraissent trop évidents à son élève._

_ " Comment cela? " interrogea Hermione en fronçant les sourcils._

_ " Il est tard, Miss... Vous venez de perdre vos deux heures de Potions, je ferai parvenir un mot au Professeur Rogue. Je vous accorde exceptionnellement votre après-midi. Vous semblez quelque peu distraite en ce moment, et vous avez une bien mauvaise mine. Confiez-vous à une personne digne de confiance, qui sera capable de garder vos secrets pour elle. Une personne de votre âge, en dehors de Ronald Weasley si je peux me permettre cette suggestion, vu vos rapports avec Potter, et vu ceux qu'il entretient avec lui. Je ne pense pas que monsieur Weasley soit la personne requise. " avait déclaré Mc Gonagall en évitant soigneusement de regarder la Préfète-en-Chef._

_Fin du flash-back_

En arrivant dans la tour de Gryffondor, Hermione fut soulagée de voir qu'il ne s'y trouvait encore personne, les cours n'étant pas encore finis. Elle se précipita vers son dortoir pour chercher une plume, un encrier et un morceau de parchemin, pour ainsi écrire sa lettre de rupture. Elle se sentait lâche de faire une chose pareille, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de faire autrement. Elle s'installa ensuite à une table, et Pattenrond s'avança vers elle pour se pelotonner sur ses genoux en ronronnant fortement. Elle lui gratta distraitement l'oreille, alors qu'il s'endormait paisiblement, et se mit à écrire.

_" Ron._

_Tu vas sans doute te demander pourquoi cette lettre t'attend sur ton lit, et surtout cette lettre venant de moi, qui te vois tous les jours. La réponse est simple. Je n'ai pas la force de te dire en face ce que je vais écrire ici. _

_Tu m'en voudras certainement après ça, je le crains. Tu me diras (si tu me parles encore), que je t'ai pris pour un imbécile, et je ne te blâmerai pas, parce que j'ai honte de dire que tu as parfaitement raison. J'ai l'impression de te trahir Ron... Parce que je sais que tu m'aimes d'un amour profond et que tu attends beaucoup de notre relation. Tu t'es peut-être déjà imaginé le merveilleux mariage qu'ont eu tes parents pour nous, la famille réunie avec ton meilleur ami... Sauf que ton meilleur ami maintenant, tu l'as rayé de ta vie. Parce qu'il était amoureux de moi. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à ce sujet... Tu vas me demander sans doute comment ça s'est produit et je n'en ai aucune idée. _

_L'année dernière, j'ai commencé à éprouver quelques pincements au coeur à son égard... J'ai longtemps analysé ce que ça pouvait être. Et la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout que je suis, n'a pas trouvé, ou plutôt, n'a pas voulu s'avouer la vérité. Lorsque j'ai appris par ta soeur qu'Harry sortait avec elle, c'est à ce moment que je suis revenue à la réalité parce que j'ai réalisé que je commençais à tomber amoureuse de lui également, ou que je l'étais déjà. Et maintenant, je peux te dire que je l'étais déjà mais que je l'ai royalement ignoré._

_Tu me demanderas pourquoi je te dis tout ça maintenant, alors que tout s'écroule autour de toi... Parce que c'est la même chose de mon côté. J'ai tout perdu! Ginny, Harry, et sans doute toi...J'achève mon oeuvre..._

_Entre Harry et moi, ce n'est plus platonique depuis que je suis revenue au Terrier... Du moins depuis le soir où je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi. J'ai fait ça, parce que j'étais désespérée, et j'aurai aimé que tu puisses me faire tout oublier, tout... Ce que je ressentais pour Harry, ma jalousie inconsciente envers ma meilleure amie... Je savais que tu étais fol amoureux de moi depuis maintenant trois ans... Mais tu n'as pas saisi ta chance au bon moment. Ce soir-là, nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois avec Harry. Ginny a failli nous surprendre; j'ai cru en mourir. ll y a eu quelques petits incidents après, mais rien de notoire... Et il y a quelques jours, le jour de la rentrée en fait, après que je t'ai sauté dessus, faute de meilleur terme, nous avons failli faire l'amour dans le couloir... Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'après que je sois sortie, il n'était plus là, lui non plus? Eh bien il n'était pas remonté directement dans les dortoirs, comme vous le pensiez...ll m'avait juste suivi, et j'ai été trop faible, parce que je voulais que ça arrive. Je le voulais tellement, Ron... Des élèves sont sortis de la Grande Salle, il a eu peur, et il s'est sauvé. Je les maudis tous, tout comme je les bénis d'être sortis à ce moment-là._

_Puis il a quitté Ginny... ll a dû longtemps réfléchir... Et il a fait de moi la fille la plus heureuse de la Terre... Mais il me l'a vite retiré ce bonheur, lorsqu'il t'a avoué qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en avait, ça je peux te le certifier, j'aurai tout fait pour tuer cet amour, ou du moins, je n'aurai rien dit, j'aurai tout garder pour moi et je serai restée avec toi, attendant que cela me passe. Mais je me suis rendue compte que l'oublier, ce n'était pas possible. C'était trop dur. Et c'est pour ça que je t'écris tout ça Ron. Pour t'avouer mes fautes, et pour que tu essayes de me comprendre et de me pardonner. C'est énorme ce que je te demande et j'en prends conscience. Mais... Comprends-moi... S'il te plaît, comprends-moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je voudrais seulement que tout redevienne comme avant. Et que tu lui pardonnes d'avoir eu un coeur trop faible. Pour être tombé amoureux de moi, parce que je ne pense pas qu'il ait voulu que ça soit intensionnel. C'est arrivé... comme ça._

_Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi du mal que je viens de te faire dont je prends conscience. Ca me coûte d'en arriver là, tu verrais dans quel état je suis en finissant ces quelques lignes... C'est pitoyable... _

_J'ai trouvé un ami qui m'a conseillé d'arrêter tout maintenant. ll trouve que c'est la meilleure solution, et moi aussi. _

_Je t'aime... Mais comme un frère... Je suis désolée._

_Hermione. "_

La jeune fille écarta la feuille qu'elle venait d'écrire pour ne pas que ses larmes tombent sur le parchemin, et s'essuya les yeux avant de relire sa lettre. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et monta aux dortoirs des garçons. Elle constata que les affaires d'Harry avait disparu pour la plus part, ce qui eut pour effet de faire redoubler ses larmes. Elle posa sa missive sur le lit du rouquin, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, où elle s'endormit quelques instants plus tard.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait dormi plus de 14 heures. Le lit de Parvati et Lavande étaient déjà faits à son plus grand soulagement, et elle se leva, à moitié endormie. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent alors en tête, et son estomac se contracta avec appréhension. Comment Ron allait-il la recevoir? Elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, après s'être assurée qu'il était un peu plus de 7 h. En sortant de la salle d'eau un quart d'heure plus tard, elle se alla directement vers son premier cours de la journée qui était Arithmancie. Elle n'allait voir le rouquin que deux après, au double cours de Potions. Elle espéra soudain que le Professeur Mc Gonagall avait pu justifié son absence auprès de lui, et que Ron lui en avait touché deux mots également.

Après son cours de Potions où elle s'était faite incendier par Rogue, qui lui avait retiré 60 points, Hermione était toujours aussi inquiète. Ron avait dû passé à l'infirmerie pour un contrôle de Quidditch, comme tous les autres joueurs, elle ne l'avait donc pas encore vu. Elle évita à nouveau la Grande Salle, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Elle passerait vite fait avant son cours de Runes aux cuisines pour manger un morceau, et en profiterait pour réprimander Dobby d'avoir donner de l'alcool à Ron.

Le soir venu, c'est sur les nerfs qu'elle entra dans salle commune de Gryffondor, bondée de monde. Elle aperçut Ginny, Lavande et Parvati, prises d'un fou rire à l'autre bout de la pièce, et elle en eut un pincement au coeur. Elle détourna vivement la tête, et essaya de penser à autre chose, lorsqu'une voix masculine l'appela derrière elle.

" Hermione! Viens avec nous! " s'écria Dean assit avec Seamus et Neville.

Elle leur adressa un petit sourire, et se dirigea vers leur table où elle se laissa lourdement tomber.

" Où est Ron? " demanda-t-elle aux trois garçons.

" Eh bien à sa retenue avec Malfoy et Mc Gonagall! Tu n'as pas oublié quand même! " s'exclama Neville en observant sa dernière trouvaille en matière de Botanique.

" C'était ce soir? Quelle conne! Non, je ne m'en souvenais plus... Eh bien... Ca va donner, si elle les laisse dans la même pièce seuls. Euh... Dean est-ce que... ll avait l'air bien hier soir quand il s'est couché? " chuchota-t-elle, alors que Neville répétait pour la centième fois de la soirée, vu l'expression ennuyée du visage de Seamus, les propriétés vertueuses de sa plante.

" Non, pourquoi? " demanda-t-il en se penchant vers la Préfète.

" Euh... Je lui ai écrit et j'ai laissé la lettre sur son lit. ll ne va pas être très gai après... " répondit-elle en rougissant.

" Il n'a pas dû faire attention parce que j'étais avec lui quand on est monté, et il n'a lu aucune lettre. ll s'est couché directement, il n'avait pas l'air très bien mais il a été comme ça toute la journée, et il n'était pas monté une seule fois dans les dortoirs de toute la soirée. " lui assura Dean en voyant l'expression épouvantée d'Hermione.

ll y eut un moment de silence, avant qu'elle ne dise:

" J'espère que ça va bien se passer avec Malfoy. "

" En parlant de Malfoy, Hermione, où est Harry? " demanda Seamus en se tournant vers elle, faisant dos à Neville qui semblait vexé d'avoir été coupé dans son explication.

" Si seulement je le savais... " murmura la brunette les yeux dans le vide.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

" Bien... Maintenant que vous êtes là, jeunes gens, votre retenue va vous être utile pour une fois. Prenez-la comme un cours particulier. Vous allez travailler la métamorphose de l'hibou en balais ensemble, qui je vous le rappelle, est très importante pour votre épreuve des ASPICs de cette année. Elle pourrait donc vous être demandée lors de votre examen de pratique. " avait déclaré le Professeur Mc Gonagall en faisant face à Drago Malfoy et Ron, debouts devant à elle, séparés par quatre ou cinq mètres.

" Quoi! Mais Professeur! Les épreuves de pratique se font tout seul, et non pas à deux! Et je ne veux pas travailler avec cette sale fouine! " s'écria Ron choqué, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

" Premièrement, monsieur Weasley, vous travaillerez tous les deux, parce que vous allez vous noter réciproquement sous ma surveillance. Deuxièmement, je vous interdis de montrer votre hostilité envers monsieur Malfoy dans ma classe et en ma présence. Je tiens que les élèves de J'ai montrent l'exemple dans le rapprochement des maisons, par conséquent je vous enlève 20 points. Et il est inutile de protester, et vous de rire sous cape, monsieur Malfoy, ou je vous en retire également. " répliqua la vieille femme en toisant ses deux élèves de ses yeux perçants.

Malfoy avait ce sourire narquois et supérieur qui le caractérisait si bien, et jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron.

" Alors la belette! Même en sortant avec Granger, tu ne devient pas le chouchou de cette vieille chouette? " murmura-t-il, alors que le Professeur Mc Gonagall s'était éloignée pour aller chercher deux hiboux.

" La ferme Malfoy! La jalousie t'étouffe... " cracha le rouquin en regardant droit devant lui, comme s'il avait peur que le simple fait de voir le Serpentard à côté de lui, allait suffire à lui faire perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

" Au fait... je voulais te... féliciter pour envoyer Potter au tapis. Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi ringard que tu en as l'air. " fit le blondinet en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa dernière remarque.

Ron se tourna vers lui, et le regarda avec toute la haine dont il était capable, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de Malfoy.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? Je serai curieux de le savoir. " chuchota-t-il au bout d'un moment.

" La ferme je t'ai dit! T'as rien à savoir..." siffla Ron en serrant les dents.

" Tu ne vas pas garder ça pour toi! Allez! Tu sais bien à quel point je peux le haïr... ton meilleur ami. " cracha le blondinet, en s'écoeurant lui-même.

" C'est plus mon meilleur ami... " marmonna le J'ai, qui regretta aussitôt ses paroles, quand il se rappela à qui il parlait.

" Quoi? " s'esclaffa Malfoy, incrédule.

" T'es sourd, bordel! Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi je te dis ça!" se renfrogna Ron, mal à l'aise.

Il fallait bien que ça lui arrive à lui. De faire autant de gaffes, c'était son portrait craché. Et de balancer des trucs à son pire ennemi aussi...

" Parce que tu te rends compte que je vaux beaucoup mieux que lui... C'est tout. Mais je t'avertis Weasley... Je ne te donnerai pas mon amitié, je ne connais pas ce mot là, j'ai que des larbins autour de moi. Il n'y a que ces crétins de J'ai pour être amicaux. Ou les Poufsouffles." fit Malfoy avec un air supérieur.

" Tu n'as pas de coeur, alors pas étonnant... " marmonna le rouquin.

" C'est pour ça que je vais te faire une faveur Weasley... En foutant une raclée à ce cher Potter, tu as suscité en moi un semblant de respect. Alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire... Je vais faire un pas vers ce stupide rapprochement des maisons. Je t'ouvre mon cercle. Parce que malgré le fait que ton père soit un fana des Moldus, tu restes tout de même un Sang Pur, aussi triste que cela puisse paraître. Mais attention... Je ne te le proposerai qu'une seule et unique fois. Si tu refuses, il te sera impossible de faire marche arrière. Mais si tu acceptes, tu devras faire quelques petites choses pour moi. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Réfléchis bien... Alors?... Prêt à trahir ton cher Potter? " demanda Drago, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.


	14. Chapter 14

°°°°°°°°°°° Lui et ma meilleure amie °°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 14: Une colère peut engendrer une folie.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

" Quoi? Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère, Malfoy? " ironisa Ron, encore sous le choc de la proposition du Serpentard.

" Ai-je l'air de me foutre de ta gueule, Weasley? Est-ce que je t'insulte? Non... Est-ce que je te regarde de façon ironique? Non plus... C'est juste une proposition... Si tu veux rester un sage petit garçon à sa mémère, eh bien, continue de fréquenter les imbéciles qui te servent " d'amis "... " répondit le blond, ennuyé.

" C'est vrai que toi, tu vaux beaucoup mieux qu'eux... " marmonna le rouquin, de mauvaise humeur.

" Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte? Mieux vaut tard que jamais... " fit Drago avec suffisance.

Ron le toisait avec un air de profond dégoût affiché sur le visage. Comment pouvait-il être aussi prétentieux, et aussi narcissique?

" Ca va les chevilles? " gromela Ron, en sentant ses oreilles devenir rouges.

" Je te laisse jusqu'à demain soir... Tu me feras savoir ta réponse, positive ou négative. " répondit Drago, sans faire attention à la dernière réplique du Griffondor.

" Bien jeunes gens, j'espère que vous avez sur vous vos baguettes, sinon dîtes-le moi, je vais faire venir un elfe de maison qui ira les chercher dans vos dortoirs respectifs. " déclara le Professeur McGonagall, en arrivant de derrière le tableau noir, deux grandes cages contenant respectivement une chouette effraie et un hibou grand duc, à bout de bras.

Elle se dirigea vers eux, et posa délicatement les deux cages sur le bureau qui se trouvait en face du sien, alors que les deux garçons sortaient leur baguette de leur robe de sorcier avec une mauvaise foi flagrante.

" Un peu plus d'enthousiasme messieurs! Sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous envoyer à Monsieur Rusard, qui sera ravi, je suis sûre, de vous donner une tâche domestique qu'il n'a aucune envie de faire lui-même, et qui ne vous serra d'aucune utilité, contrairement à la chance que je vous donne de vous entraîner pour votre examen de fin d'année scolaire. " fit la vieille écossaise sur un ton suffisant.

"_ Une chance_... Tu parles! " marmonna Ron en regardant le sol.

"_ Une chance_, en effet Monsieur Weasley! Bien... Mettez-vous à ce bureau, nous allons commencer. Je tiens à ce que vous vous notiez mutuellement ce soir. Sous ma surveillance, bien entendu. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous vous entretuez! Je connais que trop bien la rivalité entre Griffondor et Serpentard, et les sentiments que vous nourrissez l'un pour l'autre. Vous resterez donc sous ma vigilence durant ces deux heures. Je vous rappelle encore une fois de ne pas négliger cet exercice, qui vous sera sans doute demandé à votre examen. Je vous conseille de faire de grands efforts ce soir, parce que j'ai remarqué qu'aussi bien vous, Monsieur Weasley, que vous, Monsieur Malfoy, ne maîtrisiez pas beaucoup cette métamorphose.

Monsieur Malfoy, je vous rappelle également que le Professeur Rogue a reçu une lettre de votre père qui lui demandait de surveiller de très près votre scolarité. Alors, à moins d'avoir un Effort Exceptionnel à votre examen de fin de trimestre, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous garder chaque week-end, y compris ceux des matchs de Quidditch, pour que vous rattrapez votre niveau en Métamorphose. " déclara le Professeur McGonagall en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez, avant de contourner son bureau, et s'y asseoir, en attendant que ses élèves en fassent autant.

Malfoy s'était légèrement crispé à la remarque de son professeur, et la regardait avec tout le mépris dont il était capable, serrant les dents. Comment osait-elle le ridiculiser de cette façon devant un Griffondor qui pourrait tout répéter une fois retourné dans sa tour? Surtout à un lion qui pourrait peut-être devenir un larbin supplémentaire... ll n'aurait plus aucun respect pour lui après cela.

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'oeil discret à Ron qui affichait un sourire satisfait. ll en bouilla de rage, et alla s'asseoir avec mauvaise foi, en fusillant toujours son professeur de Métamorphose du regard.

" Un problème, Monsieur Malfoy? " demanda-t-elle ironiquement, en croisant ses longs doigts devant elle.

" Non... Professeur. " cracha-t-il en détournant les yeux.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En sortant de la salle de Métamorphose à 22 h ce soir-là, Ron crut que jamais plus il n'allait pouvoir se concentrer de toute sa vie. ll avait tellement pratiqué cet exercice, qu'il crut que sa tête allait exploser. ll se dirigeait déjà lentement vers l'Ouest du château, lorsqu'une vois trainante se fit entendre derrière lui.

" Au fait Weasley! Où se trouve ce très cher Potter? Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui... Quoi que je ne m'en pleins pas, mais je trouve ça quand même étrange. "

" J'en ai aucune idée, et j'en ai aussi rien à foutre, Malfoy. Pourquoi t'en préoccupes-tu soudain? " demanda le rouquin en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

" C'est juste pour faire la conversation. On n'a pas pu beaucoup parler avec cette vieille chouette! La barbe! Elle me gonffle avec son examen de fin d'année! Comme si la métamorphose de l'hibou en balais allait tomber! Ca fait quatre ans de suite que les septième année l'ont. lls ne sont pas assez idiots au Ministère, pour la mettre une cinquième fois! " grogna Malfoy en lançant des regards de glace vers la salle d'où il venait de sortir.

" Quatre fois de suite? Malfoy, tu divagues! Les examinateurs ne posent pas le même exercice à tous les septième année! Surtout pour les ASPICs! Ce serait beaucoup trop facile! " s'exclaffa Ron, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de la part de Malfoy.

" Pas pour la pratique, imbécile! Pour la théorie! Mon père a eu une copie des cinq derniers examens qui se sont déroulés à Poudlard en septième année, afin que je puisse m'entraîner et avoir la meilleure note possible... Ce n'est pas le tien qui pourrait avoir ce genre de renseignements, Wealsey. " répondit le blond sur un ton suffisant, affichant son sourire sarcastique.

" En tout cas, ça ne te sert pas en grand-chose, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir! Ton hibou était à moitié transformé au bout de deux heures! Tu as eu à peine un Passable. " se moqua-t-il.

" Et le tien n'avait que quelques brindilles à la place de la queue... C'est pour ça que je t'ai mis un Pitoyable. Et encore! J'aurais sans doute dû te mettre un Troll! Même Crabbe et Goyle auraient été capable de faire quelque chose de mieux au bout de deux heures! Bon, Weasley, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie ici à parler avec toi sur cette matière, ô combien passionnante qu'est la Métamorphose, mais j'ai une demoiselle à voir à 23 h. Beaucoup mieux roulée que ta Sang-de-Bourbe entre nous. N'oublie pas de me faire savoir ta réponse demain sans faute au dîner. " répliqua Malfoy en s'éloignant vers l'opposé du château.

Ron le regarda s'éloigner et tourna les talons, écumant de rage, quand Malfoy eut disparu au coin d'un couloir. ll monta rapidement l'escalier de marbre, et se dirigea vers sa salle commune, avant de se faire prendre par Rusard qui devait faire sa ronde dans les environs.

En pénétrant dans la tour de Griffondor, il vit Ginny, Lavande et Parvati penchées sur ce qui semblait être une lettre, pouffant de rire, près de l'âtre de la cheminée, alors que la plus part des Griffondor étaient montés se coucher.

" Elle est vraiment pathétique! " s'écria la rouquine, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, en se redressant légèrement.

" Comment l'as-tu eue Lavande? " demanda avidement Parvati, en tenant toujours la lettre dans ses mains.

" Hier soir... Je suis monté prendre un pull que j'avais oublié dans le dortoir de Dean la veille, et j'ai trouvé ça sur le lit de... _Ron_! Tu as fini ta retenue? " demanda Lavande, les joues légèrement rouges, en arrachant des mains la lettre de Parvati, la froissant dans sa main droite.

" Je ne serais pas là sinon! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes toutes les trois? Où est Hermione! " interrogea le rouquin en observant la salle rapidement.

" Aucune idée, et tant mieux! Moins j'ai de ses nouvelles, mieux je me porte! " lança sa soeur dans un grognement.

" Gin', il faudra que je te parle à ce sujet d'ailleurs! Qu'est-ce que t'es encore allée raconter? Qu'on avait couché ensemble avec Mione! Mais tu délires complètement! On n'a jamais fait ça! " s'écria le rouquin, qui commençait à prendre des couleurs.

" Pas la peine de mentir Ronny, je vous ai vus... " se moqua la rouquine en s'étirant comme un chat.

" Ah bon? Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu? Je t'ai dit qu'on n'avait rien fait! " s'écria Ron, les joues virant de plus en plus au rouge vif.

" Ben escuse-moi, mais vous trippoter à moitié nus devant la cheminée, j'appelle pas ça rien! " enchaîna Ginny, en faisant un clin d'oeil à Lavande et Parvati.

" Parfaitement! Tu viens de le dire toi-même! _A moitié nus_! Ca ne veut pas dire _nus_! Ca veut dire _à moitié_! On a fait _des choses_, d'accord, mais on n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout! " déclara le rouquin, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise, devant le regard scrutateur des deux Reines du Ragot de Griffondor.

" Vous avez fait _des choses_? Avec Hermione? " demanda la blonde de façon hystérique.

" Tais-toi, Lavande! " grogna Ron en détournant les yeux.

" Mais vous avez fait quoi comme " _choses _"? " demanda-t-elle sans se soucier de son malaise.

" Je t'ai dit de te taire! " répondit le rouquin agressivement.

" Allez Ron! Elle nous le dira de toute façon! " fit Parvati, en jetant un regard entendu à ses deux amies.

" Vu comme elle vous " adore " j'en doute. Et puis de toute façon, ça ne vous regarde absolument pas! " trancha Ron, en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, nerveusement.

" Allez! Fais pas ton timide avec moi! " enchaîna Lavande en se levant.

" JE T'AI DIT DE TAIRE ! TU ES SOURDE OU QUOI ! " hurla le rouquin, ce qui fit sursauter quatre cinquième année qui travaillaient un peu plus loin, vers la fenêtre.

" Ce n'est pas la peine d'hurler comme un sourd! " se vexa la blonde en se rassaillant, les joues roses et les sourcils froncés.

" Alors n'insiste pas! Quand je dis " non ", ça ne veut pas dire " oui " ou "peut-être "... " gromela Ron, en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son uniforme.

" Si on ne peut plus discuter maintenant... " marmonna Lavande, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre.

" Ben si vous voulez discuter, dîtes-moi ce que vous trafiquez toutes les trois! Qui est pathétique? Et c'est quoi ce truc que t'as arraché des mains de Parvati, et que t'as froissé dans ta main, Lavande? " demanda le rouquin en se tournant vers elle.

" Tu as tes secrets, et nous avons les notres... " sursura Ginny en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

" Elle n'était pas pour toi cette lettre! " fit Ron au bout d'un moment, sans faire attention à ce que sa soeur venait de dire, regardant toujours Lavande.

" Comment tu le sais? " demanda la blonde en se tournant vers lui, un air surpris affiché sur le visage.

" Je t'ai entendu dire que tu l'avais prise sur le lit de... Et tu n'as rien dit quand tu m'as vu! " dit le Griffondor en haussant les épaules.

" C'était sur le lit de Dean... Une lettre de sa mère! " répondit la blonde après un moment de réflexion.

" Sa mère est pathétique! Super sympa avec sa belle famille, Gin'! " railla Ron en se tournant maintenant vers sa soeur, ne croyant pas du tout leur histoire.

" Bon ça va! Cette lettre est pour toi Ron! C'est d'Hermione! " fit-elle, une pointe de défi dans la voix, en saissant la main de Lavande, lui arrachant casiment le papier, et le tendant à son frère, qui hésita à le prendre, la regardant avec imcompréhension.

Ron regarda le bout de papier tout chiffonné que sa soeur venait de lui mettre dans la main, et lui jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant. Puis il repporta son attention sur le parchemin, et fut contraint de reconnaître l'écriture ronde d'Hermione quand il essaya de le défroisser.

" Comment ça se fait que c'est vous qui l'avez? Et pourquoi tu l'as prise sur mon lit! Et de quel droit vous immisciez vous dans ma vie privée! " s'écria le rouquin, les joues et les oreilles rouges.

" Oh c'est bon! Ca arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs! Et puis c'est moi qui ai dit à Lavande de prendre la lettre, j'attendais à la porte quand elle est allée prendre son pull. Elle m'a dit qu'Hermione t'avait écrit, et j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi... Et heureusement, parce que tu ne vas pas être très... content, je pense. Tu vas la haïr autant que moi! " déclara la plus jeune des Weasley, fière d'elle.

Elle observa son frère... Il était vraiment pathétique dès qu'il s'agissait de la brunette. ll regardait toujours le bout de papier qu'il avait dans sa main droite avec incompréhension. ll devait se demander qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur ce maudit parchemin, pour qu'elle lui dise qu'il n'allait pas être très content après sa lecture. La haine qui allait l'envahir n'aura sans doute jamais d'égale à la sienne. Mais Hermione se retrouverait petit à petit toute seule, même si elle l'avait vue ce soir avec Dean, Seamus et Neville. Que faisaient ces trois imbéciles avec _cette fille_? A rire avec elle en plus! Ca ne devait pas être permis.

Et dire qu'elle avait été sa meilleure amie pendant des années. Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle en eut des frissons d'horreur. Une fille qui attendait patiemment qu'elle soit bien accro à son gars pour le lui piquer oui! Même le mot " garce " était un euphémisme pour qualifier la Préfète-en-Chef à ses yeux. Elle voulait qu'elle souffre, qu'elle souffre un maximum. Qu'elle se retrouve seule. Qu'elle s'en morde les doigts.

Une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle n'avait pas vu Harry depuis la veille. Ni entre les cours, ni dans la Grande Salle au déjeuner et au dîner, ni dans la salle commune. Elle avait imaginé qu'il serait peut-être aller voler un peu tout seul pour réfléchir, mais apparemment, il n'en était rien. ll était tard, et le Survivant n'était toujours pas rentré. Où était-il?

" Ron! Avant de lire ta lettre, tu pourrais peut-être me dire où est Harry? " demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur son frère.

" POURQUOI TOUT LE MONDE ME DEMANDE OU IL EST ? CA SERAIT MOI QUI AURAIS MYTERIEUSEMENT DISPARU, PERSONNE NE S'EN SOUCIRAIT! MAIS QUAND C'EST LE CELEBRE HARRY POTTER, ALORS LA, TOUT LE MONDE EST AUX ABOIS! " hurla Ron, les yeux intincelants de colère.

" C'est mon copain, je te rappelle! J'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter pour lui! " répliqua-t-elle, nullement effrayée par la colère de son frère.

" Dois-je te rappeler qu'il ne l'est plus depuis hier? Tu as la mémoire courte! Il nous a trahis tous les deux, je te signale! " s'indigna Ron en serrant les poings.

" C'est ta chère et tendre qui nous a trahis! Elle a dû lui dire ou lui faire quelque chose pour qu'il me laisse. Pour qu'il regarde une autre fille que moi. Et surtout, pour qu'il s'intéresse à elle! Ca se trouve, elle a utilisé l'Impérium. " supposa Ginny sur un ton plus que sérieux.

" Quoi? Hermione? Utiliser un Sortilège Impardonnable? Je crois que nous ne parlons pas de la même personne, là. Jamais elle en utilisera un! Elle est bien trop parfaite pour ça! Beaucoup trop morale! Elle fait beaucoup trop attention aux règles, aux interdits! " se décalara le rouquin, un sourire impersceptible se dessinant sur ses lèvres, fier d'évoquer celle dont il était éperdument amoureux.

" Fais gaffe, la bave va couler sur ton menton... Alors si elle est si parfaite que cela, si tu crois qu'elle est incapable de te faire le moindre mal, va donc lire cette foutue lettre, et tu verras. Prépare tes mouchoirs, c'est un conseil. " railla Ginny en se tournant vers ses amies, qui affichaient un sourire démoniaque.

Ron décida de ne pas y faire attention, et monta dans son dortoir à pas rapides. Il avait hate de voir ce que cette missive avait à lui dire. Surtout venant d'Hermione qu'il n'avait vu qu'au cours de Métamorphose dans la matinée, et plus depuis.

En entrant dans la pièce circulaire, il vit Dean en train de lire un magasine de Quidditch, tandis que Seamus et Neville discutaient vivement à propos du lieu où pouvait se trouver Harry.

" Ah Ron, vieux, t'es là! Tu vas peut-être nous éclairer! Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on imagine où pouvait se trouver Harry, et on se demandait si toi tu ne... " commença Seamus en le voyant traverser la pièce jusqu'à son lit.

" NON! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS AVEC LUI ? D'ABORD MALFOY, APRES MA SOEUR ET CES DEUX PIMBECHES DE LAVANDE ET PARVATI, MAINTENANT VOUS! JE DIS " STOP "! " hurla Ron de mauvaise humeur en s'assayant sur son lit.

" C'est bon! Pas la peine de t'emballer comme ça, vieux! C'était juste une simple question!... ll faudrait peut-être le signaler! " suggéra Seamus en observant le lit vide du Survivant.

" Pas la peine, ils le savent déjà! " fit Dean derrière son magasine.

" Comment tu le sais? " demandèrent Seamus et Neville d'une même voix.

" Hermione est allée voir le Professeur McGonagall, mais je n'en dirai pas plus, elle ne veut pas, et j'ai promis, alors inutile d'insister. " déclara le métis en tournant une page de son livre.

Ron eut soudain l'impression qu'il allait avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Ainsi donc, Hermione était déjà allée se renseigner pour savoir où se trouvait le Survivant. ll fallait s'en douter de celle-là! Elle devait se sentir fière que les deux meilleurs amis se soient disputés, et même ne se parlaient plus à cause d'elle. Une fille avait toujours sa fierté, et savoir qu'elle pouvait avoir un effet aussi dévastateur sur une amitié aussi solide que celle qu'il avait avec le Survivant, devait la remplir d'un certain orgueil, selon lui.

Oui peut-être, mais pas Hermione. Une fille comme Lavande, c'était possible, mais pas une fille comme elle. Elle devait vraiment être inquiète pour Harry. Le matin, quand il lui avait révélé que le Survivant lui avait avoué qu'il était amoureux d'elle, elle en avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle avait dû se sentir affreusement mal à l'aise. Même s'il s'était toujours plus ou moins vu menacé par Harry sur le plan des filles, il savait qu'Hermione était autant amoureuse que lui. Elle n'avait pas voulu sauter le pas la veille, parce qu'elle n'était pas prête à le faire, tout simplement. ll avait été stupide de se vexer pour ça.

Le rouquin s'appuya confortablement contre son oreiller, et se décida à lire la lettre que lui avait remise sa soeur. ll fallait qu'il lui reparle sur l'intimité des personnes, leur vie privé, même si c'était quelqu'un de sa famille. Surtout si elle lisait son courrier devant ces deux pestes de Lavande et Parvati. Et puis même! Elle n'avait pas le droit, c'est tout!

ll commença sa lecture, et au bout de quelques secondes, alors que les larmes montaient doucement dans ses yeux et qu'il pâlissait à vu d'oeil, Neville demanda maladroitement s'il allait bien. ll retînt un sanglot, alors que les pleurs coulaient abondemment sur ses joues, et finit par jeter la lettre de rage à l'autre bout de la pièce. ll se redressa et porta rapidement ses mains à son visage, alors qu'à son tour, Seamus s'inquiéta à son sujet.

Dean écarta doucement le magasin de son champ de vision pour pouvoir observer le rouquin, qui sanglotait à quelques pas de lui. ll était sûr que ça finirait par arriver. ll avait redouté toute la soirée, le moment où Ron allait surgir dans la pièce, et trouverait la lettre de rupture d'Hermione et aussi l'aveu qu'elle lui avait fait dedans, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. La jeune fille était montée inquiète voire effrayée, alors qu'elle voyait l'heure avancer, et le retour certain du rouquin avec elle.

ll le vit se lever précipitemment, ouvrir avec rage la porte du dortoir, et hurler à quelqu'un qui se trouvait encore dans la salle commune:

" DIS -MOI QUE C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE ! DIS -MOI QUE C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE AVANT QUE JE T'ETRIPPE ! COMMENT PEUX-TU... COMMENT OSES-TU... ARGH! "

Le jeune métis se leva précipitemment à son tour, et descendit au pas de course l'escalier en colimaçon. Peut-être qu'Hermione était retournée dans la salle commune après qu'il ne soit monté?

En arrivant la salle commune, il dérappa légèrement sur un tapis moelleux au milieu de la pièce. ll se rendit compte qu'il ne portait qu'un calçon et un tee-shirt, et essaya d'adopter un air totalement détâché, alors qu'il sentait les trois compères sur le sofa, dont sa copine et la fille qu'il aimait en secret, tourner vers lui un regard étonné et amusé.

" Tu vas au lit mon ange? Tu viens me dire bonne nuit? " roucoula Lavande, en se levant docilement.

" Non... J'ai vu Ron descendre et il n'était pas bien, et comme j'ai entendu des cris... Je me suis dit... " Je vais aller le voir "... " marmonna-t-il en se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise, face au regard scrutateur de Ginny, qui finit par repporter son attention sur son frère, debout en face d'elle, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues blêmes, immobile, attendant qu'elle parle.

" Oh... T'es pas venu pour moi? " demanda-t-elle, déçue.

" Allez Ron! Viens avec moi, on va discuter entre mecs... " fit-il à l'adresse du rouquin qui semblait essayer d'entrer dans la tête de sa soeur, la fixant intensément, les mâchoires crispées.

" Non! Elle va d'abord vider son sac! Je veux savoir... Je veux savoir ce qu'elle lui a dit! " murmura Ron d'une voix rauque et tremblante.

" Je t'ai dit que tu finirais par la haïr autant que moi! Et non, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, c'est la pure vérité. ll m'a larguée, elle t'a largué, et Merlin sait ce qu'ils sont en train de faire en ce moment... " déclara la rouquine sur un ton léger en le regardant naïvement.

Elle voulait attiser sa colère. Elle voulait qu'il explose. C'était un gentil garçon, mais avec un très mauvais caractère. Elle savait que si elle le poussait vers les bords de ses limites comme elle était en train de le faire, il finirait par craquer, et un Weasley en colère, hors de lui, en particulier Ron, ce n'était pas un beau spectacle à voir. C'était dévastateur, et elle le savait parfaitement.

" Comment peux-tu être aussi... sadique? " demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Ginny renifla d'indignation, serrant les dents et évita de le regarder. Elle avait tout simplement perdu ce à quoi elle tenait le plus, à savoir son petit ami et sa meilleure amie, et elle voulait leur faire payer cet affront.

" Et eux? lls n'ont pas été sadiques? lls n'ont pas joué avec nous? Avec nos sentiments! OUVRE LES YEUX, BORDEL! " hurla-t-elle en se levant d'un bond, faisant sursauter violemment Parvati, assise à côté d'elle.

" Regarde ce que tu es devenue en quelques jours! " fit-il, en secouant la tête.

" A QUI LA FAUTE ? A QUI LA FAUTE ! " hurla la rouquine en se précipitant sur lui, le martelant de ses petits poings.

" On ne peut rien faire contre ça, Gin' ! Réfléchis! On ne peut rien faire contre deux personnes qui s'aiment! Même si ça fait mal! Même si tu t'interposes! lls finiront par se retrouver, que tu le veuilles ou non! " lui dit son frère, en saisissant ses poignets, essayant de faire appel à sa logique.

" Comment peux-tu dire ça? Je vais me battre, tu m'entends? Je vais le récupérer! " souffla-t-elle contre son torse.

" Ginny! Allons! Tu te fais du mal pour rien là... ll faut juste... accepter! " murmura le Griffondor, les yeux dans le vide brillant de larmes.

" Je refuse... Ron, je refuse... Je le veux pour moi... Je veux qu'il revienne. Que tout soit comme avant... On n'était pas heureux, avant? " hoqueta la rouquine, alors que son frère la bercait maladroitement dans ses bras.

Lavande regardait ce spectacle avec un dégoût marqué sur le visage. Comment pouvaient-ils se montrer autant d'amour fraternel en public? Surtout Ron... Et Ginny qui se laissait faire. En privé, d'accord, mais devant d'autres personnes... Elle en frissonna d'horreur. La rouquine la decevait particulièrement de se montrer aussi faible.

" Venez les filles... Il vaut mieux les laisser, ils ont sans doute pas mal de trucs à se dire ce soir. " murmura Dean à l'adresse de Lavande et de Parvati, qui se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise.

" Je ne sais pas comment ils n'ont pas honte! " s'indigna la blonde en leur jetant un rapide coup d'oeil au bas des escaliers en colimaçon.

" Honte? Honte de quoi? " demanda Dean, surpris.

" De s'afficher comme ça! " fit-elle en les montrant d'un geste dédaigneux.

" Où est-ce que tu vois de la honte? lls sont frère et soeur, je te rappelle! Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de ce genre de démonstration étant donné que tu es fille unique, mais tu veux bien tout le temps me prendre dans tes bras en public! " railla-t-il en regardant Ginny et Ron qui s'assayaient à présent sur le canapé en face de la cheminée.

" Ce n'est pas pareil! Nous sortons ensemble! " se défendit-elle, rougissant légèrement.

" Ils traversent une passe difficile. ll est juste là pour épauler sa soeur. C'est vraiment un frère exemplaire. " dit le jeune métis en montant une marche des escaliers.

La blonde détourna enfin le regard, reniflant d'indignation, et jeta un coup d'oeil surpris à son copain qui était arrivé au milieu de l'escalier.

" Hey! T'oublies pas un truc, là? " demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

" Non, quoi? " interrogea Dean en se tournant vers elle, visiblement surpris.

" Tu ne me dis pas " bonne nuit " ? " fit-elle, vexée.

" Bonne nuit, Lavande. " répondit-il, en disparaissant dans son dortoir.

La Griffondor en resta clouée sur place, tandis que Parvati pouffait de rire derrière sa main. C'est quand son amie lui lança un regard noir qu'elle se mordit la langue, et fit semblant de tousser pour maquiller tant bien que mal son fou rire.

Pendant ce temps, les deux Weasley étaient plongés dans leurs pensées respectives.

Ron repensait à ce qu'il venait de dire à sa soeur pour la calmer, alors que des larmes indistinctes coulaient encore sur ses joues. Peut-être que c'était ça la meilleure solution. Accepter le fait qu'ils s'aimaient. Qu'ils n'avaient rien fait pour que cela arrive, qu'ils avaient essayé de lutter, mais sans succès, alors à quoi bon être en colère pour ça? Ce n'était pas de leur faute, après tout. Sa réaction avait peut-être été un peu trop excessive avec Harry. Mais il avait été tellement en colère qu'il ne s'était plus contrôlé. ll avait eu mal... Son meilleur ami l'avait pardonné, et il fallait qu'il en fasse autant. Après tout, il avait quand même été honnête. ll avait quand eu beaucoup de courage pour lui avouer qu'il était amoureux d' Hermione. ll ne savait pas s'il l'aurait fait, si la situation était inversée. Sans doute que non... ll n'en n'aurait pas eu la force, et il aurait eu trop peur de... perdre son amitié. ll fallait donc qu'il accepte le fait... ll n'y avait que ça comme solution.

" _Mais il t'a pris la personne que tu aimes le plus sur cette Terre_. " chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête.

" _Oui, peut-être mais c'est mon meilleur ami... _" répondit sa conscience.

" _Et ta fierté? Tu en fais quoi? Pense à Malfoy! ll pourrait peut-être t'aider à la reconquérir_... " répliqua l'autre voix.

" Malfoy! " s'écria Ron à haute voix en se redressant violemment sur le sofa.

" Quoi Malfoy? " demanda Ginny, en le regardant avec incompréhension, les sourcils froncés.

" ll m'a proposé... d'entrer dans son cercle de ses " privilégiés ". " marmonna Ron.

" Malfoy?... Le Prince de Serpentard? " se moqua la rouquine.

" Ah non! Tu ne vas pas l'appeler comme ça toi aussi! " s'indigna son frère, en lui lançant un regard sévère.

" Tout le monde l'appelle comme ça! Même les Griffondor! " répliqua Ginny en s'étirant de tout son long.

" Les filles l'appellent comme ça plutôt! Pas les garçons! " grogna le rouquin de mauvaise humeur.

" Et alors? On n'est pas des Griffondor, nous aussi? " se piqua-t-elle.

" Ben si, mais ne généralise pas, s'il te plaît. " marmonna son frère.

" Pourquoi t'a-t-il demandé d'entrer dans son cercle? Tu sais qu'il y en a qui tuerait pour être à ta place... " lui fit remarquer Ginny.

" Eh bien je la leur laisse avec joie, ma place! Pour être son larbin, non merci. ll m'a dit de lui faire savoir ma réponse demain soir, au dîner, et plus j'y pense, plus j'ai envie de refuser. Je ne peux pas pactiser avec l'ennemi tout de même. " s'indigna Ron, sa lucidité refaisant soudainement surface.

" Ce n'est pas Krum, Ron. " se moqua la rouquine en l'observant du coin de l'oeil.

" Non, en effet, il est pire. Et puis Harry est mon meilleur ami, malgré ce qu'il m'a fait. Je lui ai bien rendu la monnaie de sa pièce, et j'aurai peut-être pas dû être aussi brutal, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Et c'est Malfoy, merde! Tout ça parce que nous sommes des " Sang- Pur "... Pfff... N'importe quoi! " s'indigna-t-il en se levant.

" Bon... Je te laisse réfléchir, je vais me coucher, j'en ai bien besoin. Et toi aussi, alors ne tarde pas. "

" Bien, Maman. " railla la rouquine en le tirant la langue.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, alors qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ainsi Malfoy, l'ennemi juré de son cher et tendre, lui avait proposé de rentrer dans son cercle. Voilà quelque chose qui était intéressant. Mais ce crétin avait l'intention de refuser l'offre. Et si elle, elle l'acceptait? Si elle réussissait à le convaincre de la faire entrer à la place de son frère? Elle pourrait tenir enfin la revenche qu'elle attendait.

Se tourner vers Lavande et Parvati, les deux Reines du Ragot de Griffondor avait fait du mal à Hermione, mais si elle la voyait au côté de Drago Malfoy... Celui qui la méprisait et la haïssait depuis son entrée à Poudlard... Elle ferait d'une pierre deux coups: la torturer psychologiquement, et se vengerait par la même occasion de Harry, même si elle voulait à tout prix le récupérer, puisque son frère n'était pas capable de le faire.

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors que son regard se plongeait dans les flammes de l'âtre. Oui... Elle tenait là une vraie revenche... Digne de la blessure qu'elle avait au coeur, et qu'elle était incapable de guérir.


	15. Chapter 15

°°°°°°°°°°°°° Lui et ma meilleure amie °°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 15: Quand tout s'écroule autour de vous, mais que

vous essayez tout de même de tout reconstruire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le ciel qui couvrait Poudlard ce week-end-là était très froid, noir et orageux. Mais rien ne l'était plus que les pensées de Ginny Weasley quand elle fit pivoter le tableau de la Grosse Dame, afin de pouvoir réfléchir sur ce qu'elle allait faire. A cette heure-ci, peu de personnes se promenaient dans les couloirs, il était beaucoup trop tôt, surtout pour une fin de semaine. Les seuls êtres qu'elle rencontrait, étaient les fantômes qui hantaient le château.

Elle dormait très mal depuis un certain temps, et avait besoin de faire le point. Peut-être était-ce dû aux changements qui s'effectuaient dans sa vie? Au tournant que prenaient les choses? Elle avait conscience que beaucoup de personnes allaient la haïr après ce qu'elle s'apprêtait de faire, mais elle n'en avait cure. Tout ça était la faute d'Hermione, même si Ron n'était pas d'accord avec elle sur ce point de vue, ils l'étaient rarement de toute façon, c'était de sa faute à elle, et uniquement à elle. Avec Harry, elle lui avait volé sa vie, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle allait jouer avec le feu, et donnerait son âme au Diable. Comment allait-elle réussir à convaincre Malfoy de la laisser entrer dans son cercle de privilégiés? Il n'admettait pas beaucoup de filles, les seules étant de Serpentard, alors une Gryffondor... Il lui fallait trouver une offre qu'il ne pourrait pas décliner, quelque chose qui attiserait sa curiosité... Mais il fallait aussi que cela lui serve dans sa vengeance. Malfoy avait été très en colère du fait qu'Hermione soit élue Préfète-en-Chef, et pas lui...

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres pulpeuses lorsqu'elle arriva au septième étage. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée là? Elle allait faire demi tour, quand elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une petite porte qui s'ouvre. Sur le coup, elle retint sa respiration, cherchant un endroit quelconque où elle pourrait se cacher, les élèves n'avaient pas le droit de sortir de leur salle commune avant que le petit déjeuner ne soit servi le week-end, chose qui n'allait pas arriver avant une bonne demi-heure. Avec appréhension, elle resta pétrifiée au milieu du couloir, ne sachant pas quoi faire, mais aperçut soudain Dean Thomas qui en sortait, et elle se rendit compte que c'était la Salle sur Demande.

Le jeune homme ferma la porte avec précaution, et souffla, las.

Depuis qu'Hermione l'avait emmené dans cette salle, où il n'avait pas remis les pieds depuis sa cinquième année, il y retournait inlassablement, se levant même au beau milieu de la nuit, et se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Tous les moments qu'il avait passés avec Ginny. ll en avait le coeur gros à chaque fois, mais il voulait tout de même les revivre. Lorsqu'il pénétrait dans la Salle sur Demande, il savait qu'il allait la retrouver, et son coeur battait la chamade. A chaque fois... Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas la réalité, il y retournait tout de même. ll avait entendu parler de la pensine de Dumbledore. Mais il ne savait pas à quelque point cet objet allait devenir une espèce de drogue pour lui. Revivre ses souvenirs comme il le faisait depuis maintenant deux jours devait l'apaiser, mais il n'en était rien. Les voir heureux ensemble, la voir elle sans pouvoir la toucher, il s'était fait à cette idée, mais à chaque fois, il ne pouvait tout de même s'empêcher de tendre doucement la main vers elle, sans jamais pouvoir l'étreindre. ll avait réussi à réaliser son souhait le plus cher, revivre les moments tendres qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, il avait cru que ça le soulagerait, mais il s'était lourdement trompé. La douleur était à chaque fois plus vive, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y retourner à chaque fois. Les voir encore et encore...

Quelqu'un qui se racla la gorge, le tira violemment de ses pensées, et il tourna la tête en direction du bruit pour apercevoir l'objet de ses désirs et de ses pensées à seulement quelques mètres de lui. ll eut encore la vague impression qu'il se trouvait encore dans la pensine, et attendit un moment, mais la rouquine le regarda en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

" Que faisais-tu dans la Salle sur Demande? " demanda-t-elle, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, et qu'il ne lui adressait pas la parole.

" Et toi, que fais-tu au septième étage à cette heure-ci? Tu n'as pas le droit de te trouver là! " marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux, mal à l'aise.

" Ne réponds pas par une autre question, Dean! Et puis tu peux parler! Tu es aussi un élève à moins que tu ne sois devenu professeur après ta petite excursion dans la Salle sur Demande. " railla Ginny en le toisant.

" Si c'est pour m'agresser que tu me parles, je préfère partir... " fit le jeune métis en se dirigeant vers l'endroit d'où elle était arrivée.

" Attends... " murmura-t-elle en lui saisissant vivement le poignet au moment où il passait à côté d'elle.

Leurs yeux se posèrent instantanément sur sa main blanche autour de son poignet, et il la retira un peu trop vivement. ll la vit froncer les sourcils, alors que son coeur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. lls étaient seuls dans un couloir, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. ll fallait qu'ils gardent une distance raisonnable, sinon, il ne répondrait plus de lui. Même si officiellement, il sortait avec Lavande.

" Que me veux-tu encore? " demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait froid.

" Comment ça _encore_? " interrogea la rouquine, surprise.

" Laisse tomber... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " soupira Dean en détournant les yeux.

" Je voudrais savoir ce que tu faisais dans cette foutue pièce... Et... te parler un peu. Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas discuté. " murmura-t-elle, en baissant les yeux.

ll fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Oui, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé. Peut-être même trop.

" Je n'ai pas trop le temps là Ginny... " répondit-il au bout d'un moment, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge, parce que ce n'était pas vrai du tout.

" S'il te plaît! " supplia Ginny en levant ses yeux bleus vers lui.

" Vas parler avec Lavande ou Parvati, je suis sûr qu'elles te comprendront mieux que moi. Tu m'as toujours reproché quand on était... ensemble, que je ne savais pas t'écouter, ça n'a pas changé maintenant. " enchaîna le jeune métis, mal à l'aise.

" Je te disais ça à la fin, quand ça n'allait plus entre nous. Pour te faire du mal, comme tu m'en faisais. Mais là n'est pas la question! Je voulais savoir quelque chose... Est-ce que... Enfin... Toi qui parles avec Hermione maintenant, je me demande pour quoi mais bon, est-ce que... elle sait où est Harry? Si je te le demandai, et si tu le savais, tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas? En mémoire de ce que nous avions été... par le passé. S'il te plaît Dean, dis-moi si elle sait où il est, et si c'est le cas, dis-moi où il se cache! " lui dit-elle, en lui saisissant à nouveau le poignet.

ll s'arracha violemment à elle, sentant son coeur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Toujours Harry Potter le Survivant... Pourquoi toujours lui? Elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier deux minutes? le temps de discuter un peu avec lui?... Voilà pourquoi il n'avait aucune envie de rester avec elle. Pour qu'elle pleure, qu'elle se lamente parce qu'il n'était plus là! ll la regarderait, les yeux rougis, une boule dans la gorge, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. La maudissant pour pleurer à cause de Potter, se maudissant lui-même pour avoir été assez stupide d'accepter de rester avec elle, et surtout, maudissant le Survivant, pour lui causer toute cette peine, dont lui n'était pas capable de l'apaiser.

" Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu ramènes toujours tout à lui! Quand on était ensemble, tu me comparais toujours à lui! Maintenant, tu te sers de moi pour savoir où il est! Tu veux que je trahisse une amie pour toi! Mais non, Ginny, ça marche plus comme ça! Je ne me plierai plus à tes quatre volontés pour te faire plaisir! Et puis de toute façon, je ne sais pas où est Potter, et si je le savais, je ne te le dirai pas! J'ai la confiance d'Hermione et je ne veux pas la trahir pour toi, je trouve que ça n'en vaut pas la peine! " ragea-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

ll se mordit la langue au moment même où les mots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres. ll n'avait pas voulu dire ça de cette façon, et il éprouva énormément de remords quand il vit les larmes dans ses yeux bleus.

" Ginny, je... " commença-t-il en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

" Non! C'est bon, dégage! " siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

" Non, je... je suis désolé, je... " balbutia Dean.

" DEGAGE JE TE DIS ! JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR VAS T'EN! " hurla Ginny en se décalant sur le côté.

ll la regarda quelques instants avant de s'éloigner à pas lents. ll sentit ses yeux posés sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'escalier qui le mènerait à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

En arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse Dame, il marmonna: " _Oh joie_! "

" Non, ce n'est plus le cas! Le mot de passe a changé cette nuit, jeune homme. " répondit le portrait, surpris.

" Quoi? C'est pas possible, ils nous l'auraient dit! " s'écria Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

" Je suis désolée, mais nous avons pris nos directives auprès de Dumbledore à minuit précise cette nuit, et les mots de passe ont changé. Alors si vous ne le savez pas, soit vous essayez de deviner, mais dans ce cas je vous souhaite bonne chance, soit vous circulez! " enchaîna la Grosse Dame en lissant sa robe rose.

" Mais c'est impensable! Je suis un Gryffondor! Ca fait 7 ans que vous me voyez! Vous pouvez bien... " commença Dean, sentant la colère monter en lui.

" Sans mot de passe, non, je ne peux pas. Allez voir votre directrice de maison, ou bien allez prendre votre petit déjeuner, il va être bientôt servi." suggéra-t-elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était inutile d'insister.

ll ragea intérieurement. ll avait très envie de dormir. ll pouvait toujours retourner dans la Salle sur Demande et penser à une chambre confortable, mais il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. ll longea les couloirs, frissonna en arrivant dans le Grand Hall. Le brouillard était très épais, et une légère brise glaciale le fit accélérer le pas. ll poussa les grandes portes de la Grande Salle, et se figea sur place. ll avait encore une hallucination. Ca ne pouvait pas être...

" _Potter_! " s'écria Dean avec étonnement et froideur.

Harry se crut tout à coup stupéfixié. ll retint sa respiration sur le moment. Comment se faisait-il que quelqu'un se trouvait dans la Grande Salle à cette heure matinale? Le Professeur Mc Gonagall lui avait assuré du contraire. ll avait insisté pour manger à la table de Griffondor quand elle serait vide, tard le soir, ou tôt le matin.

Le coeur battant, il s'appuya contre la table des professeurs, et serra la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait dans sa main. ll inspira légèrement, et se tourna lentement pour voir Dean Thomas à l'autre bout de la salle, encore figé sur le seuil. ll y eut un moment de silence qui lui parut une éternité, quand le jeune métis ferma doucement les portes derrière lui. ll aurait pu s'enfuir à ce moment-là, au moment où il avait le dos tourné, mais il n'en fit rien. ll vit Dean se diriger vers l'endroit où il se trouvait, et détourna soudainement les yeux, quand il aperçut le regard que lui lançait le jeune métis. ll allait enfin pouvoir parler à quelqu'un, et pas n'importe qui, un Griffondor. ll allait avoir de _ses_ nouvelles. Et avec un peu de chance, de celles de Ron. Du moins, si Dean acceptait de lui parler, et de répondre à ses questions. ll en avait tellement qu'il ne savait pas par la quelle commencer.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel? " s'écria Dean en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Le Survivant leva les yeux vers lui, étonné d'entendre de l'inquiétude dans le son de sa voix.

Dean s'en rendit compte, et se racla la gorge, en détournant les yeux.

" Où est-ce que tu te caches? Tout le monde est très inquiet! Surtout Hermione! ll paraît même que Malfoy a demandé où tu étais à Ron! Alors t'imagines! " enchaîna le Griffondor, voyant qu'Harry ne répondait pas.

" Hermione... " murmura-t-il, les yeux dans le vide, le coeur battant étrangement vite.

" Oui, Hermione! Tu te rends pas compte de... " commença Dean, une point de colère dans la voix.

" Comment va-t-elle? Elle va bien? Elle n'est pas trop déprimée? Et avec Ron? Ca se passe bien? lls s'entendent bien? lls forment un couple heureux? Et... Ron? ll... Il va bien? " s'affola Harry, le souffle court.

ll rougit et détourna les yeux quand il vit le regard que lui lançait Dean. ll avait l'air estomaqué et devait le prendre pour un attardé mental. Deux jours... Deux jours qu'il se cachait, et qu'il réfléchissait à son destin. Deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé. 32 heures pour être encore plus précis, et presque 17 minutes. Une éternité. 32 heures à tourner en rond dans une pièce, 32 heures à tourner et retourner la situation catastrophique dans la quelle il se trouvait, dans sa tête, 32 heures à essayer de ne pas penser à elle, 32 heures à se dire que c'était là la meilleure solution, 32 heures à se maudire pour la faire souffrir autant que lui souffrait, 32 heures qu'il retenait ses larmes et qu'il ne dormait presque pas, 32 heures qu'il se sentait vide, abandonné... 32 heures qu'il devenait presque fou, et qu'il ne trouvait pas de réponses cohérentes à toutes ses questions.

" Non mais ça va de te mettre dans un état pareil! " s'écria Dean en reculant inconsciemment de quelques pas.

" Désolé... Mais... je... Je voudrais savoir si ça va, tu comprends? " souffla Harry comme s'il venait de courir le marathon.

" Non, c'est pas la joie! ll fallait s'en douter de toute façon! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, bordel, de partir comme ça? T'as pété un câble ou quoi! " s'indigna le jeune métis en fronçant les sourcils.

ll observa le Survivant quelques instants. ll faisait peur à voir. Des valises énormes sous les yeux, un regard vide, sans vie, un teint beaucoup plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés, comme s'il avait essayé de se les arracher. Pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances d'été, il éprouva pour lui de la compassion, et eut presque pitié de lui.

" Est-ce que ça se passe bien avec Ron? " demanda Harry, sans faire attention à sa dernière réplique.

" Elle l'a quitté... " répondit Dean, en l'observant toujours d'un regard étrangement compatissant.

" Quoi? " souffla Harry en sentant son coeur manquer un battement.

"_ Elle l'a quitté_! " répéta Dean un peu plus fort, comme si le Survivant était atteint d'une surdité soudaine.

" Non, ce n'est pas possible... " fit il les yeux dans le vide, se passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux noirs.

" Eh bien ne me crois pas! " répondit Dean, vexé.

" Raconte-moi... Tu veux bien! Raconte-moi ce qu'elle fait... Qu'est-ce qu'elle devient... Et avec Ginny, ça va mieux? " demanda Harry en se tenant contre le coin de la table des professeurs, comme s'il eut peur de tomber à la suite des révélations que Dean allait lui faire.

" Mais pourquoi tu ne vas pas te renseigner par toi-même! " interrogea le jeune métis, espérant secrètement qu'il accepterait.

" Non... Non, je ne peux pas... " souffla Harry en secouant vivement la tête.

" Ecoute... Hier, nous avons énormément discuté avec Hermione... Et crois-moi, j'ai rarement vu une fille aussi accro à quelqu'un. Pour ainsi dire, jamais. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais je te le dis. Elle fera tout pour te retrouver, tu ne pourras pas te cacher longtemps! Elle est déjà allée voir Mc Gonagall pour qu'elle le lui dise, mais tu connais notre cher professeur de Métamorphose, il faut du Véritaserum pour qu'elle parle. Hermione a réussi à avoir de maigres indices, mais elle ne comprend pas très bien. Et tu sais qu'elle se battra, et ira voir Mc Gonagall à la fin de chaque cours pour en savoir plus. " lui dit Dean, tenant de lui faire baisser les armes d'illusion qu'il s'était forgées.

S'il avait un peu de bon sens, il accepterait se sortir de sa cachette, et retournerait dans la tour de Griffondor.

" ll ne faut pas qu'elle me retrouve. Pas maintenant. ll faut qu'elle m'oublie avant... Je... " commença Harry, se tordant nerveusement les mains.

" T'inquiète! Elle m'a tout raconté. Et il faut vraiment qu'elle soit à bout pour se confier à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît pas beaucoup. J'ai cru que jamais elle ne le ferait... " fit Dean, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu la veille avec la Préfète-en-Chef.

" Elle est toujours sur ses gardes... Elle teste beaucoup avant d'accorder sa confiance. " murmura Harry, attendri sur le moment, les yeux dans le vide.

" J'ai remarqué ça... Arrête de faire le con, Potter... Au moins pour..." commença le jeune métis, en posant une main pas sûre sur l'épaule d'Harry.

" Je dois partir... Je suis désolé... Ne lui dis rien, je t'en prie, ne lui dis rien. Tu la feras souffrir plus qu'autre chose. Je pense à elle... Tout le temps. Mais elle doit m'oublier. Si tu es son ami, essaye de lui faire changer les idées. Qu'elle me mette dans un coin de sa tête. Et pour Ron, je... Je ne sais pas... " fit Harry en se détachant de lui, prenant sa cape d'invisibilité.

Harry tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers la petite porte située à côté de la table des professeurs. Avant d'y pénétrer, il mit sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui, et ouvrit doucement la porte.

" POTTER! POTTER ATTENDS ! " hurla Dean, se dirigeant lui aussi vers la porte.

" _Harry_? Dean, tu viens de voir _Harry_? " demanda une voix derrière lui.

ll se tourna vivement et vit Ginny se dirigeait en courrant vers lui. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle avidement.

" Où est-il? Il est passé par là? " interrogea-t-elle en le dépassant, les yeux rivés sur la petite porte d'où venait de sortir le Survivant.

Dean partit à son tour au pas de course, et se dirigea vers la salle commune de Griffondor. Quand il arriva devant le tableau, tout essoufflé, la Grosse Dame lui demanda s'il avait réussi à avoir le mot de passe. ll poussa un juron qui offensa le portrait. La Grosse Dame croisa les bras, et lui tourna le dos, un air mutin affiché sur le visage.

" Etre grossier devant moi, la gardienne de sa sécurité. J'aurais tout vu! Ah oui! J'aurais tout vu! " marmonna-t-elle.

Le jeune métis inspira profondément, s'asseyant sur les marches devant le portrait, et se prit la tête dans ses mains. ll avait l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur avait envahi son cerveau.

ll ne se rendit pas compte que le tableau venait de pivoter, et qu'Hermione se tenait devant lui, vêtue d'un jean et d'un gros pull en laine bleu.

" Dean? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? " demanda-t-elle, surprise.

" Hermione! Hermione c'est toi! Hermione j'ai... J'ai vu Potter! Je viens de le voir dans la Grande Salle! Je... Je lui ai parlé! " souffla-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

" Quoi? " murmura-t-elle, sous le choc.

" Je l'ai vu... " fit il sur le même ton, la prenant par les épaules.

" Non... non, c'est pas possible. " souffla la Préfète, les yeux se remplissant de larmes.

" Mione, je sais, ça peut paraître invraisemblable, mais je l'ai vu. On a parlé de toi. ll a voulu savoir ce que tu devenais. ll est vraiment perdu, Hermione, il avait des cernes épouvantables. ll a été choqué quand je lui ai dit que toi et Ron vous... n'étiez plus ensemble. Voire épouvanté! ll a dit: " Non, c'est pas possible " J'ai pas parlé beaucoup avec lui. Juste 10 minutes, même pas. ll a voulu partir. Remarque, heureusement, Ginny est arrivée à ce moment-là. ll faut que tu trouves une solution. Quelque chose pour lui parler. Je ne sais pas! Ecris une lettre, et donne-la à un elfe de maison. lls doivent savoir où il se trouve! " suggéra Dean avec incertitude.

" Dobby... " murmura Hermione, traversée par un éclair de génie.

" Hein? " fit le jeune métis, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

" ll faut que j'aille aux cuisines! Va te reposer, tu as une mine affreuse! " dit-elle en dévalant les marches de l'escalier.

" Ey! C'est quoi le mot de passe? " s'écria Dean, alors qu'elle se trouvait déjà en bas.

" _Soupe au lait_! " cria-t-elle par dessus son épaule.

" Non pas du tout! Je ne suis pas du tout soupe au lait! " marmonna la Grosse Dame en faisant basculer le tableau.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quelqu'un l'avait vu... Quelqu'un avait vu Harry... Et il était toujours dans le château comme l'avait dit le Professeur McGonagall. Elle n'avait pas menti! De toute façon, la vieille écossaise ne mentirait jamais à sa meilleure élève... Même! Elle ne mentirait pas, c'est tout. Elle ne mentait jamais. Mais quelqu'un l'avait vu! Dean l'avait vu! Oh mon Dieu! Elle avait envie de courir, et crier, de rire. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu, elle aussi finirait par le voir. Et elle ne le laisserait pas partir cette fois-ci. Non... Jamais plus elle le laisserait partir. Elle avait tellement besoin de lui dans sa vie. De sa présence à ses côtés.

Elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée, devant le tableau qui représentait une nature morte: une coupelle de fruits. Pour pénétrer dans les cuisines, elle savait qu'il fallait chatouiller gentiment la poignée en forme de poire. Elle le fit, les mains tremblantes d'appréhension et d'impatience, et lorsqu'elle entendit des petits gloussements aigus, un déclic résonna dans le couloir sombre, et elle entra dans les cuisines du château.

" Dobby? Dobby où es-tu? " demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle eût refermé la porte sur elle.

Des dizaines d'elfes de maison de pressaient dans tous les sens. Certains portant des bols, d'autres des céréales, ou encore les oeufs au bacon qu'ils disposaient avec hâte sur une longue table avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Toutes ces créatures qui travaillaient sans relâche lui firent mal au coeur, mais elle n'était pas là pour ça. ll fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve Dobby. Lui devait savoir où se trouvait le Survivant.

" Dobby! " répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort, le cherchant désespérément des yeux.

Plusieurs elfes se tournèrent vers elle, et accoururent en se prosternant bien bas devant la jeune fille.

Hermione rougit légèrement, se sentant mal à l'aise, marmonna que ce n'était pas la peine de se courber l'échine de cette façon devant elle.

" Miss a demandé à parler à Dobby? " demanda un elfe aux yeux globuleux en se présentant devant elle.

" Oh! Dobby! J'ai quelque chose à te demander... " répondit la jeune fille, heureuse de l'avoir trouver.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se défaire des elfes qui encombraient son passage sans trop les brusquer. Dobby se trouvait derrière eux, les mains dans le dos. Depuis qu'Hermione le connaissait, il n'avait vraiment pas changé. Sauf qu'il s'habillait toujours de façon très... extrentrique, empilant tous les chapeaux de laine qu'elle avait bien pu tricoter depuis sa cinquième année, ainsi que les vestes diverses en laine. ll était couvert de tâches plus ou moins douteuses, mais la jeune fille fut très heureuse de le voir, et il lui tarde de savoir s'il savait où se trouvait Harry.

" Dobby... Est-ce que... Nous pouvons parler en... privé? " demanda-t-elle en jetant des coups d'oeil aux autres elfes, qui écoutaient ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

" Oui, Miss! Bien sûr Miss! Suivez-moi! " lui répondit-il d'un ton joyeux.

Tout deux se faufilèrent jusqu'à un coin reculé de la cuisine, pas loin de l'âtre de la cheminée. Dobby suggéra à Hermione de s'asseoir sur un tabouret, mais elle n'en fit rien.

" Dobby, je... Je voulais savoir si... Tu savais où se trouvait Harry... " fit elle, les joues rougissantes en baissant les yeux.

" Harry Potter? Miss veut savoir où se trouve Harry Potter? " demanda l'elfe, les yeux ronds de surprise.

" Oui... Tu dois être au courant qu'il n'est plus dans la tour de Gryffondor, et... " commença la jeune fille, en levant ses yeux chocolat vers lui.

" Je ne peux rien vous dire, Miss, Dobby est vraiment désolé. Dobby sait Miss, oui. ll sait. Mais Dobby ne doit rien dire. Dobby l'a promis, Miss. ll l'a promis au Professeur Mc Gonagall. " déclara Dobby sur un ton sincèrement navré.

" Bien sûr! ll fallait s'en douter! Elle a vraiment pensé à tout! " marmonna Hermione, en s'affalant sur le tabouret derrière elle.

Toutes ses espérances venaient de s'envoler en fumée. Dobby avait été sa dernière chance, elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider. ll fallait qu'elle se débrouille toute seule.

Elle poussa un énorme soupir de désolation, les yeux dans le vide, quand elle se rappela ce que lui avait suggéré Dean quelques minutes plus tôt. Après tout, elle pouvait bien tenter ça aussi.

" Dobby... Je ne vais pas te demander de trahir ta parole. N'aies pas peur. Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. S'il te plaît... " lui dit-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

" Oui Miss. Dobby sera très heureux de vous aider, Miss. Si cela ne lui fait pas dire des choses qu'il ne doit pas. " lui répondit l'elfe, en se touchant machinalement les mains.

Ce geste brisa le coeur d'Hermione. Elle savait que les elfes de maison ne pouvaient pas faire certaines choses, comme insulter leurs maîtres, ou bien encore trahir quelqu'un. Sous peine d'une autopunition.

" Si j'écris une lettre à Harry, pourras-tu la lui remettre? Sans en parler à quiconque. " demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

" Dobby ne sait pas trop, Miss... " hésita l'elfe, en tournant nerveusement l'ourlet de sa veste en laine d'un jaune douteux.

" S'il te plaît, Dobby. Je ne te demande pas de me dire où il se trouve, seulement de remettre cette lettre. Et si je dois lui en écrire d'autres. " répondit la jeune fille, essayant de le prendre par les sentiments.

" D'accord, Miss. Je lui donnerai votre lettre, Miss. " souffla l'elfe au bout d'un petit moment.

" Merci, Dobby! Merci infiniment! Tu ne sais pas le bonheur que tu viens de m'apporter! Euh... Pourrais-je avoir une plume, un parchemin et de l'encre s'il te plaît? Je vais la lui écrire maintenant, comme ça tu pourras la lui porter directement. " lui dit Hermione, rougissant légèrement.

" Oui, Miss! Bien sûr Miss! " répondit joyeusement Dobby, avant de transplaner dans un pop sonore.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec quatre feuilles de parchemin, une plume blanche et un encrier. ll les lui tendit en lui offrant un énorme sourire, dévoilant ses dents jaunes et gâtées.

" Miss voudrait peut-être s'installer à la table pour pouvoir mieux écrire peut-être? " suggéra l'elfe, alors qu'elle croisait ses jambes pour avoir un appui.

" Euh... Ca ne serait pas de refus, Dobby, merci. " lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle le suivit alors qu'il poussait tous les elfes de maison qui se trouvaient sur leur passage, et débarrassa rapidement un bout de la longue table où s'affairaient les créatures.

" Voilà, Miss. Miss peut écrire maintenant. Si Miss a besoin de quelque chose, elle n'a qu'a appeler Dobby. Dobby sera très heureux d'aider la Miss, amie d'Harry Potter. " fit l'elfe avant de s'éloigner, tout sourire.

Hermione se tourna vers la feuille de parchemin qui était en face d'elle. Qu'allait-elle lui écrire? Qu'il lui manquait? Qu'il fallait qu'il revienne? Qu'elle se sentait seule? Qu'elle n'était plus avec Ron?... Oui, il fallait qu'elle lui dise tout ça, mais comment?

Elle se concentra quelques minutes, réfléchissant à sa première phrase, débouchonna la bouteille d'encre, et trempa sa plume.

" _Harry._

_J'ai réussi à faire accepter Dobby de te transmettre cette lettre. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé de communiquer avec toi. Lui qui te voue une admiration sans borne depuis que tu l'as libéré des Malfoy, je pense qu'il sait où tu peux bien te trouver, alors que moi, je ne le sais pas. Pourquoi, Harry? Pourquoi tu me fais ça? Pourquoi tu me laisses dans le noir? Pourquoi tu n'as pas confiance? Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas! Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir?_

_Je suis là, à me poser des questions, alors que je n'ai aucune réponse. Le seul qui les a, bien sûr c'est toi. Quand est-ce que je les aurais? Ou plutôt, quand est-ce que je pourrai te voir! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Une éternité passée sans toi. Inimaginable..._

_Comment vas-tu? Tu ne te sens pas trop seul? Moi, eh bien, ça va. Heureusement qu'il y a les cours à vrai dire. Enfin... même ça, ça n'arrive pas à susciter assez d'attention pour que j'arrive à te mettre dans un coin de ma tête._

_Je sais que tu as vu Dean, et que tu lui as parlé. Tu lui as sans doute dit de ne pas m'en parler, tel que je te connais. Mais il l'a fait, et je suis heureuse qu'il l'ait fait. ll t'a dit que Ron et moi n'étions plus ensemble? C'est quelque chose que j'aurai voulu te dire moi-même. Ne me dis pas que j'ai failli à ma promesse, parce que je ne t'ai rien promis du tout. C'est toi qui a voulu la situation dans la quelle nous nous trouvons. Je ne pouvais plus lui mentir, comprends-moi. Je ne sais pas comment il a réagi. Parce que je lui ai écris, comme je le fais maintenant avec toi. Je n'ai pas eu le courage, je n'ai pas été digne de Gryffondor. Je prends conscience que je lui ai fait mal. Qu'il devra faire beaucoup pour s'en remettre. Mais je me devais de le faire._

_Je voudrais tant te voir, Harry. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Des choses que je n'écrirai pas ici, parce que je veux le faire de vive voix. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi te voir. Même s'il faut que nous soyons contre des murs opposés dans une pièce. Je voudrais te parler, tout simplement. Seulement te parler. Accorde-moi ça, s'il te plaît._

_Je serais tentée de terminer cette lettre en disant: " Avec tout mon amour... " Mais tu ne veux pas l'entendre, alors je te dirai:_

_Avec toute mon amitié, faute de mieux, mais je n'en pense pas moins, Hermione. "_

Elle soupira d'exaspération, trouvant sa lettre trop quelconque. Pas assez développée. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi écrire d'autre. elle espérait de tout son coeur qu'il allait lui répondre. Ou qu'il lui ferait signe, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle la fit douter.

Elle roula le parchemin, le cacheta, et appela Dobby, qui après avoir pris la lettre, transplana quelque part, là où se trouvait Harry.

Après un dernier regard derrière elle lorsqu'elle fut à la porte des cuisines, elle en sortit pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle, où elle allait devoir affronter Ron.


	16. Note aux lecteurs

Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices,

Si c'est aujourd'hui que je me manifeste après avoir reçu tant de magnifiques reviews sur cette histoire, ce n'est pas pour autant, et malheureusement pour vous, que j'écris la suite.

Non, car en fait, puisque je reçois de temps en temps des e-mails d'alertes de reviews sur mes histoires, je constate au fur et à mesure que cette histoire est découverte par des gens, et ce, plus de deux ans après son commencement.

Alors, je laisse cette note, pour vous informer, si vous ne vous en étiez pas rendu compte avant, que cette histoire ne se terminera pas, et ce, principalement parce que la personne qui l'a écrite, mon ex-copine, ne désire plus la continuer. Car cette histoire est une sorte de transposition d'une phase de sa vie. Vous pouvez également retrouver d'autres de ses histoires, qu'elle a publié elle-même, sur , sous le pseudonyme, Hieros Gamos.

Mais je ne supprimerai pas cette histoire, car même si elle est inutile car non-terminée, elle me tient quelque part à cœur. Alors si quelques personne peuvent encore s'émouvoir devant tellement peu de mots, je ne les empêcherai pas.

Alors tout est dit, mes chers amis, je vous signale ici la fin de cette histoire, comme la fin de ce pseudonyme DABLJU, il n'y aura plus d'histoires publiées, plus aucune nouvelle mise-à-jour, et après tout, pourquoi ? Cependant, si des personnes souhaitent me joindre pour discuter de cette histoire, des lendemains si étranges, ou bien même de la reproduction des pingouins unijambistes en milieu urbain, bref, n'importe quoi, très vite, je suis à votre disposition sur :

raidenfist at hotmail point fr

THE END OF THIS ...


End file.
